Silvermoon
by AlphaSnow
Summary: KIM is a spirit that lives inside another wolf named Kate hence her name KIM (Kate's Inner Monster). We join these two lovable characters on a heart filled, action/adventure fanfic. This fanfic contains: Strong Language, Sexual References and Scenes of Blood/Violence. Please be aware that this started out as an RP and has progressed into a story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jasper Park 10:30 PM:

The park is calm and quiet and the parks leader and protector Kate and KIM make there rounds at the borders making sure things are as they should be? Unknown to them they had a little visitor wondering into Jasper

Snow entered the park, unaware that there was a patrol out tonight. He walked ever more deeper into the park and stopped to look around, taking on the scenery that filled his blue eyes with wonder and the moonlight shone on his white coat

KIM continued to walk until she smelt something she hadn't before? "Whats wrong KIM?" Kate asked. "I smell something, it... (Takes a smell of air) It seems we have a visitor?" "Is it the good kind?" Kate asked? "Only one way to find out?"

Snow noticed some flowers on the green radiant grass that was soft to the touch on his paws. He took hold of the flowers and breathed in deep, taking in the scent of roses. He looked up and his left ear twitched. Picking up sounds of paw steps. Getting louder as they got nearer.

KIM hid behind a thing a bushes and sees what she smelt. "Well well thats what i smelt?" KIM looked at the new comer not realising that her eyes were imitating a gold glow!

Snow turned towards some bushes and looked at them very closely. He took a whiff of air and scented nothing but yet he could see a strange golden glow. He hesitated for a while before turning away and looking up at the moonlight.

"Huh he looked right at me and didn't notice? Might as well se if he is friend or foe?" Kate hesitated "KIM are you sure thats a good idea?" KIM shrugged "Pfft no need to worry bout me." KIM steps out from behind the bushes

His ear twitched again to the sound of rustling bushes and the snapping of twigs. He looked behind him again to only be faced with a silhouette of a female wolf with golden eyes emerging from the bushes. He stood up to turn and face the wolf approaching him. Only wondering what to do next, go on the attack or stand here and see what happens

KIM stops in her tracks hoping not to frighten this wolf. "Well say something?" Kate told KIM. KIM sat down "Who are you?"

He took brave steps towards her and stopped before he spoke the voice she had long awaited to hear "Snow... Who are you?"

"My name is KIM or at-least thats what they call me around here? Im the protector of this park? Now are you a friend... or... (A large claw looking object unravels around her).. foe?"

"A friend, that's all I want. I mean no harm." Snow looks around and takes in more of the strange scenery he looked back to KIM and asked "What is this place?"

(The claw object falls back) "This is Jasper park... where are you from?"

"I-I-I can't remember... All I remember was screaming, fire, destruction my parents... Dead... I just managed to make it out alive..."

KIM was silent... "Gees so you've been through a lot haven't you?"

"I'm afraid so... But I'm ready to move on... That's why I wandered into Jasper... It's so peaceful and... Beautiful..." Snow exhaled deeply as the satisfactory beauty of the park took his inner spark and made it a new life for him to start afresh

KIM gets up and comes closer to him... "You look hurt?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Snow looked to his flesh wound

KIM looked at his side and saw it badly wounded... "Your bleeding.."

Snow touched his wound, winced in pain trying to stop the blood running from the wound.

KIM helps snow up. "Here come with me I have a small pond near by you can wash your self off in and clean that wound."

"Thanks." Snow took hold of KIM as he helplessly stood up on all four paws he walked with KIM to the pond

KIM took snow to the pond where her and Kate first met. About a year ago this was the place where Kate saw here reflection and saw KIM for the first time. KIM pulls snow into the water.. "Its a bit cold so just a little warning"

"ARG!" He said in pain. He scooped some cold water in his paw and gently applied it to his wound and yelped as it stung his wounds more and more as he applied the water to his wound

"Here this might help the healing process.." A light blue aura came from Kim's body and down to her paw. She places her paw on his wound making it glow. Snow yelped in pain... "sorry sorry!"

"It's alright just do what ever is necessary and ill take what ever it inflicts." Snow said with pain clear in his voice

KIM removed her paw. "there that should help."

"That was amazing... Thank you..." Snow said with a small smile

"Your welcome..." Kim takes him out of the water

"So what do you have for a place to stay around here?" Snow enquired clearly exhausted

KIM rested him up against a tree.. "Sorry but I don't have any vacant dens unfortunately... but you may stay with me for the night if you'd like?"

"If that's comfortable with you then sure I'd love to." Snow said with a tired look in his eyes

"Sure... here ill help you get there." KIM lifts him up and puts him on her back.

Snows eye lids became heavy and silently fell asleep as he was gently rocked by Kim walking along towards her den

About 15 minutes later KIM arrived at her den which was nice and cool

She set down Snow in the corner of the den, away from where Kim, Kate and Humphrey slept.

KIM stretched and lied down slowly turning back into Kate. Humphrey was fast asleep

The next morning Snow was the first to awake. The sun penetrated the den ever more blinding as it rose. He walked to the entrance of the den and sat at the edge of the den looking around seeing happy couples with their pups. Only sitting there watching them play around made him realise that his life isn't complete.

Kate's eyes slowly awaked from the sunlight shining into the den. Kate gets up and stretches and sees snow sitting at the edge of the den.

Snow looked at his paws and shut his eyes, only letting a few tears of sorrow escape his eyes. Paying his respects to the ones he held close to him. Knowing that he will never see them again.

Kate walks up behind him.. "Hey good morning!" she says happily not noticing the tears on his face.

"Oh hey Kate..." He said forcing a smile on his face

"Hows your wound?"

"Good... Better actually. Sleep well? I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

"No no not at all? I slept very well actually, the question is how did you sleep?"

"I couldn't... Well not for a while..."

"I understand that... That was one heck of a wound you had on your side. You're lucky, who ever or what it was the hit you didn't go in any further! It probably could have killed you!"

"I'm just fortunate to be alive. But that's the life of an Alpha... Always on edge, always pushing those boundaries to near certain death..." Snow pauses for a moment before looking over to the territory to find a golden female wolf with blue eyes

Kate looks down and makes eye contact with the wolf he's looking at. "Got your eyes on her don't you?"

"Yeah... Who is she?"

"That is actually my daughter.." Kate smiles

"Oh... Ahem... I apologise..."

"Its ok she gets that a lot believe me."

"Well she's a beauty... She has definitely for your looks... What's her name?"

"Her name is Lexi." "The story behind her name is... well a long story"

"Can I meet her?" Snow smiled looking towards Kate

"Sure I don't see why not, here come with me!"

Snow sat up and walked with Kate towards Lexi. Snow began to grow ever more nervous about meeting Lexi. Almost shy to say anything

Kate approached her daughter and notice Snow getting more and more nervous. "What are you so worried about?"

"It's been so long since I've met a girl like this I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it you'll do fine."

"If you say so..." Snow took a nervous gulp as he finally approached her daughter

Lexi was a dark reddish brown colour, with baby blue eyes but had black tips and the end of her hair. "Lexi!" Kate yelled out.

Snows jaw began to slowly drop as he got a better view of Lexi

Kate looked at him "Look familiar?"

"She looks like KIM but..." Snow couldn't finish his sentences anymore he was to shocked beyond words

"Hi mom!" Lexi says happily. Both of them hug each other.. "Oh Lexi there is someone id like you to meet!" Kate moves to the side. "This is snow!"

Snow just stood there in awe

"Hello!" Lexi said but snow didn't reply? Kate nudged snow

"Oh, hi... Nice to meet you Lexi..."

"Like wise!" Lexi couldn't stop looking into his eyes

Snows eyes locked to hers and suddenly all the world around him seemed inexistent

Kate sat between the two and waved her paw in front of them with no reaction and just chuckled

Snow felt speechless his head filled with unexplainable reasons why he felt this way. He had no idea what he was feeling

Lexi unknowingly was feeling the same way.. Kate interrupted "Ahem!"

Snows trance was completely brought to a halt to face Kate with his cheeks blushed to the point of exploding

"Umm hello you two?"

"Sorry Kate..."

"Geez never thought u two would respond"

"Well..." An broad smile spread across his face his heart racing like a stampede of caribou

"YES?"

"I like this girl."

Kate was surprised? "Uh what are you talking about?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh of course.. hun go ahead and continue what you were doing Ill talk to you later!" Lexi nods and walks off. Kate turns her attention to snow. "SO what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's hard for me to say this but I think- I think I'm in love with your daughter..."

Kate just chuckles "Like I said its kind of obvious!"

"Do you think she'll fall for me?"

"I think she already has!"

"Really?! Wow..." Snow looked over to Lexi one last time and looked back to Kate "I think I might get to know her a bit more... If that's okay with you?"

"Well lets just take that slow, you are new here and we need everyone to get used to you first before we make any moves cowboy!"

"So what do you want me to do around here?" Snow asked confident that he may need to do some work around the park

Kate just shrugged, "At the moment you can get to know everybody and if you'd like you can help me around?"

Snow smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course Kate I'd love to help."

"Well if you'd like I do border checks every night and ill be honest its a little dangerous? Lately we have had some rogue wolves wondering into the park lately which is why KIM was so... Uh i guess you can stay protective last night!"

"I'm ready for these rogues, ill crush them like berries." A small grin formed on his muzzle ready to feast on what could be his first fight. "Anything else?" Snow asked before setting out for this patrols

"Well thats at night and its still early morning and the thing is not to get into trouble or fights although its not always that easy.."

"I can imagine..." Snow looked away before looking back to Kate "So... Are You married?"

"I am!"

"Really?! Who's the lucky wolf?"

"That would be humphrey.. don't ask how we came together because wed be here all day... literally."

Snow chuckled "Well he's a lucky alpha..."

"Thats the thing... he's... an omega..."

"Wow... Is that even permitted?"

"This time is was... like I said it was a long story but..."

"But?" Snow asked

"the story of KIM is much much longer..."

"Back in my territory we weren't allowed to marry any omegas. They told us that if we were caught with an omega you would be banished from the pack for good..." Snow paused for a second and looked to the ground. Gathering the last piece of emotional pain into words "I had my eye on an omega back in the territory... Her name was Amy... But... She's dead now..."

"You know I've been wanting to ask but we both want to know... what happened?"

Snow took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. "Hunters entered our territory in the early sunrise the wolves patrolling the area were shot dead. As one of the pack leaders was hit all panic broke lose... A terrifying outbreak of gun fire and screaming. My parents tried to come to my safety but... Before they got anywhere close. I saw them shot right in front of me, I did nothing but stand in shock... The gun fire became so frequent the bullets set the trees alight. A forest fire broke out and I ran away from all the devastation and before I was in the clear. A bullet struck me in my arm... And I've been wondering for 4 days limping to find some hope of life..."

Kate claws pierced the ground that her teeth began to show along with a growl...

Snow looked away, trying to hide his shame of crying and let the tears of pain roll down his cheek.

Kate shook her head and got her bearings straight...

Snow was still turned away. Still pent up in emotional tremors

Kate put her shoulder up on his... "Hey common its ok.. You know your not the only one whose life was destroyed by hunters... not to be rude or anything..."

"It's okay Kate... I'll forget it one day..." Snow looked into her eyes once more and stood up "come on Kate lets do something fun..."

"What do you have in mind kiddo?"

Snow wondered for a while before looking towards a steep hill "log sledding!"

A familiar grin stretched across her face... "I have a better idea!"

"Okay?"

Kate ran to the top of the hill with Snow not to far behind... "KIM taught me this one, you might have log sled before but how about log boarding?"

"I'll give it a shot..." Snow looked at the log board clearly confident that he could be able to do this...  
Kate jump onto a side of the tree and tore off a piece of bark.. "You know if you don't think you can do this just let me know, but i will worn you... (Jumps onto the board) You need to be on you hind legs to do this!"

"I'm sure I can do this..." Snow got on the board focusing on the bottom of the hill with Kate next to him

Kate looked next to her and just chuckled.. "You sure you can do this?"

"Yeah..." Snow squinted his eyes in determination and fully promising to himself that he will win

"Ok if you say so...!" Ok ready one... two... three!"  
Kate pushed off the ground sending her sliding down the hill. It was very clear that she had done this before... many times since the ground seemed to have a trail already made.

Snow kicked his board off with all his force of his hind leg at the same time as Kate and very quickly gained balance. He gained so much speed his fur was flying all over the place.

Kate looked back to see how he was doing and to her surprise he wasn't doing have bad but she had some tricks up her sleeve.. Kate whispered "OK wolfclaw lets give him a show!"

Snow noticed a blue aura forming around Kate's body "what the heck is she doing?"

Wolfcalw who was a necklace started to unravel and take shape! Kate looked up to him "Alright buddy just like we practiced!" Wolfclaw nods and shoots strait ahead ploughing himself into the ground sending Kate flying into the air.

Snow looked in amazement and watched Kate fly into the air.

Kate began to do front flips and back flips as if she was a pro. Then grinded down wolfclaws chain making her land safely on the ground. Wolfclaw came back to Kate as she gave him the paws up!

Snow was speechless and totally unaware about a small rock in front of him. The next thing he knew his board toppled over, sending him flying in the air and landing with terrible crunch and rolling down the hill and smacking straight into a tree with a horrible crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate gasped as she came to a halt... "SNOW!" She yelled out

He didn't move

Kate ran up to him and felt his neck... "Ok we still have a heart beat but he's knocked out cold!" "Knowing something must have broken she set him down carefully while trying to wake him up.

Snow laid there completely motionless as Kate continued to try and wake him up. A few moments later his left eye started to twitch

"Snow... snow answer me?"

His left eye opened and he lifted his left paw and placed it on her cheek. "Is that you Amy?"

"Amy? no no snow its Kate, you took a big spill!"

"Where the heck am I?"

"Snow your on the hill we were boarding on..."

"Oh... AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" His pain finally hit him and screamed in the worst painful howl imaginable

"Snow where does it hurt?"

"In my leg... And my arm"

KIM looked down and saw things out of place... "Oh man..." She said nervously

"Is it bad?"

"Uh Snow don't move, you broke your left leg and your right arm..."  
"I'll try not to..."

Unknowingly to snow KIMS spirit appeared behind Kate.. (Only Kate can see Kim in the spirit state..) "KIM what can we do.. this... this is my fault.."

KIM looked at his wounds.. "Theres only one thing I can do? Much like what we did last night for his wound only much much more powerful... and also I've never tried it before?" Kate nodded "Snow listen to me KIM is going to take over from here do what she says and stay calm!"

"Okay..."

Kate began to transform into KIM and KIM was soon in the drivers seat.. "OK snow you need to listen to me, this is going to be very painful but you need to try not to scream out ok!"

"Okay i'll say a few words to ease the pain whilst your doing it... If you don't mind"

"Just say it as quiet as possible.." Unlike the blue aura which healed Snow last night this time KIMs paws were surrounded by a dark black mist. "Ok snow I've never tried this but I have high hopes for it... Do you trust me?"

"I trust you..." Snow looked up to her with hope evident in his eyes and nodded to give her the go ahead

Snow quietly said to himself "For my parents my heart will stay strong. For the ones who died they will never be forgotten. My strength will be indestructible, my honour unscathed. My heart goes out to you wherever you are in the distant heavens... I will... Join you someday... This pain is for my love and that it will mend to build a stronger heart to which it may find love."

"Ok here goes nothing.." KIMs paws touched his right arm and then to his left leg and the shadow moved up his limbs. A cracking noise was heard as this dark substance began to warp and move his limbs.

"With the love I embrace..." Snow said as the pain coursed through his body  
The bones inside his limbs warped and started moving into shape... KIM sat down and held her head..

"I will remain strong."

KIM began to moan as her head got light... The black shadow began to dissipate and was finished with healing his broken limbs..

Snow moaned in relief and cautiously sat in an upright position before taking a step towards standing up.

Not knowing about Snows condition.. KIM takes one look and falls backward passing out

Snow looked towards KIM and stood up and walked a few steps before stumbling over. He stood back up and rushed towards Kim and lifted her head up

KIM was unresponsive

"Kim?" He said softly

KIMS eyes began to lift slowly... as she put her paws on her head...

Snow smiled. "Welcome back..."

A small smile stretched across her face... "Ugh... i gave to much of my darkness.."

"Are you okay?" Snow asked staring into her eyes

"That black substance... (she said softly) Is what makes me tick, along with the light aura.. The black resembles the evil that I came from and the light resembles what Kate has introduced me to.. Together they make who I am.."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this... It's not what I wanted to happen to you..."

KIM smiles.. "yea but your back on your feet"

"And I am great full for that... Thank you." He said as he gave her a friendly hug and pulled away after a few seconds

KIM slowly sat up and just looked around... "Never thought Id use that again?"

"Again? So this isn't the first?"

"Well about a year ago I wasn't this sane... just put it that way.. I did things that Im not proud of.."

"You don't have to tell me if its too much for you..."

"Pftt thats nothing to me now.. but you see I wasn't always like this.. I was this heartless monster as what many called me.. I put many in danger because of my recklessness and carelessness.. Kate was the most scared out of all of them, I mean I cant blame her having this unknown thing inside you making your life a living hell isn't fun... I nearly attacked her loved one and nearly got humphrey and Lilly killed... but in the end it was me who saved them it was Kate who saved me and helped show me who I really was.

"Wow I see how you've become who you are... You've truly opened my eyes... But what did you do to get Humphrey and Lilly in a near death experience?

"Because of me... they were captured by two hunters.. Dale and Richard.. Richard was the more experience hunter and Dale was his young apprentice, but the thing was Dale wanted nothing to do with it.. but they captured Humphrey and Lilly and took them to the kennels located at the ranger station... and used them as bait to get me.. Richard threatened me that if I didn't show it wouldn't be good for there health if you know what I mean.. Kate begged me to help but I was to stubborn and heartless, but from what I saw that night was a broken heart... a heart of someone who has lost something important and.. thats what made me realise what I needed to do..."

"So all these events lead to who you are now. I'd hate to imagine being put in that situation and eventually coming to a decision where those lives were more important than you thought..."

"Well it was my fault they were in this position in the first place, and I had to quit thinking of my self and help her for once instead of making her life hell like I was.. You see my mind wasn't all there. From my past along with wondering in the darkness for several years I wasn't what you would call... SANE."

"I'm just glad I met you when you finally took the path down to a peaceful yet adventure filled life. You've got a great life now but I feel a little sympathetic to your past."

"You don't even know the half of my past.."

"Well for the sake of wasting words. Lets do something that doesn't involve getting injured..."

KIM chuckles "Yea that sounds like a plan to me, I don't want to have to repair anymore broken limbs today!"

Snow and Kim walked along and they both stayed silent whilst they proceeded into the park. Snows mind was away from reality and concentrating on the day he met Lexi.

KIM couldn't help but noticed that Snow was out on another planet? "Hey snow do you have something on your mind?"

"Huh? Yeah..." Snow shook his head and regained his bearings "I was just thinking about the day I met Lexi..."

KIM paused.. "Lexi... Kate's Daughter?"

"Yeah..."

"Not like I have to ask but you like her don't you?"

"I think I do... She's indescribable I don't know how I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her... I just hope she likes me back..."

"Well when we get back I suggest you go talk to her, I mean I'm sure shed like to see you?"

"Yeah sure..."

"You want to know something snow.." Kim took a short pause before adding "something that only Kate and I know about."

"What's that?" Snow looked towards Kim and noticed that she clearly had something to say

"When Lexi was born it was a big deal, not only was she the first born but she was... different.."

Snow tilted his head with his ears fully pent up to the point

"Kate was unaware of it but I realised it right away.."

"What was so different?"

"Lexi looked... just like me..."

"How did that occur?.."

"I think that some how part of my DNA was mixed in with Humphrey's and Kate's and it impacted on of her pups.. giving her my appearances but.. not these appearances! (KIM waves her paws up and down her body) My appearances of when I was alive!

"Geez well you looked pretty back then and those blue eyes just..." Snows voice trailed off as he thought more of Lexi

"Well after she was born and I brought that to Kate attention she gave me a reaction that i wasn't expecting at all? She was actually excited about it and she told me that she wanted to name her after me. SO that plans where to name her KIM but that wasn't my original name.. Lexi was my name!"  
"I think it's a beautiful name... Lexi..."

"Thank you but that old me is long gone and it pains me to actually see Lexi.."

"Well it looks like we're at your den..."

"Huh... sorry guess I just got caught up in the conversation..."

They both walked up the hill and entered the den with Humphrey and Lexi both chit chatting about the park

KIM went and sat down next to Lexi and Snows jaw dropped

"Hello Lexi..." Snow voice trembled in nervousness

"Oh hi again! Your Snow right?" Lexi gets up and walks towards him.

"Oh ahem, yes I am..." His knees started to shake

"Are?" Lexis head tilts. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Nothing wrong here..." Snow chuckled nervously

Humphrey walked and sat down next to KIM. "So this is the wolf Kate was telling me about?" KIM nods "Yea he's going to stay with us, Id tell you what happened to his other pack but thats private." Humphrey just shakes his head and then chuckles "He seems a bit nervous doesn't he?"

KIM giggled "and for good reason."

"So what do you like?" Snow asked looking towards Lexi

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Flowers? Games? Me?" Snow said softly

"What was that last thing?" She asked

"Games..." Snow replied

"Well i like games but i don't have any ideas for any?"

"Wanna play chase the wolf?"

"How do you play?"

Snow gave her a cheeky wink and sprinted out of the den "TRY AND GET ME!" He shouted

"Pfft that wont be a problem!" Lexi shouted as she bolted out of the den.

Snow couldn't control his laughter and continued running from a very happy wolf chasing him with a elated smile. "Watch this!" He said and ran up a tree and did a somersault in the air over Lexi's head and sprinted near the patch of fermented berries

Lexi turned and ran after him

Snow tripped on a twig and glided in the batch of blueberries covering his fur in berry juice  
Lexi laughed and jumped him pinning him down by his arms

"Told you id get you."

"Ha ha! I guess you did." He said breathing heavily

Lexi jumps off laying down beside him

Snow rolled over and laid himself down near her and licked some of the purple substance that stained his fur.

"Well that was short.. but fun!"

"Yeah!" Snow smiled and looked once more into her eyes and a loving smile formed on his face

"What?"

"I was just admiring your eyes."

"what about them?"

"They look beautiful... I would trade all of my tomorrows for just one last stare."

"Well you have nice eyes your self!"

"Really? Thanks..." Snow put his paw on hers and said "you're one the nicest girls I've ever met and you've got some amazing parents." He removed his paw and ignored his past

"Well thank you! Yea I cant be any happier but Im still getting used to my moms condition... KIM?"

"I'd call it a gift... She has it because she wants to protect you and her family and not to mention the pack. But what I admire is that I have you as a friend."

"Yeah like wise.."

Snow and Lexi sat together for a while admiring the scenery and the mess that had caught up in their fur. Snow couldn't help feeling lucky to have a friend by his side

"So what now?"

"We could clean ourselves off in the lake?"

"Sure lets do that, my fur is starting to stick together..."

"You go first and i'll wait here"

"Sure!" Lexi gets up and runs to the nearest lake

Snow smiled and chuckled as she left towards the lake

Lexi continues to walk and a small smile grew on her face.. "Maybe this is the one that I can finally be with?" She thought to her self

Snow went off and found a desperate pond and immediately jumped in and cleaned himself up in a hurry before Lexi returned.

"Well I think you and I feel much better now? Do you agree?"

"Yeah I feel so much better and more relaxed..."

"Yea I agree.." Lexi yawned

Snow smiled warmly "You need a nap?"

"Yea probably I was up really late last night... I couldn't sleep for some reason?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong just couldn't get comfortable i guess?"

"You wanna rest next to me? I may be of comfort?"

Lexi yawns... "No its ok theres still day light out!"

"You sure?.. If you say so..."

"Yea I'm sure!"

"You wanna go back to your den? I'm feeling a little sleepy..."

"sure I don't mind!" Then Lexis ears perked up... "No not now?"

"Huh?"

"Snow..." She whispered.. "Don't make any loud sounds... we need to get back to the den now!"

Snow nodded in agreement and followed Lexi, quietly towards her den

The noise began to get louder... "RUNN!" Lexi yelled out

Snow picked up the pace and ran as fast as he can

Lexi ran as fast as she could with snow to far behind and then something large jumped out at both of them and pinned them to the ground.

"Argh!" Snow said as he slumped to the ground  
The mass began to laugh... "Well well well look what we have hear boys!" Laughter was heard around them

"What the fuck do you want?" Snow said with a growl forming in his throat

"OOO this one got a mouth on him!" Lexi tried to turn her head that was ploughed into the ground trying to get a glimpse of who it was?

"There's a few mistakes your making here. Firstly you've waltzed into this territory. Secondly you've not only just angered me. You've angered a wolf in love!" Snow kicked his his hind legs and forced the wolf flying into the air. Red started to form in Snows eyes his fur on edge and all rage was eminent in his eyes.

"Ohh and a fighter to!" Lexi got up and looked at the wolf who attacked her and Snow. Lexi gasped, "AXEL!" She screamed

"You know this bastard?!"

"When my mom finds out your back shell..." "Shell what?" Axel interrupted "Use that Demon of hers to stop me and all the other so called rejects that she kicked out of the pack... Don't make me laugh!"

"She kicked you out because you were rouge and dangerous!"

"Not to mention low on smarts!" Axel chuckled "You've got a big mouth just like your bitch mom!"

"Lexi... What is going on! Before I pile-drive this guy into a fucking tree!"

"Don't bother Snow... this creep was one of the strongest alphas in our pack before my mom kicked his ass and these other goons out of the pack!"

Snow snarled and took his place next to Lexi

"And now... We have the bait to take her down once and for all.. No one... I mean no one makes Axel look like fool!" Axel snarled

Snow looked deep into Axel's eyes and made a large snap with his razor sharp teeth

"Hmm... Don't make me laugh kid, I've killed bigger wolves than you!" Lexi stepped forward "Lets us go, we have nothing to do with all of you!"

Snow turned away with Lexi and said "don't worry I'll protect you... You mean everything to me..."

Lexi looked at Snow... "Snow you cant possibly stop these guys.." Lexi looks up and sees the other banned wolves kick out of the pack. "What?" Axel said "You didn't think we actually let you get away alive did you?"

"Okay that's it!" Snow said annoyed at one of the wolves and quickly turned to face them and sprinted towards them and took hold of one of their necks and twisted it with a massive crack. "Stay the fuck away or the rest of you is gonna get it!"

Axel ran up and grabbed him by the neck! "I've just have had about enough you you!" Axel slammed snow into the ground with a big slap onto the ground knocking him out.. "NOOO!" Lexi yelled as she ran to his side. "Now its your turn!" Axel yelled as he raised his paw, but before he could give the final blow a loud crack is heard.

A large metal trap was clenching his paw and half his arm.. "WOLFCLAW?" Lexi said softly. The out from behind the brush KIM jumps out grabbing Axel with her mouth by his neck sending them flying into the open!

Snow laid motionless as KIM stood proud and noble.

(KIM is out in the open with axel.. for the moment) Lexi looked up and saw KIM and Axel punching each other and biting as the other wolves began to run towards them! "WOLFCLAW GO NOW!" KIM yelled as she gets tackled down into the ground. Wolfclaw listening to KIMS commands slithers through the brush tripping and tying up the wolves heading for Snow and Lexi!

Wolfclaw chained most of the wolves but some managed to run away for cover. Lexi looked at snow and shook him softly... "Snow please wake up!"

Snow didn't wake he laid motionless

Lexi lifted her head as still saw KIM and Axel going at it but more was coming towards them. "KIM behind you she yelled!" As KIM got a second to look behind her she began to get ganged up on by the other wolves who managed to get away from wolfclaws grasp!

Lexi looked back to Snow and thought of more ways to wake him

The others wolves began to bite and punch KIM in every-way.. KIM Kicked and jumped and threw the wolves away from her making them whimper and cry as they fell to the ground.. KIM grabbed Axel and threw him out in the brush and ran to Lexi and Snows aid..

"Lexi are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine but Snow?" Lexi looks down at snow who laid motionless

"We have to get him to safety!" Lexi lifted her head "KIM look!" KIM looked around them and once again they were all surrounded. Axel rubs his lip which was coved with his blood. "Nowhere to run! (breaths deeply) Nowhere to hide.. Now what are you going to do bitch?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" A wolf yelled as he jumped in front of KIM and the others. "Well son of a bitch..." Axel said "Isn't it our old friend... GARTH!"

Garth stood strong as he had his teeth shown to Axel and the other wolves.. "I wish I could say this was a nice reunion Axel! Its to bad it seems you haven't gotten any smarter!"

"Coming from a true alpha, You know we could have made a great team Garth!" "Why would I end up like a loser like the rest of you!" Axel laughed "oh so we are the losers huh! Thats a good one, but all jokes aside we have nothing to do with you all we want is that black tipped bitch behind you!" A smile stretched across Garth's face. "Well theres a problem with that Axel.. You mess with one of us... (growls were heard from all around them) You mess with all of us!

All around the area eyes and teeth began to show every wolf from the Northern pack from Humphrey to Salty we all there surrounding Axel and his rouge pack. One of the wolves ran up next to him... "Uh sir I don't think we can win this one... I... I suggest we run.." Axel snaps at him "I decided what to do here!" Axel looks around him and sees the pack.. "Hmm.. Fine Garth you made your point but this isn't over not by a long shot you had just better keep an eye on your friends KIM cause if you don't I swear it will be bad for that white one and his Girlfriends Health!" KIM showed her teeth and roared.

"Until next time!" Axel yelled as he and the other wolves ran into the wilderness. The park fell silent and everyone took a deep breath. Garth turned to KIM, "Hey are you ok?" KIM rubbed her face, which was covered in blood from the wolves she fought. "Ive been better but I'm not worried about me..." KIM turns and runs to Lexi who was Lying next to Snow who was still unresponsive. KIM took her paw and felt his neck preying that she'd feel a pulse.

KIM bowed her head and a sigh of relief when she felt his heart beat.. "He's alive but critical, we need to get him home now. Lexi you go home with your father Ill grab snow and take him back to the den." Lexi leans over and gives Snow a kiss and then runs to Humphrey and the rest of the pack. Wolfclaw gently grabs Snow and lays him on KIMs back. KIM said to her self, "you know this is the most I have ever had to help out one wolf this much..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garth walked up to KIM, "I think thats a lot of excitement for one day, don't you think?" KIM laughed "Yea your telling me but we can chat later Garth I have to get him home for him to rest." "I agree, but I'm going to come with you just in case those assholes come back." KIM nodded as the both ran for the dens.

Snows paw twitched for a moment but stopped after a few seconds had passed.

Kate and Humphrey's Den was filled to the brim with the pack, surrounding Snow and Lexi. Lexi lied right next to snow hoping he'd wake up soon.

His right eye twitched and slowly began to open

"Snow?" Lexi yelled. Everyone began to move in closer

Snows blue eyes appeared once again and struck her baby blue eyes with a bolt of thankfulness.

Her nose touches his.. "Snow?" she said softly

His breath was cut short and finally spoke softly "Lexi..."

Lexi's tail began to wag as a small tear went down her face

Snow smiled warmly and wiped away the tear that streamed down her face and stroked her cheek with his paw.

There was a sigh of relief and chatter could be heard through out the den

Snow looked around and saw all the wolves that surrounded them and said "wasn't expecting much of a crowd..."

KIM stepped in "well you gave us all a scare kiddo."

"Wait you thought... I died?"

"You were very very close to seeing the wolf gods."

"Are they dead?"

KIM just shook her head "never mind kiddo, we are just happy to know your ok."

"Thank you KIM..."

KIM lies down and hugs him "you don't have only me to thank!"

"Thank you guys, thank all of you. You're like a family... Always looking out for each other and nothing is better so see this pack held together with such a strong bond. I make a promise on this day that we will bring the rouges down once and for all."

Snow paused to catch his breath and soon continued "We've become a stronger team now I'm on your side and willing to fight at any cost! But nothing will be possible if a friend wasn't found along the way..." He looked towards Lexi

Lexis eyes widened

He looked back to the crowd and spoke the last words he needed to say "We fight, we live, we love. The three keys to the pack will be a broad horizon of hope and strength. We all have it within us and we must stand for what we believe is right." Snow became too exhausted to speak anymore and rested his head on his paws

A smile came across everyones face and then started to head out of the den.. Chatter was heard as everyone left the den leaving Snow to be with Lexi, KIM, Kate and Humphrey.

Snow laid there with a broad smile on his face.  
Humphrey put his paw on KIM who was very worn out. "You did good!" He said with a smile. KIM shrugged "Yea but not good enough.. I need to rest and get my strength back, ill be sure to see you all tomorrow." KIM closed her eyes and her hair became shorter and her fur lighter. Wolf claw curled around her neck and bit his tail forming into a necklace. Kate opened her eyes and saw Her daughter lying next to Snow.

"Hey Kate..." He said wearily

"Hey kiddo... How you doing?"

"My head hurts like hell but other than that I'm good..."

"Thats good... You know you were brave today."

"I did my best to protect your daughter... As you might know..."

"I saw the whole thing... It was very difficult for me to stand by." Kate cracks her neck and paws. "Im very sore I do know that much."

"She seems comfortable" he said as Snow watched Lexi snooze next to him

"Yea I don't see that often. She's very comfortable with you."

"But why is she acting like this? Despite barely knowing me she somehow seems to be acting a little strange when she's around me."

"Well I wouldn't say strange Snow? She hasn't really had any good relationships or friendships for that matter just because they all seem to judge her. Your the first one that actually shows her how much you care about her."

"I see... Well if maybe she feels like admitting her feelings for me then i will be ready to support her when the time comes I guess..."

"It will take time, there no doubt that she like you but I don't think shes ready for a relationship..."  
"We will see in time... As her mother do You think you could talk to her about the matter?"

"If she feels comfortable about it..." She said looking towards Lexi, sleeping soundly

"I'm going to take a walk I'll be back later okay?"

"But snow you still look weak?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine Kate..." Snow stood up slowly and disguised the pain once he finally stood upright

Lexi was still fast asleep as snow limped out of the den. Humphrey walked up to Kate. "Your going to watch him right?" Kate nodded "Oh yea I'm not going to let him get out of my sights.."

Snow limped out of the den and made his way down the slope that lead out of Kate and Humphrey's den. "Laugh and Love with all your might.

Kiss and Hug and snuggle tight.

Let go of sadness and regret.

Say "I Love You" every chance you get." He said as he limped along

Kate stood out on the ledge of the den and saw Snow limping along. "So what do you want to do Kate?" The spirit of KIM said next to her. Kate shrugged, "Im not sure KIM, every instinct is telling me to watch him but then the other half is telling me to trust that he wont get into any more trouble?"

Snow looked behind him and noticed Kate sitting at the edge of the den and smiled. He looked back to his direction of walking and walked towards a waterfall. He looked closely at the waterfall and noticed a small opening behind the rushing water. He stepped into the hidden passage and found himself amazed at the beautiful colours. The blue water reflections that rippled on the walls of the area around him.  
Kate continued to watch Snow until he disappeared behind the water fall.

Snow took a deep exhale of breath and leaned against the wall of the waterfall

Kate walked down the side of her den and walked down the to roaring waterfall. Kate took a small peak behind the fall and saw Snow resting up against the walls of the cave..

"Ahh..." He said relaxing his head "If there is one place I'd propose to the very special girl in my life. It would be here that I would make that day, the most memorable day of our entire lives." Snow chuckled for a second and exhaled "What am I saying? I can't do that... Kate couldn't surely be proud of me asking her daughter to marry me... But like she said a time will have to pass before the right moment will arrive... Don't worry Kate I'm gonna wait and see what follows."

Kate just smiles

Snow sat back up and limped towards the entrance of the waterfall

"So thats what you think huh?"

"AHH!" Snow said jumping out of his fur

Kate just giggled "are you ok?"

"Yeah... You heard what I said huh?"

"Every word!"

"Well Kate every word I said was true..." Snow looked out of the cave and noticed that the light was starting to fade and looked back to Kate "Let's go home and see how Lexi is doing."

"Whoa hold on there Snow! You don't just walk out of the den and say your going to be back late without having something on your mind?"

Snow sighed and said "I want to admit my feelings for Lexi but I don't know how she would take the news..."

"Well Snow like I told you, you need to take it slow let her get to know you more! Move to fast and the results might not be what you hoped for!"

"I know I'm just preparing myself for when that time comes..."

"So I suggest just talk to her more and maybe a moonlight howl... or two."

"Your letting me... Ask her to... The moonlight howl?"

"Well how else will you get to know one another?"

"Ha ha, true Kate, true... I'll ask her in the morning after our patrol..."

"I'd rather have that then having KIM help you again..."

"Okay Kate I'll take it easy tonight and I'll join you on your next patrol?"

"Well the sun is setting like you said and I was just about to go. Maybe the walk will help you loosen your muscles up a bit... I'm heading out now if you'd like to join me?"

"Yeah sure I'd join you." He smiled

Kate walks out of the cave and start to head out of the park

Snow follows dutifully afterwards and headed into the park that had now illuminated in an orange glow

"Thats beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure is... I couldn't think of anything better..."

"So now that we are out here i'll tell you what we are going to do. Basically I check all the borders of the park just to make sure things are sound. I check for poachers, Hunters and of course the rebel wolves."

"Got it..." He said with confidence evident in his eyes

"So since this might take awhile do you have any questions while we are on patrol?"

"Not exactly but there is one thing? Do you have a sister?"

"I do actually.. Im actually really ashamed I haven't told you about her..."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Her name is Lilly."

"She sounds pretty, huh well that's no surprise since she's your sister..."

"Yea shes all white and has these lavender eyes!"

"Wow and I'm guessing she's Garth's wife?"

"How did you guess?"

"I recognised the scent from Garth's fur and I matched it with the scent from your den where I've been sleeping is where Lilly used to sleep. It's quite potent..."

"Huh.. thats impressive!"

"Yeah it kinda is but sometimes my nose picks up the scents you don't wanna smell if you get what I mean. Ha ha!"

Kate chuckled "Yea I can relate.. KIM has a really really good scent which is how she found you in the first place!"

"Well it's not like she couldn't see me..."

"Well you two did wonder far away from the main part of the park!"

*SNAP!* a twig snapped in the distance "Kate!" Snow screamed, Snow looked behind him and saw a human hiding behind the trees and bushes with a Tranquilliser gun held his hand, he squeezed the trigger and a tranquilliser dart hit Kate and she felt a slight prick in her thigh and began twirling about before passing out. "KATE!" Snow screamed "okay you little bastard! You've asked for it!" Snow ran as fast as he could whilst baring the pain he suffered as he ran and leaped towards the human and kicked the gun out of his hands. Only to land atop of him with a huge growl in his throat. The human pushed Snow to the ground and ran for his life. Snow ran back to Kate's aid and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes

Kate's eyes where spinning around and she had a smile on her face... "Damn... they got me again didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so... Come on I'll carry you home."

Kate just giggled and rolled onto her back

Snow laughed "come on Kate..."

"Just... (Giggles) let me rest for a sec.."

"Oh okay..." It didn't take long for him to wait as Kate fell asleep in no time

"You are such an angel when you sleep..." He said quietly as he rolled Kate onto his back and gently walked to her den. Once he arrived at her den he sat her down gently next to Humphrey and started his way out of the den alone to patrol the territory.

Unknowing to Snow Lexi came out of the den and came up behind him

He looked behind him to see who was following him and a friendly face greeted him with promise... "Hey Lexi..." He whispered

"Hey you!" Lexi says nudging him

"What's wrong?" He replied with a hush voice

"Nothing? why?"

"I'm just concerned for you that's all..."

"How come Snow?"

"Because you're my friend and friends stick together and a true friend will always look out for one-another."

"That is true, but as of now Im fine!" Lexi said as she wagged her tail

Snow smiled "I'm about to head off on patrol you should stay with your mother. She got hit by a tranquilliser dart."

"Ohh no your staying here for the night!"

"Lexi I have to... For the safety of you and the pack..."

"Im sure its fine for the night! Beside I don't want you out there by your self... in the dark... Did I mention alone?"

"Okay Lexi... Just for you..." He smiled

"Good!"

Snow headed back inside the den and slept where he normally slept, away from Kate and Humphrey

Lexi went to go lie in her usual spot but then hesitated and looked at snow

Snow opened his eyes and noticed Lexi staring at him.

"Umm Snow?"

"Yes Lexi?"

"Do you mind if I lie with you tonight?"

"Of course. If it makes you comfortable..." Snow smiled

Lexi had a little smile and lied down right next to Snow

"Goodnight Lexi..."

"Goodnight.. Snow."

As they both fell asleep the dawn approached the next day illuminating the den with a holy glow of sunshine and the beautiful singing of birds  
Kate was lying down with her face ploughed into the dirt as her tongue hung out of her mouth

KIM was already up just giggling at the sight of Kate sleeping in her awkward position.

The sun began to rise higher shining into the den.. Kate's eyes slowly began to open as she started to awaken. Kate lifted her head as drool dripped from her mouth. "aww man..." she said quietly as she wiped her mouth. "Arg my head..." Kate grabbed her head and laid on her back. KIM just sat next to her and laughed. "Well good morning sunshine!"

Kate glared at KIM, "I don't see you getting shot with a Tranquilliser KIM..." KIM shrugged "Yea not this time at least!"

Kate rolled onto her stomach and tried to get up but the tranquillisers effect was still effecting her.

Kate lied back down.. "I don't see me getting up anytime soon.." Kate tilts her head and sees Lexi lying next to Snow.

Snow had awoken from his sleep. He tried to get up but found himself forced back down by Lexi

Lexi was still fast asleep

"Hmm..." Snow very quietly tried to get himself up

Lexis arm slowly slipped off Snows back

"Phew..." He said as he finally stood up. "Morning Humphrey, morning Kate..."

"Hmmhmophnd..." Kate mumbled in the dirt.

"Oh dear, it still hasn't worn off..." Snow tilted his head...

Kate lifted her head... "Yea you can say that again.."

Snow said nothing and walked to the exit of the den and sat on the rocky edge. A harmonious tune popped into his head, one that he could use for the moonlight howl. Then it hit him... "I need to ask Lexi to the moonlight howl." He said under his breath

Kate took another attempt to get up and this time it succeeded.. Kate shook her head and hobbled out of the den

Snow remained in his deep thoughts about tonight

Kate plopped down next to him

"Feeling better now your in this crisp air?"

"Yea.. (takes a deep breath) this is helping me a lot right now.. I haven't had an experience like that in quite a few years."

"Well your lucky I saved your life..." Snow touched his left shoulder and looked at his paw and found some blood that stained the tips of his paw. He took a closer inspection and found out it was a little claw cut on his shoulder.

"Where the heck did that come from?"

"Must have been Lexi... Looks like she must have had a little nightmare and got frightened."

"Geez!" Kate grabs the claw from his shoulder. "Thats insane!"  
"It's nothing she didn't mean it..."

"I know that but that had to hurt?"

"Nah I barely felt it..."

"Well you were also asleep I'm sure?"

"True.. But hey I've got a big day coming up and I'm ready to do some catching up on my fitness"

"By all means"

Snow sprinted off to the Eastern part of the territory and began his 3 hour exercise

Snow ran an entire lap of the park and jumped between two trees and did a huge summersault and landed on top of a log. He kicked the log into the air and kicked it with great force and sent it flying into a tree, making it shatter into log boards. He spent 1 hour tree squatting near the fermented berry patch. He became exhausted and greedily lapped up the water at a near-by lake. Snow then took an easy walk back to the den to find Lexi who had finally woken up and was sitting at the mouth of the den

"Well look who finally came back! How was the work out?"

"Good and like usual exhausting..." He chuckled panting for breath

"I bet!"

"Lexi... There's something I would like to ask you..."

"Yea what is it?"

"Lexi... Would you... Howl with me at the moonlight howl?"

"The moonlight howl?"

"Yes... You and me howling together for the first memorable time of our lives! What do you say?"

Lexi was quiet for a few seconds... then a smile formed.. "Of course I will!"

"You will! Oh Lexi you've made my day!" Snow said wagging his tail

"Well to be honest Snow... I was hoping you would ask me!"

"You were?"

"Yes!"

"Oh Lexi if you were an angel that had fallen from the wolf gods you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in a LONG time..."

Lexis tail began to wag

"Would you like to have a little walk with me to admire the sights at rabbit poo mountain?"

Lexi just giggles... "Leaving to my aunt to name a mountain that!"

Snow smiles "would you like to go?"

"Sure sounds like fun!"

Snow headed out with Lexi and walked side by side enjoying the sunshine

Lexi looked at Snow "You know Snow may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is on your mind?"

"Why do you always look so nervous around me?"

"I do? Well there's always something about you that gives me a feeling in my heart. It feels like its melted every time I see you. It's nothing bad its just that I feel so much compassion for you..."

"You know I kind of feel the same way about you to."

"Really... Wow then I guess we maybe a great team..." Snow said with blushed cheeks

Lexi stops and hugs him.. "What you did for me back there with Axel and his pack... was very brave of you.." "No one has ever done that kind of thing for me before."

"I did it to protect you... I made it a promise to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do..."

"Well.. even though you got knocked out, I'm grateful!"

"It was that or have you die in-front if my very eyes... I would take a bullet for you Lexi..."

"Well i just hope it never gets to that point.. I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither Lexi, me neither..." He said smiling warmly

Lexi let go of her hug and just smiled

Lexi and Snow arrived at the mountain and sat down at the top

"You know what I love the most about this park."

"And what's that?"

"The sunsets! I love the mixture of colours!"

"They sure look beautiful... Especially with you by my side..."

Lexi was silent for a second and then pins Snow to the ground

Snow laughs & looks into her eyes

"Theres something I've been wanting to do.."

Snow looks deeper into her eyes bringing a new feeling to his heart with a sparkle in his eyes

Lexi gives him a kiss

His breath was cut short and closed his eyes tight


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lexi lifts her head and gets off of him

"Wow Lexi..." Snow said as he stood back up "I-I-I love you"

Lexi took a deep breath... "I... feel like Im beginning to love you too."

"I never thought this day will come... You are my everything Lexi and nothing will change that..."

"As you are mine.."

Snows tail wagged wildly and smiled wider than ever

Lexi goes in for another kiss

Snow immediately embraced the love that Lexi had so given him the heart melting sensation that he had long dreamed of and knocked her to the ground. Pent up with a longing kiss that he'd wish that would never end

When Lexi eventually broke the kiss Snow sat up and helped Lexi off the ground. He hugged her warmly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lexi took a look at the sunset... "Well I suggest we get ready for tonight.. If this is just taste of what tonight could bring then I'm excited!"

"Oh there is more from this wolf... Just be prepared" he said as he pulled away from the hug

Lexi ran off to the den to get ready for her night

Snow smiled and headed for a flock of honey berry flowers that filled his nose with an unbelievable romantic touch. He took hold of the flowers and dabbed them against his fur. He brushed his fur straight with his claws and was ready to meet Lexi at the howling rock

Lexi arrived back at her Den to get ready for her night and Kate was also there getting ready for her night as well!

As Kate helped Lexi get ready for her night.. "So he asked you didn't he?" She said smiling. Lexi shook her head up and down happily. "Well thats good, Im happy for you! Your father and I will be there tonight as well so we will see you there shortly.. Now don't keep him waiting!" Lexi gave Kate and hug and ran out of the den.

Snow looked over in the distance and found Lexi approaching over the hill where he saw the beauty that made his jaw drop... "Oh my... She's hot..." He said to himself

Lexi looked up at the mountain and saw it filling up with friends and wolves from all over in her pack! For her this was her first but Snow didn't know that yet.

Lexi looked up trying to find Snow but was rudely interrupted.. "Well well look who it is...?" Lexi looked behind her and shook her head and rolled her eyes.. "I cant say Im surprised I ran into you here Summer.." Summer flicks her hair back, "Of course Im here I wouldn't I.. My question is why is such and outcast like you here?"

"Because I have a date tonight!" Summer laughs "You? Have a date! Why would anyone take you to a howl?" "Because unlike your so called wolf friend he actually cares for me and likes me!"

Snow saw the girls with Lexi and started his walk down to intervene.

Summer and her little group she was with just laughs at her. "The daughter of the freak of the park..."

"HEY don't you call my mom a freak Summer!" "Then what would you like me to call her hmm? A wolf who has a monster living inside of her, a reckless beast I might add!" Summer said with a smile. Lexi began to growl, "You know Summer your so SMUG you know that! KIM and my Mom have saved your fur higher than you can probably count!"

Sumer walks up to Lexi and pokes her in the chest. "You better watch who you talk to like that!" "Or what Summer? What could you possibly do to me?" Summer just growled.

"Ok break it up girls!" He said walking down the hill

They both turn and see a white wolf walking up to him.. Lexi looks at Summer and smiles.

"Hey Lexi..." He said with a proud and noble voice...

Lexi goes up and gave him a hug.. "Long time no see... Snow!"

"I had to do something to impress your little friends there." He said embracing the hug

"Friends... they are no friends of mine.."

He pulls away from the hug and turns to face the girls and walked towards them

Summer and her stuck up friends stood tall as he approached

"Who do you think you are? Lexi has found a perfect date and with me she's protected against 'thugs' like you!"

"Pfftt your her date?"

"Yes... I am and she loves me for who I am. Now get lost!"

"OH yea..." Pokes him "Who are you to say to us to get lost!"

"You dare threaten me!"

"ALIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" A yell was heard right behind them

Snow winced at the loud voice

Kate was walking up towards them

"Kate..." He said with relief in his voice

Kate walks up to all of them with a serious look on her face... First she looks at Summer and her friends.. "You three.. Ud better be on your way before I tell your parents about the trouble your causing.." With their tails between their legs they walked about while Summer Glared at Lexi.

"Thank you Kate..."

"You two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine..." Snow smiled

"Good.." Kate looked at Lexi and she was still glaring at Summer and her friends..

"Come on Lexi..." He held her paw and walked to the top of the howling rock.

Lexi grabs Snows hand, gives her mom a wave and hopes for a good night

Snow arrived at the top of the hill with Lexi and stopped and looked into her eyes.

Lexi took a breath and looked up at the sky.. "Hey.. thanks for coming down and helping me."

"No problem. Just remember, I will always be there for you. If there ever comes a day that we can't be together, Keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever."

Lexi gives him a hug... "I hope so."

He looked deep into her eyes and took a deep breath and howled in the most beautiful voice

Lexi howled along with him howling in perfect harmony which was surprising since it was only her first time...

They both howled in beautiful harmony for a musical love that expresses itself like the strong bond that brought them together.  
Lexi stopped to catch her breath.. "Your howl is amazing!"

"I'm always full of surprises..." He went to the top of his vocal range and howled in the most romantic way he could imagine

Everyone just seemed to stop and look at him

He stopped suddenly and looked around "too loud?"

They all looked at each-other and shook their heads.. A random voice yelled out "Nice one!"

Snow chuckled nervously

Lexi put her paw behind her head and giggled.

"You wanna continue? Or do you think we should call it a day?"

"How about we go see my parents and see how there night is going?"

"Yeah sure!" Snow said happily

Lexi got up and pointed towards the direction where they usually howl

They both walked towards Kate and Humphrey. While walking up towards the top of the of the mountain Lexi heard a very familiar howl!

Lexi turned to Snow, "Did my mom ever tell you about my aunt Lilly?"

"I've heard of her but never really got the chance to properly introduce myself..."

"Well you'll have your chance! If I know any wolfs howl thats Lilly's howl!"

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting her!"

"Alright then follow me!" Lexi jumps onto some boulders and onto a higher level of the mountain with snow not to far behind!

Snow jumped on the same boulders and was now on the same level as Lexi. "If it isn't the lavender eyed girl herself..." He said to himself as he caught a glimpse of the white furred wolf

Lilly was leaned up against garth sitting and just enjoying the night. "Hey aunt Lilly!" Lexi yelled from behind them.

Lilly turned her head and saw her niece walking up the mountain along with a visitor. "Well look who it is!How have you been Lexi!" As she gave her a hug. "Im good, Hows your night?" Lilly nods "So far so good, it is a beautiful night!"

Lexi nodded.. "Oh aunt Lilly I have someone Id like you to meet!"

"Hi! My name is Snow" Snow said with a welcoming smile

"Nice to meet you! Wait? Are you the wolf that Garth help save earlier?"

"Yes... Yes I am..." He said with a sad smile

"OH don't be embarrassed by it! I heard you were brave today!"

"I guess I was but it doesn't matter now. I don't think my day could get any better...

"Your a lucky guy howling with such a special girl!"

"She is special... To me... And she is my angel. One that I can't let go."

Lilly smiled happily.. Garth turned and walked up to them. "Hey Snow! How you feeling?"

"Well Garth, I feel great thank you..."

"Well thats good! I didn't know what to think when I didn't see you moving but like I over heard you say it doesn't matter now!"

"Yeah we all have to learn to let go at some of the irrelevant things in our lives..."

"That is true!"  
Snow cuddled up next to Lexi and a smile formed on his face, feeling lucky to have a girl like Lexi in his life

"Well it looks like you two both have a long night ahead of you so go ahead and have some more fun!" Lilly gave Snow a hug. "It was nice meeting you!"

Snow pulled away from Lexi and returned Lilly's hug before going back to Lexi "lets hear that beautiful howl of yours once more time..." He said lovingly

Lexi takes a big breath and lets out a howl.. Lilly and Garth also join in

Snow joins in also and howls in tune with Lexi. He pressed his cheek against hers and howled to the heavens.

Then Lexi stopped and her ears pointed up...

Snow realised that Lexi had stopped and looked at her with deep concern held within his gaze.

Lexi walked to the end of the cliff and stood straight

Snow looked at Kate and she waived him to go see what was troubling his date. He walked towards Lexi and stood beside her. He focused his eyes to where Lexi was looking and found the situation that Lexi was so concerned about

"Shh listen.."

Snow listened carefully

Lilly and Garth came and sat next to Lexi and Snow... "AXEL..." Garth said deeply.

"This isn't good" snow said in a hush tone

Garth shook his head, "No its not but its not bad either.. they aren't in our territory but every moonlight howl since the day Kate kicked him and the others out of the pack they all howl they same night we do... Just to tick us off..."

Lexi stopped looking out in the distance and look down and saw her mom, Kate standing on the edge below

"She seems focused on those wolves over there... Axel is one wolf I'd like to rip the head off from his very body and feed it to bears..."

Garth nodded... "You and me both kid.." Lilly looked concerned and her ears lied back.

Snow looked back to Lilly and saw she was concerned about something. He turned and faced Lilly. "What's wrong?"

Lilly leaned up to snow and whispered in his ear. "Theres something I need to tell you... alone.."  
"Yeah, yeah sure..." He said discreetly and walked with Lilly to a place to where they couldn't be heard

"I don't know if you noticed but Garth doesn't like Axel very much.. no one does... but between you and me... the things between Garth and Axel are personal.."

"All i want is Axel to stay away from this pack I couldn't bare seeing Lexi getting hurt..."

"She almost was a few years ago.."

"What happened?"

"Well before the Eastern wolves and the northern wolves joined they each had their best alphas.. We had Kate, Hutch and several others but the Eastern wolves had two well known alphas... Garth and Axel. To Garth Axel was like a brother to him. They trained together, they hunted together, but when the packs joined thats when things went wrong... Kate and Garth became the new leaders of the newly joined pack but Axel believed that he should have been one of the leaders next to Garth, but when it was decided that Kate was the best decision... Jealousy took over.  
Axel hated Kate and felt that she had no right to be a leader next to Garth. So him and along with some other wolves he made his own little pack which is what we now call the rogue pack. Their mission... Over throw the pack leaders...

Kate and Garth didn't know about the situation.. and with Kate pregnant with Lexi at the time it was the least of her worries.. but one day while she was doing her usual check she was surrounded by Axel and his pack... One by one they each attacked her which sent howls and yelps through out the park. When Garth heard the noise her ran as fast as he could only to see that the one who he once called his brother was attacking his friend.."

A tear ran down his eye "oh my god..." He clenched his paw tight "Lilly... I am going to kill that bastard! I made a promise to this park and to hell am I ever going to break it. Don't you worry your niece will be kept safe. Like I always have been..." Snow put his paw on Lilly's shoulder and said "look into my eyes and see my fire. These are the eyes of a warrior and they not only bring fear into the enemies I have encountered. But they are also there to give a piece of hope into the wolves that need it most." Snow removed his paw from Lilly's shoulder and nodded his head in trust

Lilly shook her head... "Snow you don't understand, he nearly killed you what happens when he finds you again? You see if it wasn't for KIM that day Kate would have been killed along with Lexi!"

"There's something I need to tell you... I was part of an elite training program back in the North Western pack and they taught me a few things about dealing with these rogues... I never put them into action since they were too dangerous..."

Lilly shook her head.. "One other thing.. he the reason why Garth's Dad, Tony is gone...!"

"Lilly I'm going to do the best I can to avenge this pack... Or die trying..."  
"Your not going to do it alone... Garth and I wont let you, neither will Lexi.. You have something to live for now and its that girl right there!" Lilly points at Lexi who was still listening to the howls.

Snow sighed and looked to the ground "Your right Lilly she's too important to let her slip outta my life and hopefully I will live to marry her..."

"Well that will take some time.." Lilly puts her paw on his shoulder. "But seeing how things are going between you two I don't see why that wont happen."

"Thanks Lilly.. Lets go back to Lexi and Garth..."

Lilly nods "But does that help answer some questions Snow?"

"Yeah it does, I realise the rivalry we have with these 'rogues' and I'm certain that we can bring them to a stop..."

"I hope so, ever since they nearly killed Kate and killed Tony thats really been the only thing on Garth's, Kate's and KIMS minds."

"Lexi?" Snow said walking towards her

Lexi looks behind her. "Yes?"

"I'm heading home okay? I'll see you back in the den..."

"Oh...? Umm ok ill see you then."  
"Till then." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and headed to the den

Snow continued walking towards the den on the way there he saw Kate looking at him as he walked along. He made his way up the slope that lead to Kate and Humphrey's den and stepped inside. Curling into a ball and falling asleep...

The howls began to die down as the night grew long.. Lexi let a long yawn out. "Hey Aunt Lilly? I'm going to go to bed, you and Garth have a good night!" Lilly and Garth gave her a hug as she headed back to the den. Upon arriving she saw Snow passed out in his corner and she just smiled.. "He's so cute when he's asleep." She thought  
Snow rolled over and mumbled to himself "come on Alex that's no way to behave... Be nice to your sister..."

Lexi just smiled and shook her head as she lied next to him as the Moon grew higher in the sky.. Meanwhile Kate was still sitting out side... Humphrey tapped her on her shoulder.. "Hey babe shouldn't you be heading to bed?" Kate shook her head. "Im not tired, but ill come in, in a few minutes.." Humphrey nodded and kisses her on her cheek, "Ok have a good night!"

Snow rolled over once more and put his arm around her unknowingly

Kate turned her head and continued to look at the moon. "Somethings on your mind?" KIM added.. Kate nodded, "Its Axel... tonight that wasn't their usual howl... it was a message... They are coming for Snow and Lexi!"

KIMS eyes illuminated Yellow as her spirit shone in the moonlight. "Kate.. You know I wont let anything happen to you or those two.. I made that promise years ago." Kate nodded, "I know you did KIM and I know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sitting her nor Lexi.. but you can only do some much... you and wolfclaw.. Now be honest with me.. didn't you feel a little over powered in that fight between you and Axels pack?"

KIM shrugged "I cant lie to you cause you'd catch it, but... Yea I was.. There was to much going at once and I think if it wasn't for Garth showing up when he did... Snow and Lexi wouldn't be here tonight.. which still sends a shiver up my spine."

"But this time... I wont let my guard down again! I owe it to you..!" Kate gave KIM a hug. "You've don't owe me anything, you have given me so much already!"

Kate let out a yawn. "Well I should get to bed I know Humphrey is waiting for me. Have a good night KIM and Ill see you tomorrow." KIM nodded as Kate walked into the den.

Kate walked into the den and everyone was asleep. Humphrey was lying on his back and Lexi was over in the corner with Snow with his arm around her.. Kate smiled and shook her head with the message still in her mind.. "Stay safe.." She says as she silently falls to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Lexi was the first one to wake up. She silently yawned and very carefully removed Snows arm from off her back. Snow stayed fast asleep whilst Lexi just smiled and walked out towards the exit of the den and sat on the edge of the cold, rocky ground and watched the sunrise.

Meanwhile Snow was moving about frantically and constantly saying "no" his nightmare was clearly a nightmare he didn't want to have.

"Axel this has gone on for long enough! You need to pay for your actions and to right the wrongs you have caused!"

"Ha! You think yourself better than me Snow?! Your girlfriend loves you so much I decided to take the very thing that means so dear to you." He said pointing to Lexi's unmoving corpse

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Snow screamed with tears forming in his eyes

Axel then approached him and put his paw on Snow's shoulder.

"Don't worry Snow you'll see her again... When I take the very heart that brought you together!" He said as he forcefully extended his claws and forced his paw into Snow's chest and ripping his heart out. "Such a strong heart... But not a strong spirit... Your pathetic Snow and you always will be..."

Snow slumped to the ground and laid motionless.

Snow screamed "AAAAHHHHH!" He awoke bolt upright and shivered in fear but Kate and Humphrey were still in the deep abyss of sleep.

Kate woke up franticly and stood ready... "WHAOO WHAT WHO? Kate looked around and saw Snow all torn up and with tears down his face.. "Oh my god, Snow are you ok?" Kate ran over to him and hugged him.

"Make him stop, please make him stop..." He said trembling "he killed Lexi and ripped the heart out of my very body..."

Kate grabbed him in his arms and hugged him tight... Lexi rans in "I heard a scream?"

Snow looks Lexi in her eyes deeply as fear was evident in his eyes.

"Snow are you ok?"

"No..." He said faintly  
Lexi ran up to Snow and her mom and sat next to him. "Mom talk to me? Whats wrong with him?" Kate shook her head, "He had a really bad nightmare!"

Snow looked up towards Lexi and was relieved to see her again

"Snow?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? What happened in your nightmare that made you scream like that?"

"I had a nightmare where I confronted Axel and you were dead and he hit me so hard in the chest he tore through my chest and ripped out my heart and once I slumped to the ground I woke up..."

Lexi looked at Kate and they just stared at each other with their eyes wide open.. "Hey Snow... its ok I'm still here.." Lexi lifted his head.

"Thank you..." A small smile formed on his muzzle and wiped away the tears that stained his fur.

Lexi goes and hugs him and doesn't let go..

Snow wraps his arms around her and hugs her lovingly and snuggles his head against hers

Lexi put her nose on his check and snuggles with him.. "Its ok Snow Im not going anywhere.."

"Me neither, I want to stay with you till the end and never let go. Because the beauty that lays with you will always keep our bond strong and our relationship even stronger." Snow said warmly with compassion and love in his eyes

Lexi let go of her hug as a tear rolled down her face

"I love you Lexi and there's something wonderful I need to tell you. I made a present with my heart to give  
Open with care, now I'm asking you please.  
I know that you love me and I love you so. Will you be my angel?"

Lexi put her hair back... "Are you asking me what I think your asking me?"

"Will you make this moment a memory we will never forget? And take my paw in marriage?"

Lexi closes her eyes and nods her head.. "yes... Yes I will."

"Oh Lexi!" He said happily

Lexi wiped away her tears and continued to nod

"Lexi?

"Yes..?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... You have the most beautiful eyes and the most beautiful smile but not only that. You also have the most beautiful heart and soul..." Snow took her paw and continued "What you are seeing now in front of your very eyes is a future husband who is going to love you forever and always be there for a shoulder to cry on..."

Lexi just smiles and then pins snow and rubs his nose with her own.

Snow smiled wide and rubbed her nose with love in his mind and in his heart

Kate just sat back nearly passing out and shakes her head.. "Now I know why my mom passed out when I admitted my love for Humphrey.."

Snow stopped rubbing noses with Lexi and hugged her with happiness building up inside of him.

Lexi rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked up and saw Kate who was sitting in awe...

Snow got of of Lexi and stood back up smiling warmly at her.

"Mom are you ok?" She asked.. Kate just sat silently.. "I... Im not sure it was just so sudden.."

Snow looked towards Kate who looked surprised

"MOM?" Lexi asked. "Did my little girl just say she's getting married?" Kate said weakly..

"Yeah... We're getting married..." Said Snow cuddling up to Lexi

Kate's eyes got heavy as she fell to the ground waking Humphrey.. "Huh... What did I miss?" He asked.

"Your daughter's getting married Humphrey..."

Humphrey falls back passing out... Lexi giggled, "I think it went well!"

Snow laughed and said "Sure did! Should we tell Lilly and Garth?"

"I think we should eventually... course maybe coming from my mom would be better than coming from us.." Lexi rubs the back of her head. "I think we've made enough wolves pass out today."

Snow chuckles and rubs his neck with his paw "Should we leave Kate and Humphrey to their duties?"

"I suggest we try to wake them up... Moms got poor wolfclaw pinned in a weird position.."

"Good plan... How should we do it though..."

"Well my mom should be easy.. If I know KIM shes seen the whole thing... I just hope she didn't pass out her self?" Lexi walks over to Kate and grabs wolfclaw who was around her neck. "Umm KIM a little help please!" Wolfclaw began to glow blue and Kate started to change into KIM.. "Lexi backed up to Snow.. "Cross your paws!"

Snow crosses his paws

KIM was present but she wasn't moving.. "Well it looks like she passed out to?" Then mumbling was heard. KIMS face was deep in the dirt of the den. "You know... it takes a lot to make your mom pass to be honest.. I nearly passed out my self.." KIM lifts her head out of the dirt and looks at the two.

"Morning KIM..." He said sheepishly

"yeah... good morning to you too.."

Snow put his paw behind his head.. "So you know already huh?" KIM nodded. "Yep the whole thing, and like Kate said it was a bit sudden wasn't it?"

Snow looked to the ground in disappointment "There goes the wedding" he thought to himself

Lexi shrugged... "I don't know.. do you think so KIM?" KIM nodded "uh yea.. I mean you two only met a few days ago?"  
"Yea but KIM theres something about him that I have never seen before.. he actually treats me like I'm someone special!"

KIM looked at Lexi.. "What was that about?" Lexi sighs, "I don't know, Ill be back.. SNOW COME BACK!" She yelled.

Snow continued running until he arrived at the howling rock and jumped his way to the very top

Lexi wasn't to far behind... "Snow..." She said nearly out of breath.. "Why... did.. you run off?"  
"I'm starting to think that KIM may have a point... Unless you think there's more than that... I just had to clear my mind of something so I left... I'm sorry for doing it but something's can't be explained..."

"You know you can always talk to me. Whats bothering you?"

"Just the fact that KIM thinks I've made a mistake of asking you to marry me at such an early time in our time together..."

"Whoa hold on Snow she didn't mean it like that! She was just surprised thats all."

"But I love you so much and I want it to last forever. There is something I love about you and every time I look into your eyes I know that you love me." Snow sighed at added "I'll come back to the den with you. I think I have to explain why my love for you is so unique..."

"I don't think you have to.. Im sure you have made your point, but like KIM said it was just really sudden... for them anyway!"

"I love you Lexi" he said as he pulled her in for a hug

Lexi hugged Snow.. "I love you too, you've done so much for me."

"And I will continue doing for us to live happily together..." Snow said giving Lexi a lick on the cheek

"You have made me feel so special, something no one has ever done besides my parents. Most called me a freak because they thought I looked like KIM, but you saw the true side of me."

"What I see is a beautiful girl with the most beautiful personality and the kindest voice. I don't care what you look like I only care about what's inside of that massive heart of yours..."

"I know you do..." Lexi smiles

Snow pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes "When would you like the wedding?" He smiled

"As soon as my parents let us."

"True... What would you like to do in the meanwhile?"

"I'll leave that up to you!"

"Umm okay... Hmm... How about we sit under the stars tonight?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Hey, do you wanna visit the place where I grew up? But I do warn you, you might not like what you see..."

"Well that makes me a little nervous about it then... I kind of heard what happened.."

"Your right... its probably nothing but ashes and broken memories..."

"I mean... I don't think thats what you need to see either.."

"Hmm... For some reason I've always wanted to visit there and place some flowers near my old den"

"But... do you really want to see it again?"

"Yes I just wanna pay my respects to my Mother and Father for raising me and keeping true to their hopes and maintaining a strong family."

Lexi wasn't sure.. "Well I suppose if it means that much to you? Umm is it alright if KIM comes with?"

"Yeah sure... I guess she would want to see what happened..."

"Well not only that but just in case Axel and his pack show up.. Mentioning Axels name sent a shiver down Snows spine and reminded him about his nightmare.

"I hope so. The last wolves I wanna see is Axel and his pack of thugs!"

"You and me both Snow... You and me both..."

Snow sat up with Lexi and made their way to KIM's den. 4 minutes later they soon arrived and entered the den

KIM was still lying on the ground looking up at the ceiling of the den.. Humphrey was still out as well.

"KIM?" Said Snow in a hush whisper voice.

KIM lifts her head.. "Oh there you two are!"

"We were just wondering if you'd come with us to where I was born to place some flowers in respect of my deceased parents." He paused for a second before adding "Plus protecting us if we encounter Axel..."

"Wait... you mean the park that you came from?" Snow are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure KIM..." Snow said with a serious expression across his face

"I mean I respect that you want to pay your respects but I know whats its like to run into your past.."

"This is something I have to face up to KIM I can't just keep ignoring it..."

"Very well.." KIM gets up and stretches and shakes her body. "Then I suggest some really nice flowers and I know the perfect field of them!"

Snow follows KIM out of the den with Lexi walking beside him and headed for the field of flowers

KIM leads Snow and Lexi to the area of flowers.. "Well here they are!" In the centre of the Forrest lay a small field of flower ranging from purple to yellow. The flowers were beautiful!

"I think one of each colour." He said looking around like he's spoiled for choice

KIM walks up to snow.. "Hey I have a great flower you can add to your bouquet!"

He follows KIM with a lot of flowers already held in his mouth

KIM grabs a purple flower and it begins to sprout black and yellow petals.. The petals looked a lot like KIMS eyes. KIM turns around "Here snow your centre piece!"

"Mhphrh it's beautiful" he said in a muffled voice

KIM placed it right in the centre.. "Ok kiddo... lead the way."

He looked towards where the Eastern and Western packs were facing and starting walking between the centre of them. Around 20 minutes of solid walking they finally arrived at the border of the East-West Territory. And straight from that moment the evidence of the destruction was clear

"Oh my god.." KIM said with shook in her voice "Theres nothing left!"

They continued walking deeper into the devastation and miraculously found a den that had burn marks all over the entrance to the den. A shiny object caught Snow's attention and looked at it. He picked the object up with his paw and showed it to KIM.

KIM took the little item.. "What is it?"

"The bullet... The bullet that tore my parents apart..."

KIM examined the bullet.. "This is all crushed.." A small tear runs down her cheek.. "I know these things all to well."  
Snow looked towards his den and walked towards it and said "My dad always said that this den could protect us against anything... Against monsters, nightmares and sleepless nights... This den is practically indestructible." Snow cleared the cob-webs that had formed at the entrance of the den and entered the den.

Lexi came close to KIM...

Snow found a necklace on the ground where he used to sleep before the accident...

"What kind of necklace is that snow?" KIM asked.

"A necklace of a soldier... My dad gave it to me when I finished alpha training as a gift to say well done... It was the shape of a wolfs fang to show that there is a fighter within you and you are never going to be intimidated by anyone who gets in your way... He said "fight with strength, love with your heart" I've always heard him say that... It's just a shame that he's gone..." Snow let a tear run down his face and placed the flowers with the black and yellow petals in the centre.

Lexi walked up and let snow cry on her shoulder... KIMs ears lied back.. Wolfclaw hovered next to her.. KIM scratches under his lower jaw.

"I don't think I've seen this much destruction in a long time huh wolfclaw.."

Snow pulled away from the hug, wiping away his tears and kissed her lovingly. Snow looked at the necklace and placed it over his head and wore the necklace his father had given him

"It fits you Snow.. Just like wolfclaw and I!"

"Thanks KIM... Come on let's go home..."

Snow and Lexi walked out but KIM stayed in the den.. "So much love here in this den at one time.. If you can hear me I just want to let you know your son will be safe with us and Ill be sure of it... Spirit to Spirit you have my word!" A small dim of light appeared at the back of the den and appearing in front of KIM were... Snows Family.

The spirits became clearer and their identities were revealed. Snows father, Vito and his wife, Chloe. They both appeared in all their glory.

Vito had pure white fur and amber eyes a strange thing for a wolf. His wife Chloe had black fur and blue eyes

KIM sat up straight as the spirits started to show themselves..

"We have a visitor..." Said Vito

"Yes sir.. My Name is KIM.."

"Well it's nice to meet you KIM" said Chloe "what brings you to the over-world of our darkest times?" Asked Vito

"Well sir.. You see Im a spirit just yourself and your wife. I my self was killed many years ago but thanks to a special friend Im able to walk along the living again.."

"Well it's good to hear from another warrior like yourself KIM. How is our son?" Asked Chloe

"He's fine.. A little shaken to be honest.. Which is to be expected from what he has gone through."

"He's a tough son, trained him myself along with my husband... I have given a necklace for him to keep to remember that his parents love him where ever he may be..." Vito held Chloe's paw and smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know he's safe where he is at and has grown very fond of my... well my friends Daughter Lexi."

"Aww... He's moving on in the world... I feel proud for him. Does she feel safe with him?"

"More than you know.."

Chloe smiled "KIM I'm leaving it to you to avenge this pack... You see it wasn't just hunters that tore this park apart..." Vito said holding his head in shame. He looked back up and said "Are you familiar with the name Axel and his rogue pack of wolves?"

KIM's eyes widened... and showed her teeth.. "Other than the fact he's my mortal enemy and has killed on of my own pack members... A friends father, not to mention my friend Kate."

"He was also involved with the desolation of this pack. One by one he killed the mothers of children right in front of their little eyes. The pups couldn't survive without water, food or shelter... They died along with the rest of the pack just like me and Chloe..."

KIMS eyes started to glow yellow as she punches the wall of the cave making it crack... Then that hatred turned to tears and KIM started to break down.. "Its all my fault..."

"Don't blame yourself for this KIM... Its Axels jealousy and arrogance that brought this on us not yourself. We failed to protect our pack and we suffered the consequence..."

"No.. no you don't understand.. its because of me that he's so powerful.. and because of... man."

"KIM we forgive you for what Axel has brought upon our lives. We are happy here and we enjoy each-others company. Protecting Snow and his girlfriend is now your priority and stopping Axel is your goal. Stay true to what you believe in and fight with your strength and believe in your heart that what you are doing now is something that very few wolves can do..."

"Now I can see where Snow gets his sayings!"

"He's a wise wolf. Give him the life he deserves and make him happy..." Vito smiled.

KIM nods and wipes the tears off her face... "I'll do what I can.. We will all treat him like family!"

"Like family..." Chloe repeated with a mothers smile on her face.

"Like family and I promise on my afterlife that he wont get hurt ever again."

"We trust you completely with that KIM. We must get back to our resting places and enjoy the rest of eternity together... We thank you KIM... for your service, your honour and your valour. We wish you the very best KIM and we soon may meet again..."

Their spirits began to fade into the darkness and KIM gave them a wave.. "Thank you for your kind words.. I'll make you and your pack proud."

"You will KIM you've always had it within you..." Chloe said as her voice disappeared into the silence of the desolated park

The cave went dark once more and KIM sat in the silence to gather her thoughts... Wolfclaw swooped down and snuggled against her chest knowing that KIM was upset.

A strange female voice echoed through the den "You came to see the devastation too huh?"

KIM opened her eyes and turned around.. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay..." She sniffed the air around her and noticed a familiar scent. "Was someone here earlier?"

"Well hold on... first tell me who you are?"

"My name is Twilight... I'm a survivor of the great attack of the park..."

"Pleasure to meet you.."

"Was Snow here earlier?"

"Yes he was... Why do you ask? Was he a friend of yours?"

"He's my brother..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"...Your... your brother?"

She just nods

KIM ran up and gave her a hug... "Oh my god! He's going to be so happy to see you.. I... Uh... (KIM let go and backed up) Sorry Im just relieved he has some family still alive.. especially his sister!"

"It's okay... I just wanna see my brother again..." She said with a tear running down her face "Do you know where he is?"

"He's heading back to my pack and the park, but where did you run off to after this.. disaster?"

"I lived far away from here in some place called Idaho"

A small smile formed on KIMS face.. "You don't say.. a friend of mine and her mate where just down there not to long ago! Well a few years!"

"That's funny you should say that because I met two birds called Paddy and Marcel and they told me about two wolves who were relocated to repopulate..."

KIM put her paw up.. "OK OK you really need to talk a friend of mine!" (KIM began to transform)

"Whoa!" She said in awe

"So.. How is Paddy and Marcel?" Kate asked.

"They are good, they are still playing that weird game with that rock. But the tale they told was quite adventurous and exciting..."

"That game is what I think they called Golf and you have no idea how crazy that adventure really was.. speaking of which how did you get down here?"

"I got the train from over the mountain and stopped here to visit the place where I was born..."

Kate shivered... "Then you didn't see what happened then... good."

"Come on what are we waiting for I wanna see my big bro!"

"Yes, lets, this place is giving me the creeps... "

Both Kate and Twilight ran back towards the Central Park and arrived in no time at-all

"Ok Snow should be up in our den just sit here and relax and i'll be right back!"

She sighed and nodded her head in agreement and sat patiently until Kate returned.

Kate run up the side of the den and found Snow lying next to Lexi.

"Hey Kate!" Snow smiled glad that Kate was finally home

"Hey kiddo.. I ran into someone I really think you should meet!"

Snow sat up and walked to the entrance of the den.

"Here follow me.." Kate took Snow down to the side of the den. "Recognise who that is?"

Twilight looked at him for a moment before looking closely to recognise him. "Snow?" She said shyly.

"Yeah?" He replied

"I'm your sister..." She said with the glimmer in her baby blue eyes

"Twilight? Is that really you?!" Snow said

Twilight jumped Snow and pinned him down hugging him as tight as ever. "I thought you died..." Snow said sobbing onto Twilights shoulder

"Shh... Don't worry I missed you too..." She said as she let go of him and allowed him to stand up straight.

"You're wearing the necklace our dad gave you... You must truly care about us..."

"Of course I do sis... You've always been with me. In my heart and in my memories. I'm just glad I have you back in my life..."

Twilight hugged Snow once more time and saw Lexi coming out of the den and went down the side of the den

Lexi went and sat with Kate.. "Mom.. who's that?" she whispered. Kate chuckled "Its ok its his sister!"

"Lexi..." Snow said as he pulled away from Twilights hug and ran towards her and hugged her tight. "Lexi... Please let me apologise for not telling you this but it turns out my sister is alive and here!"

Lexi smiles "I can see that and I'm so happy for you!"

"Who's that Snow?" Asked Twilight

"This is my fiancé..."

Twilights jaw dropped and shook her head to regain her bearings "You're getting married?! Oh my gosh that is so cute! Congratulations!"

Lexi smiles.. "Yea its true."

"You're a lucky guy Snow... Never let that go..."

"Thanks Twilight."

"So where am I staying Snow?"

"What your staying here?"

"Of course I don't want this family torn apart again..." Twilight paused for a second before adding "Kate... Can I become part of the pack?" Asked Twilight

Kate nodded, "Of course you can, I'm very relieved that your here with Snow and part of our pack!"

"Thank you Kate, is there a place where I can stay?" Twilight said tilting her head

"Well we don't have any open dens at the moment so your more than welcome to stay with us if you'd like?"

"It must be quite a big den..."

"It is! We have plenty of room.. well at the moment"

"I would gladly stay at your den, I'll make sure I don't get in anyone's way."

"Thats not a problem at all!"

Twilight smiled and walked up to the den, leaving Lexi, Snow and Kate on their own

"How long has it been since you've seen you sister snow?" Kate asked

"Ever since the devastation of my pack... It's hard to think about it. But I'm glad to see her again..."

"I understand."

"Hey Kate I've been wondering... What is it like getting married?"  
"Well my marriage isn't what you'd call normal.."

"How so?"

"Well there was a lot of things going on. Aside from an alpha and omega becoming mates it was a big deal.. I was actually supposed to be married to Garth but I loved Humphrey!"

"Humphrey is better for you Kate I wouldn't see the same Kate if you'd married Garth

Kate nodded... "And I also died for about 5 minutes..."

"Geez how did it happen?"

"Or knocked out however you want to put it. There was a caribou stamped and one of them kicked me in the face. But when I woke up everyone was surrounding us and I told Humphrey the way i felt about him and we rubbed our noses... so Yea like I said it wasn't your normal wedding..."

A tear ran down his face with a puppy smile on his muzzle. "He's so lucky to have you in his life... I hope to have that experience one-day..." He said sighing

"Well i hope its a better one than that... hopefully a lot less dramatic!"

"I want it to be the most memorable moment... Right Lexi?"

Lexi nods happily

"Snow?!" Twilight shouted from a distance

"Yeah sis?" Snow asked in curiosity

"Why is there some if your blood on the ground here?" She replied

Kate looked at snow.. "Was that from the fight the other night?"

"Yeah it was..." Snow said looking towards Kate

He looked towards Twilight and said "Don't worry about it sis, it was from a fight a couple nights ago!"

Kate looked up towards Twilight, "Its a long story hun!"

"Okay!" She said and went back into the den.

"Kate, Lexi my sweetie pie I'm gonna take a little time alone to think about... Umm... Errr... Things... I'll be right back!" He said and sprinted quickly towards some nearby trees.

"Uhh ok? Are you ok?" Lexi asked.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" Shouted from a distance

He sprinted for only a short distance and approached a near-by pond. He sits down and takes a few laps of water to clear his mind of the bad things in his life.

"Well, well I see your little bitch friend isn't here white one..." The voice sounded familiar and his ears perked up and dug his claws into the dirt to face the monster. He came out of the bushes with his rogue pack and stopped a few feet away from Snow.

"I see a relative of your has come crawling back to the very thing she's gonna lose dearly..."

"You dare harm my sister!" Snow said with a growl forming in his throat

"Shut it you prick!" Axel said slapping Snow across the face

Axel grabs him by the chest.. "You think your so tough don't you... need I remind you who nearly killed you last time!"

"You still don't learn Axel you've become so pent up in your own anger you never learn that it's not them you're hurting you're only hurting yourself!" Snow put his paw around his throat and slowly extended his claws poking into Axels neck

Axel put out his paw and grabbed snow by his neck and lifted him making Snow lose his grip... "Huh... KIM hasn't told you has she?"

"What? that your the little bastard that has no right to even live in this civilisation?"

Axel brought him closer... "Look into my eyes.." Axels eyes began to split

Snows eyes widened.. "What the hell? Your eyes.. they look like KIMS!" Axel laughed, "So she didn't tell you!"

"I have her powers!"

Axel threw Snow to the ground and Snow just laid there trying to figure things out..

He got back up and sprinted towards Axel and delivered a powerful punch

Axel caught his paw in his hand and slammed him to the ground.. "You just don't learn do you?

He got back up again going for another blow

This time he lands a hit but it hardly fazes Axel..

He continues to repeatedly punch Axel. Punch after punch his energy was wearing off. Snow panted from exhaustion and looked deep into Axel's eyes with hate.

A smirk grew on axels face.. "Whats the matter tired all ready?"

"Thats a shame, I was just beginning to have some fun!"

"You're fucking dead Axel!"

Axel stands up right.. "Then go for it... free shot right here!"

Snows claws extended fully and used the energy he still had left within him and started cracking deviating blows with his claws

Axel took the blows...

Snows head began to feel faint and started to lose his balance

Axel using his paw pushes him over with ease.. "Childs play.."

Snow passed out and his heartbeat fell faint

Axel just smiled... "Fool.. I'd kill you know, but i want to see it in your eyes when I do.."

Meanwhile Lexi had returned to her den and sat opposite from Twilight

"So Twilight... Tell me a bit about your self?"

"I started life as a guard for the territory and I moved on to become a hunter. I'm funny, I consider myself pretty and a male magnet..." Twilight laughed for a moment before adding "Not bad for an Omega..."

"Your an omega! Very impressive.. guess it just goes to show that omegas can be just as strong as alphas!"

"I'm not always strong though... My brother is always capable of beating me up. But he ain't like that he only play fights me to train me in combat manoeuvres"

"I understand that! How is he as your brother.. I mean do you two get along well?"

"We get on really well... He cares for me and I care for him... Sure we have our differences but he's always been the guy that girls dream of..."

"Well thats good!" Just then Kate walked in.. "You know Snows been gone for awhile I hope he's ok?"

"He said he'd be okay..." Twilight said not sounding too confident

"Umm.. Mom? What's wrong with your necklace?" Lexi pointed out. Kate looked down and saw that wolfclaw was shaking and shuddering like crazy..."

"Kate? Is everything okay?" Twilight said getting concerned

"I.. I don't know? Wolfclaw whats wrong.." Then wolfclaw started to tug at her neck toward the exit of the den!

Twilight stood up and stood besides Kate. "What ever is wrong Kate I'm coming with you. United we Survive..."

Kate's eyes changed... "No.. I need to handle this alone!"

"No! I won't allow you! Now my brother might be out there hurt and I will not sit here knowing that I won't be beside him..." Twilight stood her ground and refused to obey her order.

"Then get out of my way!" KIM bolted out of the den leaving her behind

Twilight stood there feeling vulnerable Lexi had sat up and stood next to Twilight and placed her paw on her shoulder

"Twilight... don't take it personal.. KIM must feel that this is to much for you! My Mom wouldn't steer you into something you didn't want to see."

"I guess your right..." Twilight looked towards the far distance of the exit of the den and hoped to what ever it was that seemed so urgent

On the darkest part of the park Axel was having his usual fun.. "Common get up!"

He laid motionless with his heartbeat slowly decreasing by the second  
"Just what I thought.. Your weak.." Axel grabbed Snows neck.. "Such a waste!"

Snows mind was becoming inactive and he struggled to open his eyes

"Your not even worth keeping alive! Goodbye SNOW!" Axel through his other paw back ready for the final blow. "AXEL!" A voice screamed! Axel slowly turned his head.. "Well well well, I was wondering when you'd show up!"

KIM jumped out from behind the trees "AXEL THATS ENOUGH! She screamed. "PUT HIM DOWN... NOW!" Axel smiled.. "Or what KIM, kill me?.. we both know you don't have the guts to do that anymore!"

KIM growled.. "You know KIM I'm very disappointed in you.. not telling your friend here about us! Maybe if you had he wouldn't be fighting for his life!" KIMs teeth shown "Your about to know what that feels like Axel!" Axel pointed his paw at her and shook it.. "Nah uh uh No need for a fight.. Here!" Axel through Snow at the ground towards KIMs feet.. "Theres what you came for so here you go.. he's no fun when he's knocked out! KIM looked at Snow and sensed that his heartbeat was faint. "YOU BASTARD!" KIM ran at Axel tackling him to the ground and started punching his face and body with all her strength.

KIM jumped off of Axel and saw that he wasn't moving... "Good riddance..." KIM turned and ran to Snow.. "Snow... Snow answer me?"

He laid there motionless. With no sign of breathing

"No.. no no no... Snow common...!" KIM started to push on his chest... "Common common!"

Nothing happened as storm clouds began to form and rain hurled its way down onto the park

Kate's spirit sat next in terror as KIM helplessly tried to get Snow stable.. "KIM use your darkness or light?" KIM shook her head, "I cant I used to much of it last time when i repaired his body...  
KIM continued to push on his chest.. "Common..common!"

Lexi and Twilight had ran out to see what was happening

Lexi grabbed her mouth in shook when she witnessed what happened! "SNOW!" She screamed

Twilight was just as shocked as Lexi and tears formed in her eyes and ran away

Lexi ran up to KIM... "KIM what happened!" KIM looked away and pointed.. "It was Axel.."

Lexi was silent as she pet Snows head... "No..."

"Ha, Ha, Ha! how sweet it this!" Axel began to rise from the ground.. "So sad isn't it.. the loss of a loved one!"

KIM threw wolfclaw at his throat... "Heal him.. NOW!" Axel laughed.. "Why should I?" Wolfclaws grip got tighter.. "Cause if you don't Ill crush you head..." "I already told you KIM you don't have the guts.. you have changed.. you know what ever happened to that lose cannon of a monster you used to be hmm? All I see is a shell of that former self of yours!"

KIM growled... "Im better than that now.. Ive learned tricks and gained friends, something you wouldn't understand.." Then a smirk grew on her face. "Im about to show you one of those tricks asshole!" Axel began to scream in pain! "What are you doing?" "I told you your going to heal him so Im having my self a quick pick me up.. let me have the darkness your body has locked up in side!" KIM laughs

"You want a monster Axel.. You've got it!"

Axel continued to scream as the darkness was being drained from his body and flowing though wolfclaw to KIM.. KIMS smile grew.. "So nice... I haven't had darkness like this in a long time!" Lexi began to worry.. "Whats happening to her?" she thought. Axels scream started to die down as he went quite.. KIM took a deep breath.. "Thank you.. Axel!" Wolfclaw through him into a tree making it crack!

Lexi shook in fear.. "K...K.. KIM?" KIM looked behind and straight at Lexi.. Lexi backed away.. "KIM what happened to you?" KIM smiled stretched across her face.. "Your Mom ever tell you how I used to be Lexi? This heartless thing that lived inside her wanting to be free? Your looking at what I used to be..!" Lexis eyes widened. KIM didn't look as nice as she used to be, she look rugged and rough? Lexi got up and touched her face. "So this is what you used to be like? So rough like this.. you don't seem like yourself?" KIM nodded.. "Axel had so much darkness in him it brought the worst out of me, but thankfully Ive controlled that side.. I guess you can say I have a monster of my own.. Now back to Snow!"

Lexi ran back to Snow... "Please Snow Please get up!" "Snow... If you can hear me. I love you, and I want us to be together forever. Will you be my soldier and caress me in your arms forever 'till the end. Just kiss me slowly and love me tightly and I know that you are guarding me from the hate and lies in life." Lexi said pressing her head against his chest "please come back..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lexi felt a lick on her cheek and she felt Snows breathing.

"Ugh. Lexi?"

"Yes snow.."

"What happened?"

"OH.. that doesn't matter now.. Im just happy your alive!" Lexi hugged Snow tightly

"What's wrong Lexi it seems like something is disturbing you?"

Lexi looked up.. "See for your self.."

"KIM? What about her?"

"Well look?"

"Just hold on a second I think me and KIM need a little talk..." Snow limped towards KIM and approached her

KIM sat quietly... closing her eyes

"KIM what has gotten into you... What happened to the KIM 'we' knew?"

KIM opened her eyes... "To much darkness... I drained most of Axels darkness and this was my punishment.."

"Would you like some time alone?"

KIMS ears perked up.. "No... we have company coming to get their leader..."

Lexi approached KIM concerned about Snows condition

KIM turned at Lexi.. "You need to leave.. Lexi.." "BUT but Snow?" "I said now Lexi!" KIM yelled.

"Sorry Lexi, you can caress me in your arms later okay sweetie?

Snows ears perked up also to hear the rumbling sound of paw-steps coming towards them

Lexi nodded and ran for cover.. Wolfclaw swung violently as he got ready for the invasion... "Snow you want to know why they used to call me a monster? If not your about to find out!" Snow backed up behind KIM as red eyes appeared behind the trees and bushes.. The growls of the pack filled the area. "What have you done to our leader! Once cried out. "Nothing as bad as I should have done!" KIM yelled. Wolfclaw swung over and picked up Axel by his head and held him in front of her.. His blood from his neck stained his metal teeth. "If you want him.. come and get him!" KIM shouted!  
Snow growled at all of the wolves around him, clearly protective but not in any stable condition to fight

None of the wolves attacked and stayed hidden in the darkness of the forest... "Im not going out there... forget that.. quit being cowards..." They all spoke. KIM laughed, "Some pack you all are, your nothing but cowards."

"KIM remind me never to piss you off..."

"NO don't do it!" A wolf shouted. KIM looked behind her and saw a large alpha running at her! "Time to teach you all a lesson!" KIM threw Axel and grabbed the Alpha by the neck.. "Your bravery... will be your down fall.." The alpha swung and shook trying to loosen wolfclaws grip.

Wolfclaws grip got tighter.. "Please... don't..." The alpha said trying to get air.. " I... don't want to die.."

KIM smirked.. "You should have thought of that when you attacked my pack and friends.. AND THIS GOES TO ALL OF YOU... CROSS MY PATH AGAIN AND WHAT YOU SEE IN FRONT OF YOU WILL HAPPEN TO YOU TO! She yelled.

Snow walked up to Axel with an evil grin forming on his muzzle "Looks like the shit has fallen down on you huh? You see... If you fuck with a wolf, you're gonna get bitten." Snow lifted Axel by his chest and took a violent hold of his neck. He squeezed his neck tight and extended his claws on his left paw. His tail high in the air to show dominance

Axel opened his eyes.. "well look at this.. both of you finally have the upper hand.. or at-least you think you do!"

The claws in his right paw started to extend out of his paw and pressed them against his neck. "Unfortunately Axel those will be your last words." He impaled his claws into Axels neck slow and deliberate

"Snow... thats enough.." KIM said as she lowered wolfclaw with the alpha still in his jaws..

"Don't worry Axel... THIS WILL ONLY HURT ALOT!" He pushed his claws in even further into his neck, blood seeped from his neck and splashed on Snows muzzle. He licked the blood off his muzzle "Tastes good... Any last words!" Snow was getting reckless and viciously violent

"SNOW!" KIM yelled

He turned his head with an evil grin still on his muzzle. "What's wrong KIM can't stand to see the very thing that destroyed our lives dying between the paws that serve this pack justice?" Snow lifted his left paw and put it towards Axels chest he looked back to him. "You know I had a dream that you'd rip the heart out of the one you despised. But here I am ABOUT TO DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" KIM threw wolfclaw right at Snow wrapping him up with chain...

"Get this thing off of me!"

"Wolfclaw don't let him go.." KIM looked over at Axel who was being picked up by his pack members. "Why save me?" He said weakly. "I didn't.. I'm not going to let my friend reputations be destroyed by killing a defenceless wolf, even if it is you.."

Snow growled and struggled to break free

"Snow give it up.. nothing can break my chains... As for all of you you live today but we will meet again on better circumstances.." A smile appeared on Axels face.. "Like I said I knew you couldn't do it, even with all of my darkness running through your veins..." KIM shook her head.. "NO I'm just a better wolf than you are..."

Lexi approached Snow with a look of disappointment in her eyes

"One thing KIM.. I'm very disappointed you haven't told your friends... about us.." KIM growled, "We both know why you have my powers Axel... You just remember.. your not immortal like I am.." Axel smiled... "For now.." Axels pack turned and ran into the forest running with the tail between their legs.. KIM turns and sees Snow biting the chain. "AS FOR YOU!"

"Do you still love me?" Said Snow whispering to Lexi

Lexi just turned and ran away... KIM lifted Snow into the air.. "What the hell were you thinking... I expected better from you Snow!"

"You don't understand KIM! You were stupid enough to let him go! After everything he has done!? He's responsible for the death of my parents! He's responsible for who I am today! Now answer me this simple question... Who's side are you on? HIS side or the packs?!"

KIM shook him violently... "Don't you even say that... I care about his pack more than you think but how does it make you any different than him if you kill someone when he or she is defenceless... I hate him just as much as you do but if you want revenge you do it the right way.." KIM threw Snow up agains a tree..

Snow laid there for a moment before standing up on his paws and walked past her

"So what Snow.. is that it.. you have nothing to say?"

Snow said nothing and continued walking.

"Figured as much... when you don't get your way, you pout.."

Snow sprinted away and headed to the centre of the pack arriving moments later before slowing down to a walking pace and looked at Kate's den as he walked by in the pouring rain. He looked towards a cliff and found a pathway that lead to the top. He climbed and climbed before reaching the top where it overlooked the den. He sat down and stayed there with nothing on his mind but pure anger and a broken heart.

KIM walked back to the den and saw Snow sitting above it.. KIM just shook her head. She had nothing to say. She was disappointed with his decision making tonight.. KIM walked to the entrance to the den and just glared at him..

Twilight saw the tears running down Lexi's eyes and said nothing.

KIM walked into the den and shook her fur that was drenched with rain... Twilight approached her..

"KIM?"

KIM shook the rain off her head.. "What Twilight?"

"What's going on?"

"Your brother is a loose cannon thats what..."

Twilight just grunted and walked towards Lexi. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone Twilight.." she said with her head in her arms.

"Sorry..." Twilight walked to the entrance of the den and sat there for the rest of the night

KIM stretched and changed back to Kate.. Kate rubbed her side in pain

Twilight was still sat at the entrance saying nothing but feeling sad

Kate saw Lexi crying and felt that it would be better to give her some time, but saw Twilight at the entrance looking depressed.. Kate walked up and sat next to her.. "You know I might have witnessed the whole thing but I'm not in the kind of mood KIM is in."

"I'm just ashamed Kate... Snow is never like this and his actions has lost him his dignity and his heart..."

"Don't be mad at Snow hun... He just thought what he was doing was the right thing."

"It wasn't the right thing though... He just lost the love of his life..."

"No I wouldn't say that... Lexi just needs some time.. I don't think any of us were prepared to see Snow lose it like that tonight.."

"I don't know what to do with him anymore... I'm gonna take a walk..."

Kate put her paw in front of her.. "Oh no you don't.. Its pouring rain out side and the lightnings really bad.. Plus I've had enough excitement tonight.."

"Yes Kate..." She said waking back in the den and laid down and closed her eyes

Kate looked out side and saw that the storm was getting really bad and thought that she should take it upon her self to find Snow and bring him home..

Snow looked towards Kate's den and watched her look around. He was shaking but still pretty upset.

Kate looked up above the den only to see rain pouring down.. "Snow are you still up there?" she screamed.

Snow said something but she barely heard it over the rushing wind and rain

Kate looked out in the distance and saw the lightning getting closer... Kate ran on the side of the den slipping and sliding along the way.. "Snow where are you?"

Snow was walking towards Kate's voice and struggled to fight the strong winds

Kate put her paws in front of her face to block the rain as a large bolt of lightning struck only a few yards in front of her.. Kate jumped nearly sending her flying off the ledge.

Snow heard a large thud and went to see what it was. He found her and lifted her up with his paw

Kate's paw began to slip out of his...

"I will not let you fall Kate..." He used his second paw to grab hold of her other paw

Kate clawed at the ground trying to get up, until a large bolt of lightning struck a large tree making it crash down making the ground shake. Humphrey, Lexi and Twilight all awoke from the sound of the crash.

"KATE! Grab my tail!"

Kate yelled.. "Oh no I'm not doing that again!" Kate grabbed wolfclaw from her neck and threw him at a near by tree.. "Wolfclaw help us!" She screamed. Wolfcalw stretched and shook as he took shape. He swung around grabbing Kate and Snow and gently brought them to safety.

Snow sat up and looked at wolfclaw and nodded his head in respect and started slowly walking away towards the waterfall with the secret entrance

Kate grabbed wolfclaw as he swung around her neck and turned back into a necklace as Kate and Snow ran behind the waterfall shielding them from the weather. Kate peered through the waterfall and saw Lexi, Twilight and Humphrey looking for her and Snow but it was to dangerous to leave the cave to let them know where they were.

Snow looked away and faced the wall looking down...

"I hope this storm clears up... they are going to worry about us if we don't get back soon.." Kate looked back at Snow and saw him facing the wall.

"They don't need to worry about me... They hate me enough already..."  
Kate grabbed him and looked all over him.. "Are you hurt any where?" She asked.

Snow shook his head "I'm fine Kate... Really..."

"Snow.. no one hates you.. and you know that." She said, as she continued to check him.

"Lexi does... She doesn't love me... And now I'm seen as some rabid killer... Why can't I be more like you, you're so beautiful and talented."

"Lexi just needs some more time.. Like I told your sister we never expected that kind of behaviour from you..."

"I know... I snapped and lost my focus... Will you forgive me?"

"Im working on that Snow.. am i disappointed... YES, but I do have a question though.. If you would have killed Axel tonight in the way you wanted.. would that have made you feel anymore better?"

"No..." A tear escaped his eye and his lip started to tremble

"I didn't see Snow tonight.. I saw Axel.. The way you held him and tortured him.. that.. just wasn't you!"

"I just wanted to put him through what he did to me... I won't do it again I promise... I'll sleep outside from now on... Just as a punishment for my actions. Banish me if you feel it's necessary"

Kate shook her head.. "No no.. I'm not going to do that to you.. Kim and I made a promise that we would take care of you and thats what we are going to do.. We all make mistakes at some point or another."

"I appreciate the kind words Kate but I'm afraid to say that I'm leaving and never coming back... If you want me I'll be at the place where it started..." Snow sat up and walked to the exit and looked back to Kate. "Goodbye Kate I'm going to miss you..."

Kate grabbed his tail.. "your not going anywhere."

"Why not? I've caused enough damage doing this is the best thing for me... Is that what you want a peaceful life without this "loose cannon" in your life"

"Hey I didn't say that.. KIM did.. Besides your not a bad wolf, but you need learn how to control your self in these kind of situations.. You saw KIM tonight!"

Snow sighed and turned around... "You've convinced me Kate... I'll stay and I'm proud to say that i witnessed the 'real' KIM..." Snow looked to the ground and looked back up "I'll sleep here tonight..."

"No you can come sleep with us in our den tonight.. that is unless this storms lets up.. I might be here with you tonight."

"That reminds me... Do you think Lexi will manage to sleep without anyone tonight?"

"I think she will.. She has her father with her.."

"At least I know she will be happy..." Snow looked outside and saw that the storm was getting worse. "Well this storm ain't gonna clear up anytime soon."

"Nope... I haven't seen one this bad in years..." Kate rubs her head and her side

"I'm off to sleep Kate I'll see you in the morning..." Snow said with an exhausted yawn and curled up into a ball with his ears dropped.

"Yea... goodnight.." Kate watched as Snow went to sleep

The next morning Kate was asleep as Snow awoke early and headed out of the den and looked into the small pond beside the waterfall. He dunked his head in and caught a large pinkish fish and placed it to the side of the pond. He went into the water yet again and caught two fish in one bite. He had a final attempt and caught another fish. He picked up all the fish in his mouth and went back into the cave. He placed two fish near Kate and and another two where he slept.

Kate's nose twitched.. (sniff..sniff) Kate opened an eye and saw a fish right in front of her face

"Hey..." Snow said with a warming smile

"Good morning.." Kate said. "Looks like the storm finally passed and oh whats this? You got me breakfast!"

"Yep... It's a special tip my father gave me that the pink fish we see in the ponds are always the healthiest and tastiest. Not meaning to be against caribou but it's better than caribou..." He said taking a bite out of his fish

Kate took a bite of her fish. "Hmm that is actually pretty good! Its actually a nice change considering all we've eaten lately are bones..."

"My mother got angry at me for not eating bones and I always had to leave the feeding area just to go fishing..." He said finishing off his first fish and starting on his second

"Bones get old after awhile.." Kate takes another bite.. "How bad is the damage out side?"

"Quite muddy a few trees are damaged but still standing. I'm gonna get some fish for Lexi, Humphrey and my sis. Wanna try a bit of fishing?"

"Sure I'll give it a go!"

Snow finishes his second fish and heads out of the cave. Snow turned to the pond and said "okay you look through the water. Find your catch and dunk your head and bite, but not too hard..." Snow said and dunked his head and resurfaced with a fish in his mouth and set it down. "Now you try."

Kate dunked her head in the water and missed but sneezed as when water went up her nose.. "well that wasn't pleasant!"

"You tend to get that" he chuckled. "Try again."

Kate dunks her head in for another go and this time she gets one!

"Well done Kate!" Snow said smiling and dunked his head in one more time and caught another fish but it was putting up a fight dragging Snow into the water. Snow bit harder and yanked the fish out of the water and set it down. "Frisky fish that one was."

"Well look at the size of this one!" Kate laughed!

"One more! You've got this one Kate I see a monster of a fish there!"

Kate pounced on it grabbing it which her teeth.. Kate yanked hard on got it to dry land.. "well I think that will do for the lesson today." She said wiping her wet hair from her face.

"Ha! You've done a good job! Come on let's get these to your den he said as he picked up a large fish and a small fish in his mouth

Kate nodded and grabbed the others

They both walked towards Kate's den and took caution while walking up the hill towards the den. They both entered the den as Snow set both of the fish near Twilight and Lexi and Kate placed her fish near Humphrey

"They look exhausted... Im sure they were out looking for us.."

"They'll have some energy after the breakfast we caught for them.."

"Lets let them sleep I'm sure they will get up in a few minutes.. Meanwhile I have something to talk to you about."

"What's on your mind?"

"Snow I know that something has been bothering you, and it's just because of last nights predicament!"

"Axel told me why KIM didn't tell me about her and Axel"

Kate went silent.. "What did he say?"

"I'm not sure he just said that be was disappointed in her about not telling her about KIM and Axel. But all I know is that Axel had the same powers as KIM."

Kate nodded.. "He.. is unfortunately telling the truth.. which is why he's so much more difficult to stop than others.. besides last night."

"Do you think he will trouble us again?"

"Theres no doubt but seeing how KIM took most of his darkness from him I don't see him recovering any time soon..." Kate held back what she was going to tell Snow and Snow got curious.

"Something is on your mind Kate, isn't there?.." Snow looked into her eyes and tilted his head

"A few years ago KIM and I were captured by those two hunters we told you about, Dale and Richard. When we were captured they took us to the vet clinic located at the ranger station. Thats where they usually take care of sick or wounded animals here in the park. Anyway they took blood samples from me and put them away in lab.. When we finally escaped from the clinic we forgot about the viles of blood they had taken from us and realised we should have destroyed them. Later when we kicked Axel out of the park it was obvious he wasn't going to go without a fight and some how he got a hold of the viles.. From what Ive heard from the grape vines was he gave him self a wound and poured my blood on it.. since then he's had all of KIMS powers, strength, speed, power, etc.. But the one thing he doesn't have that KIM and I do is supernatural powers and Immortality.. Well KIM does anyway because KIM is already walking among the undead.."

"He's gotta be stopped Kate... No matter what the cause. We've taken his power now we must fight to save our pack."

"We have taken most of it back but i feel that we have another problem on our hands..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well at the moment Axel is the least of our worries at the moment.. KIM is the one I'm worried about right now.."

"I'm feeling uneasy about it at the moment, knowing that she is inside of you and bearing a huge mass of destruction."

"KIM has had a lot of darkness before but not this much.. I can still sense her but usually shes right here beside me.. I felt it last night when i was trying to sleep.. Shes angry.. Snow... Im scared that KIM is back to square one again!"

"Kate I can't believe I'm saying this... But... Can I protect you until KIM is back to the KIM we used to know?"

Kate kisses him on the cheek.. "Thats a sweet offer but I'm afraid no one can protect me from her.. I know the drill.. Ive dealt with KIM like this before! Of course I don't think KIM would ever do anything to hurt anyone.. She did stop you last night!"

"Not without hurting me no..."

Kate rubbed her head.. "Well I'm sure she didn't mean it.."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Im not giving up on her yet.." She said but Kate wasn't so sure...

Snow gives her a hug "don't worry you'll get through this... And if you cry I promise I'll cry too."

"Im sure we will! KIM just needs some time like everyone else.."

Just as Kate said that she sees KIM walking into the park.. "well speak of the devil!"

"What's wrong?" He said as he pulled away from the hug

"Its KIM..."

"Oh... Her..."

KIM stomped in the park shaking her head violently as if she had something crawling all over her. "Snow stay here and don't move.." Kate jumped down and confronted KIM as Snow watched Kate try to talk to her.. Snow let a little chuckle out.. "If I didn't know any better I'd think she was talking to herself."

"KIM where have you been all night?" KIM didn't answer she just kept walking.. "What are you my mother Kate?" "Well.. no I.." "Then its none of your business where Ive been." Kate looked at her with disgrace, "Excuse me? I have every right, I was worried about you!"

'You don't have to worry about me, I'm over 200 years old Im sure I can take care of my self.." Kate jumped in front of her.. "What is with you? First minute your this kind wolf everyone loves and now your just this jerk!" KIM shoved her out of the way.. "Its my problem I'll figure it out my self.." KIM looks up and sees Snow sitting on top of the den. "What the hell is he still doing here?" "OK KIM THATS ENOUGH!" Kate snaps. "You know god damn well why he's still here, you of all wolves should know why, ok true he lost control but so have you and your still here aren't you?" KIM laughs "As if I have a choice!" Kate starts to growl.. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Oh please your no threat to me.." Wolfclaw began to shake in anger.. "Same goes for you to wolfclaw.." KIM turned and started to walk away..

"Don't walk away from me!" Kate yells. KIM stops in her tracks, "Orr you'll do what Kate? You seem to forget I'm inside you.." Kate begins to feel pain throughout her body.. She grabs her sides and slams into the ground.. "What are you doing?" She said in pain. "Showing you I'm no longer meant to be pushed around.. not by you not by anyone.." Kate whimpered in pain.. "But I was just... worried about you... why are you acting like this..."

The pain inside Kate let up... KIM turned and continued to walk away.. Kate looked up at the one she called her friend and realised... "the MONSTER IS BACK!" She said softly.

"K-K-Kate... KATE!" Snow screamed and jumped off and landed to Kate's aid.

Kate lied motionless trying to get her breath back..

Snow took a hold of her paw and held it tight. "Kate you're gonna be okay. You're with me and KIM made a promise to protect me and if she EVER! Breaks that promise she has forever lost faith in this pack"

Kate sat up and rubbed her sides.. "She back to her old self again... all the work all that time getting her on the right track gone.." Kate was soon interrupted.. "MISS KATE!" A pack member yelled out. "Yes what is it?" "We have a problem!"

Snow helped Kate up and followed her to the call of distress

Upon arriving Kate gasped at the sight.. In front of them where 10 mangled human bodies.. "What... what happened here?"

"Im not sure mam I got her just in time to see the last one get... (Gulps) shredded.." Kate looked around.. "Did you see who did this?" "Thats the thing mam it was as if they were doing it to themselves!"

Kate got very quite... "No no no it couldn't have been?"

"I'm sorry Kate but I don't want to jump to conclusions but this may have been the work of the monster..."

Kate shook her head.. "But she'd never.. do something like this..?" Kate looked at saw that each of the men were holding guns. Kate's ears perked up.."Looks like someone saw this before we did... I hear sirens! Common lets get out of here before they start pointing fingers!"

Snow nodded his head and went back to the pack leaders den

Kate ran next to Snow.. "I hate to admit it, but its really hard for me to say this but I think your right.."

"Trust me Kate the last thing we want is a terrorist in this pack." Snow rushed into the den by which time Lexi, Humphrey and Twilight had arisen from their restful sleep

"Well good morning!" Humphrey said happily. But Kate and Snow looked worried.. "Whats wrong?"

"We have a little situation with KIM... She has lost control and we've just found ten dead humans who have faced the wrath of her monster..."

Kate interrupts.. "But we don't know that for sure!"

Lexi approached her mother and hugged her tight but not giving a single glance at Snow  
"Its ok mom we can figure this out!" We all know the kind of wolf KIM is!" Kate nodded "But this doesn't look good on her part!".. Kate whispers into her ear.. "You haven't sensed her have you?" Lexi nodded and whispered back.. "Yea she was in here earlier and told me good mourning." Kate shook her head.. "Any idea where she went?" Lexi shrugged "Im not sure?"

"Hey Kate, thanks for the breakfast earlier..." Twilight said with a sad smile

"Your welcome but snow helped to!"

"Nice wasn't it sis? Just like our father told us..." Snow said with a smile

Twilight nodded

"Lexi did you enjoy your breakfast?" Snow asked

"Yea it was nice to have that fish again!"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Twilight shook her head.. "Of course not we all make mistakes!" Lexi didnt say anything

"Thanks sis... Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure..." She said as she sat up and walked towards Snow

"Do you think you could talk to her? You know I love her but please as my sister?"

"I can try.. but I can't promise anything.."

"Thanks sis..." He said giving her a quick hug

"Kate do you need me for anything?"

Kate sat at the edge of the Den.. "I have to find KIM!"

"I'll come with you..."

Kate nods "Ill be back everyone!" Kate gives Lexi and Humphrey a hug and runs out of the den..

Snow runs along side her

"Ok first things first we need to find her... Wolfclaw this is where you come in!" Kate stops as Wolfclaw stretches out and takes form.. "Ok wolfclaw find her!" Wolfclaw does a complete 360 trying to get a fix on KIMS location..

Suddenly... wolfclaw got a fix on her location and started to swing like crazy! "That a boy! Lead the way!" Wolfclaw tugged on Kate as lead her and Snow towards KIM!

"What are we gonna do when we find her? It's not like we can face this demon alone?"

"We will figure that out when we find her!"

"Its not like her to run off all the time?"

After a few minutes from running threw the brush and trees Wolfclaw stops moving.. Kate looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath..

"Are you okay..." Snow said panting from exhaustion

Kate looks around the area... "Wolclaw stopped here but I don't see..." Just before Kate ended her sentence a body of a wolf flew though the air slamming into a tree! "THAT WAS KIM!" Kate yelled!

KIM slammed into the tree with so much force it nearly broke in half.. She fell to the ground struggling to get up.. "KIM!" Kate yelled. KIM looked over at her. "KATE! What are you doing here? You need to run now!"

Kate ran out to her "no way we stick together remember!" KIM shoves her out of the way. "LOOK OUT! KIM screams. Kate flew to the side landing on a bush.. Kate lifts her head only to see KIM fighting a large black mass that looked just like her. "What the hell is that thing?" She asked herself

KIM punched and kicked the mass but it really wasn't doing anything.. KIM gave it all she had and gave it one big punch making in fly backward.. KIM looked back at Kate, "I could really use some help partner!" Kate jumped up and ran at her jumping into her. There was a bright flash and KIM came out. KIM squeezed her paw, So good to back on the other side.. Wolfclaw swooped down, "Hey there old friend.. ready to make some damage!" KIM scratched him under his jaw. KIM looked over and saw Snow standing staring at her very confused.. "Hey Kiddo, quit looking at me and help me take this thing down!"

Snow stood up and ran towards the mass with all claws drawn and punched it with all his strength he repeatedly got faster and faster, his claws were cutting through the air so fast they made noise every hit he delivered.

The mass took the hits as if it was nothing and hit him making him fly back.. KIM jumped up and caught him. "I bet you have some questions and I have some explaining to do!"

"Your damn right I do but I believe we have a more important thing to attend too..." Snow said hinting towards the mass

KIM put him on his feet and took her fighting pose... "I have one idea to get rid of this things but I need your help doing it!"

"What's that exactly?"

"You need to keep it occupied for a few minutes.. This thing is pure darkness and the only way to get rid of darkness is to send it back where it came from!"

"Okay, got it!" Snow said as he leaped towards it and started running round it and using his claws to try and harm the mass. He ran faster and faster with an evil grin forming on his muzzle  
KIM looked at Wolfclaw. "Ok buddy you know what to do!" Wolfclaw ploughed himself into the ground making a giant circle. The ground started to collapse revealing a giant black hole!

"Ok Snow just a bit longer!"

"Common KIM I can't do this for much longer!" Snow said still distracting the mass

The black mass that looked like KIM kept on swinging at Snow.. "STOP MOVING!" It growled..

"Ok.. ok... OK ITS DONE GET OUT OF THE WAY SNOW!" KIM yelled.

Snow ran away like a bolt of lightning and watched from a distance

KIM tackled the mass and grabbed it by its neck. Letting out a loud roar KIM attaches wolfclaw to it and with all that she had swung the darkness into the air. "GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" She screamed. The darkness slams into the black hole sending it into the dark abyss. KIM collapses to her knees and lies on the ground.

Snow approached KIM and looked down on her and checked her pulse

KIM patted his chest.. "Im ok just catching my breath."

"It's good to have the KIM I know and love back."

KIM grabs him and brings him down and hugs him.. "Im sorry I hurt you Snow.."

Snow hugged KIM back as she squeezed him in her arms.. "KIM what happened to you and what was that thing we just fought?"

KIM took a breath... that was the darkness I absorbed from Axel earlier.. I needed to get it out of me!"

"Well I'm glad it's gone. It has always been a fun adventure with you KIM. You must never forget who was there for you when nobody else was.

Strength shows not only the ability to persist, but also in the ability to start again.

Overcoming traumatic events is hard but we always manage to summon the strength to help us move on and start again.

The secret of being happy is accepting where you  
are in life and making the most out of every day.

Go On, Be Happy... With your self and your pack." He said with a warm smile

KIM put her paw on her face... "I cant believe I did that to Kate earlier.. I really was getting out of control again.. which is why that thing needed to go.."

"KIM you've made the right choice... A strong woman is one who feels deeply and loves fiercely. Her tears flow just as abundantly as her laughter.

A strong woman is both soft and powerful. She is both practical and spiritual.

A strong woman in her essence  
is a gift to the world.

And that strong woman is you and Kate..."

KIM looked at him.. "Sure are talkative aren't you!"

"I'll stop..." He said getting off KIM and sat up straight

KIM got up and looked at the damage around her.. "Geez.. this is a case of déjà vu..."

"Reminds me of home..."  
"I meant it was if I was fighting my former self... You know you really need to stop looking at your home as it is now and remember it as it used to be!"

"Yeah I need to let that go..." Snow looks up to the sky and saw that the daylight was starting to fade. "I'm heading to the howling rock... Alone... I'll meet you later..."

"Why alone..." KIM asked "Lately nothing good has come out of you being alone..."

"Nothing is gonna be of danger for me tonight..." Snow paused for a second before adding "I'll be fine..." Snow smiled and headed for the howling rock. "If you need me I'll be at the top..."

KIM watched as snow dissapeared.. KIM sat silently as Kate sat next to her.. "Listen Kate Im so sorry about earlier.." She said as her ear lied back. "You scared me KIM... That side of you I haven't seen in a long time. I nearly thought I lost you as a friend.. KIM nodded "Yet you came and looked for me?" Kate smiled, "Isn't that what friends do? Now common lets go back home and let everyone know your ok!"

Snow approached the howling rock and jumped atop the rocks and stood tall at the top of the howling rock. He looked to the moonlight and sat down. He took a deep inhale of air and let out a howl of sorrow.

Lexi was lying in the den when she heard a howl.. "Snow..."

Lexi got up out of the den and looked around seeing if it was him... "He must be at the howling rock... but I don't know what I should do.. Go talk to him or just stay here till I'm ready?"

"You need to go see him.." Lexi turned her head, "Mom your back! Where's KIM or how is she I should ask." "Shes fine I'll explain things later, but right now someone needs you more than I do." "Mom I'm not sure what I want to do.. Im still upset with what he did.." Kate shook her head, "It was a mistake and you need to learn how to forgive and forget.. We all make mistakes.." Lexi sighed, "Ok i'll go see him but Im not sure what to say." Lexi turned and headed towards Howling rock.

He took another breath and howled to the song he did with Lexi. The birds flew in from nowhere and danced along to his howl. He continued to howl suppressing his emotion but his howl was becoming off tone with every ounce of emotion hitting his head like a bolt of lightning. He stopped and looked to the ground and fought back the tears

"Snow..."

Snow looked back up and his ears perked up. He turned his head towards her and looked into her eyes

"Are you ok?"

"Kinda... You?"

"I.. just have a lot on my mind.."

"Me too..." Snow looked down and looked back up...

"Snow... I.."

Snow tilted his head slightly and his ears dropped

"I... you go first.. I know you have something you want to say."

"Lexi I know you hate me for what I've done but you've made me realise that I need to change my ways and learn that killing a wolf out of pure revenge is not the way forward... You forced me to see the change I needed in my life and gave me the determination, motivation and a belief that I needed to change.

You gave me more than you could ever take from me..."

Lexi hung her head.. "It just wasn't the Snow I knew.. I understand what he did you your family and the pain you must feel, but what you did or what you were going to do.. just wasn't you!"

"I know it wasn't like me and I'm sorry you had to see that but I promise I will never do it again..."

"My mom believes in second chances.. I assume thats because of her past with KIM.. But."

Snow felt his eyes burning up with the tears that were about to form

"I suppose I can to!" Lexi grabs Snows paw.

Snow looks down at his paw and looks back up with a small smile starting to form on his muzzle

Lexi tiled her head and licked his face

His smile grew wide and licked her back before hugging her with the love he had so longing to express

Lexi snugged in his arms

Snow started to hum the song that him and Lexi howled to

Lexi began to hum with him.

They pulled away from their hug and looked into their eyes and slowly turned their hums into howls and howled together to reunite their love into something wonderful.

"You can protect me all you want... but please not like that.."

"I promise Lexi..."

"Thank you."

"Come on... Lets go home..." He said with a warming smile

"Lets..."  
They both walked along and Snow looked towards a family who were still playing at this time of night and smiled in adore.

"Cute huh!"

"Yep... That's gonna be me someday... With my wife and our beautiful cubs..."

"one day.." Lexi said with a smile

Both Lexi and Snow arrived at her den and walked inside with their bodies touching

Kate was sitting next to humphrey talking to him when they walked in.

Snow sat down and let out a yawn

"Oh hey you two!" Kate said.

"Hey Kate..." Snow said wearily

"You two ok?"

"Thats good.. Im happy two see you two talking!"

"I'm also happy for both of us... I love her and she's the one for me..."

"Thats good to hear.." Kate stretches, "We all have had one heck of day haven't we!"

"We sure did..." He said as he let out another yawn and curled up into a ball "'night Kate..."

"Goodnight Snow.." Lexi hugged Kate and said goodnight as well as she curled up next to Snow."

Snow snuggled up to her even tighter and fell fast asleep

Kate and Humphrey curled up next to each other and fell asleep right after Snow and Lexi where fast asleep, but Twilight sat outside of the den admiring the view of the night sky.

She looked to the stars and thought... "Sure is pretty. I think I could have a family here and grow old... Sure is a magical place..." She stopped looking at the stars and went back into the den and went into her usual sleeping area, away from Snow and Lexi and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

The new day began to rise as the sun began to rise over the mountains.. Kate yawn as she sat up to see the sun beginning to light up the blue sky. Kate took a stretch and looked at everyone who was still asleep.. "I think Im going to go do some fishing she said quietly." Kate got up and quietly walked out of the den. The park was calm and peaceful with the sound of birds chirping, flying through the sky. Kate jumped down the side of the den and went to go find a pond to fish at. "Where you going so early in the morning?" KIM asked yawning. "I'm going to try to get some breakfast for everyone." "What do you have in mind, Caribou?" KIM asked. Kate shook her head, "Nope Snow taught me a new trick! I'm going fishing." KIM Nodded, "That sounds like fun, I can't say I've ever tried to fish." "Well would you like to learn?" "ABSOLUTELY!" KIM said happily!

Snow put his arm around Lexi and pressed his head against hers and smiled warmly. Snow woke up and slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the bright morning light that shone through the den.

Snow looked towards the beautiful girl beside him and kissed her on the cheek. He removed his arm from off of Lexi and sat up letting out a huge stretch followed by a yawn. He walked towards the entrance of the den he stopped and sat down at the entrance of the den before breathing in the crisp morning air as he sat there and admired the sights.

He sat up and looked behind him to get one last glance at Lexi and walked out of the den. He went towards the valley and started free running. He jumped from boulder to boulder, tree after tree and jumping off walls. He found a huge log in his sights and ran towards it as quickly as could.

He kicked the log into the air and it landed perfectly at balance on his back. He took the weight and started squatting with the tree on his back. He did that for 20 minutes before forcing it off his back and kicked it towards a wall where It cracked and split into log boards.

He panted from exhaustion and made a rapid dash back to his den grabbing one of the twigs that stuck out of the walls and snatched onto it with his jaws and swung his body round before jumping off and doing a somersault in the air and landing on his paws and smugly smiled at what he did.

Upon arriving the den he walked up the hill with his muscles aching and collapsed at the entrance of the den.

Kate and KIM where walking back into the park with a load of fish. They both had a great time. "You cheated!" Kate said. KIM just laughed, "Did not, you didn't say I could use wolfclaw to help me!" Kate nudged her, "You were just getting made because you could catch one like yours truly!" KIM rolled her eyes, "Yea yea ok so your better at something then I am.. Guess theres a first time for everything!" Kate and KIM just laughed as they walked up the side of the den and then saw Snow lying there exhausted.. "Well well!" said Kate. "Looks like someone had a workout!"

Snow sat back up and smiled "sure did... I see you brought us some breakfast... Thank you Kate."

"Your welcome!" She said as she through one at his paws

Snow looked down and looked back at Kate and smiled. He grabbed the fish and carried it into the den

Kate followed him in with the rest of the fish in wolfclaws mouth

He sat down with the fish and took his first bite "mmm, Kate this is good!"

"That good! I thought Id give it a true by myself to see if I could do it. Clearly it went well.. Wish I could say that same for KIM... She just doesnt have the patience for that kind of thing!"

Snow chuckled and took another bite

Kate placed the rest of the fish at the centre of the den.. "Im sure everyone will wake up soon.. The smell is over powering!"

"Well it may be a strange scent but god its good!"

Kate takes a bite of her fish.. "Yea they are! I got up really early this morning to get them!"

"It's better than bones though and I appreciate you getting up early to get us breakfast..."

"Your welcome, because of you I know that we can eat something else other than... well bones.. Caribou aren't exactly the easiest things to catch! Unless you have wolfclaw that is!"

"Yeah I've caught caribou before but the training I was given were only a one wolf task..."

"Hmm usually when we hunt caribou we do it in a small pack with maybe 3 or more members!"

"Maybe I'll show you one day..." He took his final bite and swallowed the last piece. "I'm going to the pond... I need some water..."

"OK.. mind if I join you?"

"Sure" he sat up and walked out of the den and jumped off the edge and landed on his paw

Kate chuckled.. "Oh yea watch this!" Kate jumped into the air doing several back flips and landed on her paws.

Snows jaw dropped and stared at her as she walked off. He shook his head and ran to catch up with here.

Kate looked back at him while she ran.. "Not bad huh!"  
"Show off... Ha ha!" Snow nudged her and approached the pond

Kate jumped up and dove into the pond

Snow stopped at the edge and looked at Kate swimming along

Kate popped out of the water.. "This feels so good!"

"Bet It does... Mind if I join you?"

"Sure I don't mind, I just need to clean my self up!"

Snow jumped in and swam under the water and resurfaced "wow this is warm..."

"Feels good!" Kate said as she started scrubbing her head.

Snow shook the water off his hair and some of it splashed on Kate!

Kate laughed... "Hey!"

Snow mischievously laughed

Kate splashed him back

"That's it your gonna get!" Snow splashed a wave of water over Kate

Kate just laughed.. "OH really!"

Snow turned around and used his hind legs and kicked madly

Kate swam underneath him grabbing and throwing him a few feet infront of her into the water!

Snow swam to the top and burst out in laughter

Kate continued to splash him

Snow splashed even harder

Kate just laughed and wiped her face. "I think we are clean don't you think?"

"More than clean..." Snow laughed and swam to the edge of the pond and crawled out and shook the water from his fur

Kate laughed.. "You should really see your fur!"

"Ha ha... That's gonna take some correcting..."

Kate just laughed as she got out and shook her self dry.

Snow lied in the sun and allowed his fur to dry

Kate lied next to him

"I have to admit... That was fun!"

Kate scratched her ear. "Yea it was! I haven't had a fun bath like that in a long time!'

"I've never taken such a splashing in my life!" Snow chuckled

Kate sniffs... "By the smell of it you needed it badly! Course I wasn't any better!'

"I definitely did need it after the stuff I've been through."

"Oh no doubt I needed it to!" Kate turned her head towards some bushes as her ears perked up

Snow looked towards the bushes and his ears perked up and tilted his head to the left

Kate listened carefully.. "Its a vehicle?"

"I'm not sure..."

Kate gets up and tilts her head at Snow. "Common lets go check it out!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Okay..." Snow sat up and followed Kate

Kate ran towards a tree and hid behind it and looked towards a dirt road that wasn't to far from the pond they were at.

Snow hid behind another tree "see anything?" He said looking towards Kate

Kate nodded.. "Yea a Green Truck." Kate watched the truck drive by and looked at the driver and smiled. "No threat here Snow!"

Snow scratched his head and nodded in agreement... "So you know this human?"

Kate walked away from the tree and nodded. "Yes you can even say he saved Humphrey, Lilly and I a while back!"

"Well he has gained my trust..." He smiled

"Here common I'll introduce you to him!"

"Sure..." He said as he walked to Kate's side and walked along with her

The Green Truck pulled into a near by parking area and a young man wearing a camo under-armour hoodie and hat.

"You've got this one I'm uneasy around humans..."

Kate nodded and walked out from behind the bushes. "Hey its good to see you again Dale!" Dale turned around. "Well isn't it my favourite wolf! How are doing my friend?" He asked as he bent down and gave her a hug. "Im good actually, things around the park lately have been somewhat quite since you've been helping out the Ranger Department!" Dale nodded, "Well thats good, I just don't want a repeat of last time if you know what I mean!" Kate nodded, "Yea you and me both.. Oh I have a friend I'd like you to meet!"

Snow walked out of the bushes and sat next to Kate

"You look a little nervous! Don't be... I wont hurt you!"

Snow looked up at him and raised his paw "I'm Snow... Pleasure to meet you."

Dale shakes his paw. "I cant say Ive seen you around here before? You new here?"

"Yeah I came here not to long ago..." Snow said putting his paw back on the ground.

"Well you choose a nice pack to be a part of!"

"It's great to be part of it... I've fallen in love with it... And someone..." Snow paused for a second before quickly adding "Not Kate! But someone else..." Snow chuckled nervously

Dale chuckled. "Well thats good your enjoying your self!"

Snow smiled "don't worry I'm trying..."

"So what are you doing today Dale?" Kate asked. "OH just the usual, Im just making sure people are doing what they are supposed to do! That and Im keeping an eye out for illegal hunters and poachers." Kate nodded "KIM and I are doing the same thing every day!" "You know speaking of KIM, how is she doing Kate?" Kate shrugged, "She gave us a scare for a little while but all in all shes good!"

Snow put his tail over his paws and continues listening

"How so?" Dale asked. "Its a really long story, do you remember how she was back when you were hunting with Richard and you and her stared at each other face to face?" Dale shivered. "Yea I do and don't remind me.. Those eyes and face still gives me nightmares!" Kate nodded, "Well thats basically how she was acting, like her old self again!"

"Whoa.., I've got a question for you Dale... what made you hunt Kate and the others?"

"I was Richards apprentice.. I didn't know that this park was protected nor did I know that Richard was crooked.."

"But as a kid I always wanted to know what it was like to hunt. My farther did it all the time but it was deer and things like that!"

"But why us?"

"I was told lies... Snow, lets just put it that way.." He said before adding "Richard was full of them.."

"Hmm..." Snow looked away and turned to him again. "Thank you... For giving the life we have now..."

"Your welcome.. It was the least I could do in order to repair the wrongs I caused!"

"You've gained my trust Dale... I will never forget what you've done to save this pack..." Snow sat up and smiled and started to walk away.

Dale looked at his phone.. "Yea I should be heading off." Dale gave Kate a hug. "Take care of yourself and if you need anything you know where I am!" Kate nodded. "Nice to meet you Snow!" Dale yelled out.

"Nice to meet you too Dale! Be seeing you again...!" Snow shouted

"Yea have a good one!" Dale yelled as he got into his truck and drove off.  
Snow walked to the den with a smile on his face and looked at the entrance to see Lexi sitting at the edge.

"There you are? Where have you been?"

"Oh I went for a swim and I met a friend of Kate and KIMs... But I'm here now..."

"Yeah your right.. Oh thank you for breakfast to!'

"Oh that wasn't me... That was Kate..."

"My Mom caught fish?"

"Yeah... Not bad huh?"

"Not at all! There was a lot of fish!'

"Well she did have a little bit of help with wolfclaw and KIM of course..."

"That doesn't surprise me! Ill have to thank her when she gets back!"

Snow smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you Lexi..."

"I missed you too Snow!" Lexi kissed him back.

"Hey I've been thinking of something... How about you and me... Take the train and visit Marcel and Patty?"

"In Idaho?... Oh.. I don't know if Mom and Dad will approve of that!"

"Come on Lexi... It will be romantic... Just for the both of us..." Snow pulled a flower out of his ear and gave it to her, it was a rose that he had picked up on the way to see Dale.

"I... I don't know Snow.. Ive never been away from the park and my parents have told me what its like out there!"

"It will be an adventure for me and you... I'm strong enough to take what we encounter. But if you say that we should stay then I will stay with you..."

Lexi wasn't sure what she wanted to do.. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure..." He smiled warmly and brought her in for a hug.

Lexi just smiled and started to think about what she should do..

"I love you..." Snow said as he snuggled her

"I love you too Snow.."

"So... What do you wanna do now?"

"Im not sure?"

"Why don't we visit my little secret hiding place?"

"Always full of surprises aren't you!"

"I wanna keep our relationship strong so I have 10 romantic plans!"

"Yea and whats that?"

"A surprise" he said with a wink

Lexi rolls her eyes... "Ok then lead the way!"

They both turned around and went to the waterfall which wasn't too far from Kate and Humphrey's den and jumped towards the water and went through it

"Ooh so this is where you and mom have been!"

"Sure is... It's a beautiful place to admire... But it's better now that we have each other."  
"I never knew that this was here."

"It's a place where I wanted to to give you the most romantic night of your life."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Well I thought to bless you with these sights and give you a kiss that no wolf has never experienced." He grabbed her cheeks and gave her the kiss of her entire life

Lexi had so many feelings and thoughts going through her mind as they kissed.

He smooched her and closed his eyes tight and his heart pounded against his chest and felt like it was going to explode.

He pulled away from the loving kiss and looked into her eyes deeply

Lexi just blushed.. "That was amazing!"

"You have my heart and you embrace our love like a flower. I will continue to love you and continue to protect you."

Lexi pins Snow.. "I feel the same way about you to."

Snow kissed her softly and pulled away "The day I'm looking forward to is... You and me in the valley on our wedding day..."

"Hopefully that day will be soon.."

"Me too..." He said and hugged her

"Lexi... I love you and I just thought... That maybe... You and I..."

"You and I could what?"

"Would you... Like to hear little paw steps in our den?"  
"Oh so this is where you two went!" Kate said

"AHH!" Lexi and Snow screamed

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to scare you two!"

"Oh your fine you weren't interrupting anything important..."

Lexi bit her tongue.. "Oh well I just wanted to know where you two were. I didn't see you at the den so I figured us be here!"

"Yeah I decided to bring her to a place we would never forget..."

"This is the perfect place for that!"

"Sure is Kate and she loves it..."

"Thats good!"

"Umm Kate... Lexi needs to talk to me in private so can you leave us for a while?"

"Uh sure... Thats fine and when your done I need to talk to you Snow.. something important!"

"Okay Kate I'll talk to you later..." Kate said as she walked out of the cave.

Snow waits a few second before pinning Lexi... "So what do you say? Would you make our love stronger by giving our lives the birth of beautiful pups?"

Lexi was surprised... "I... Im not sure thats such a big responsibility!"

"The greatest gift you could ever give us is our children and when they grow up they will know that we took care of them and loved them with every heartbeat..."

Lexi wasn't so sure... "You have given me so many difficult questions today.."

Snow got of of her and sat to her side... "If you don't want to then I can understand Lexi... Lets just take one step at a time and see where it gets us..."

"I agree.. I just think you I and are just wanting it to move way to fast.."

"Yeah I'll agree with you with that... Come on let's go see what Kate wants..."

"You go ahead. It sounded like she needed to only talk to you."

"Okay... Love you..." He said as he walked out of the waterfall and shook his fur. He headed towards Kate's den and did the short climb to her den.

Kate was sitting waiting for him

"Hey Kate you wanted to talk to me?.."

"Yes.. I have some news.. but I'm not sure if it is good or not.."

Snow tilted his head slightly to the right and his ears dropped "what is it?"

"Its about Axel.."

"What about him?"

"Well I had one of out alphas go an investigate why its been so quite.. and word on the street is.. Axel is changing?"

"Well it seems we have a dilemma on our hands..."

"Not only that but... he doesn't remember anything only memories about the past like him and garth and so on.. but nothing that has happened recently!"

"This definitely ain't good..."  
"Uh... no... you can say that again.. I have a feeling this has something to do with KIM draining the darkness out of him and taking back her powers."

"What should I do Kate? I can only promise to protect your daughter..."

"Well hold on Snow... This old Axel isn't a threat to any of us!"

"Well that's the good news. I hope he doesn't come between me and Lexi..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that... but I do worry about him coming back to the park.."

"I'll come with you if he does... I can't say I'm very pleased with his actions over the years"

"Neither do I Snow.. but you have to remember this isn't the same Axel.. I doubt he will recognise you or me!"

"Just Garth and friends and family from his old pack!"

"I'll try my best to support Garth and his family and your sister. I give you my word I won't let any harm come to them."

"I know you will, but... for the moment we don't have to worry about it. I just wanted to prepare you if it does."

"Thanks Kate... Oh hey Lexi!" He said as Lexi entered the den.

"Hey are you all done talking?"

"We have now yes."

"Thats good!"

"Hey Kate I've been wanting to ask... How would you feel if I took Lexi to Sawtooth National Park? As a little honeymoon?"

Kate looked at him with a concerned look... "Your serious?"

"Yes ma'am. I will keep her safe and we will have fun!"

"Oh i don't know about that.. I mean I trust you but.. leaving Jasper!"

"We will only be gone a couple days and I promise she will come back without a scratch!"

Kate was silent.. "I.. i just don't know. Lexi what do you think?" "I think it sounds like fun and I know Snow will protect me!"

Snow looked back at Kate and smiled.

"I wish I could come along with you two.. but if I do who would protect that park?"

"KIM maybe?"

"Well she cant unless Im here, we are bound together, so where I go she goes to."

"Aww Kate I'd hate to leave you behind..."

"I could stay and watch the park!" Humphrey said behind them. Kate tapped him on the shoulder "Thats a nice offer hun but I don't think you can protect this park by your self!" Humphrey laughed, "But I wont be alone, Ill have Garth and the other alphas here!"

"Good idea... What do you say Kate?"

"I don't know... maybe if I can run this by Garth before we left!"

"Of course Kate... Lets go!"

"Yea lets go find him!"

Snow, Lexi and Kate left the den and sprinted towards the Eastern pack den.

Garth was up at his den talking with Lilly when Kate, Snow and Lexi walked up.

"Kate! How are you?" Garth said standing up strong

"Im fine Garth! I have a favour to ask you? I know its sudden but I was just wondering if you would be able to help me!"

"Sure Kate what is it?"

"Snow and Lexi want to go to Sawtooth National Park, and they want me to come along, So I just wanted to ask you if you'd take my post while I'm gone?"

"Sure Kate... Sorry Lilly I'm gonna have to do this..."

"It's okay Garth my handsome carrot... Enjoy!"

Kate hugged Garth. "Thank you Garth and Thank you sis for doing this for me!"

"Your welcome... You three have fun!"

"We will and Garth please keep an eye on Humphrey make sure he doesn't hurt him self.." Garth laughed, "Don't worry I wont let the Coyote get hurt.."

Kate just laughed as she started to walk away with Snow and Lexi until she remembered about Axel.. "Snow and Lexi, I have to talk to Garth real quick I'll meet up with you."

"Don't miss the train Kate we will be waiting for you!" He said running off with Lexi by his side

"I wont!" Kate walked back up to Garth.. "Garth did you hear about Axel?" Garth got that sickened look on his face. "No and what about that creep?" Kate sighed and explained to Garth what happened between KIM and Axel. "So you see he has lost his memory or at least thats what Ive heard so if he does come to the park looking for you... don't attack him ok.." Garth shook his head, "No promises Kate, I cant forgive him for what he did.." Kate padded him on the back, "I know you'll make the right decision Garth." Kate hears a far away train whistle. "Now I got to hurry and get to Snow and Lexi! Thanks again Garth I appreciate it!" She yelled as she ran out of sight."

"Come on Lexi on we need to start running when the first carriage passes!"

Kate ran as fast as she could to catch up to Lexi and Snow.

The first carriage had passed and they started running, an open cart came into sight. Snow leaped up and entered the carriage with Lexi not following far behind as she jumped Snow grabbed her paw and pulled her up.

Kate just arrived just in time to see the train pass by.. "Oh no you don't!" She said with a smirk on her face. Kate bolted towards the caboose. "Wolfclaw I'm going to need your help pal!" Wolfclaw uncurled throwing himself at the caboose pulling her up on the top of it.

"Welcome aboard! Ticket please..." Snow chuckled

Kate looked back with the wind in her face and saw Snows head popping out of one of the cars..

Snow closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind in his fur

Kate ran to the car and crawled inside..

"This is great huh Kate!"

Kate was trying to catch her breath.. "Yea but this train seems like its moving a lot faster than it should. That or I'm getting old.."

"Don't say that Kate you still look younger than ever! But you're right this train is going way to fast!"

Kate lied on her back.. "Im sure its nothing to worry about.."

Snow laid next to Lexi and put his head on her shoulder

"Are you happy we are going Snow?"

"Yeah... This is going to be a fun vacation!"

Lexi nods, "Oh Mom what are Marcel and Paddy like?" Kate place her paw on her head.. "Probably two of the most oddest birds you'll ever meet.. and I mean literally!"

"Well all I know is that my sister knows them and even she thinks they are strange. But hey it's gonna be hard to not laugh."

Kate just giggles

Snow yawns "jeez tired already..."

Lexi nudged him "Oh common Snow its not even night yet!"

"I'll try not to fall asleep on you I've had such a busy day... But I'll do it just for you."

Kate got up and poked her head out the freight car door.. Trees were flying by at a very fast rate. "You know I don't think it was me? I do believe that this train is going way to fast!"

"What should we do? We can't get off!"

Kate waved her paw at them.. "Just stay here Im going to take a look at the locomotive and see who's driving this thing! Or should I say KIM." Kate turns into KIM and jumps out side of the car and right onto of the freight car.

"Be safe..." Snow whispered to himself and put his arm around Lexi, comforting her

KIM crawled towards the locomotive the was spewing hot steam from each of its steel plates which was keeping the iron horse together. The funnel was sending great amount of steam into the air which seemed like a giant cloud which flew above KIMS head as she got closer and closer to the cab.. KIM jumped into the coal tender and poked her head out of the coal to see who was driving... Cinder and Ashes flew at her as she tried to take a look, but as the smoke cleared it only revealed an empty cab.

KIM jumped out of the coal and looked around the cab to make sure that there wasn't anybody on board.. "OH MY GOD!" She said as she stuck her head out of the cab window.. "Leave it to us to be on a run away train!" KIM looked at all the controls on the cab wall. It was full of levers and gauges in order to control the locomotive. "Uh Kate you don't know how to control one of these things do you?" Kate shook her head.. "N...No.. do you?" KIM shook her head quickly... "Don't these things have breaks?" Kate nods, "Yea I assume so but if it did I think it would be here where is says brake.." On the cab wall hung a bolted in plaque that said BRAKE only to have an empty hole in the floor of the cab.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We need to go warn Snow and Lexi!" KIM grabs Kate's tail, "Kate we don't have time for that now! We have to stop this thing and fast before someone gets hurt or worse! "Well what are we going to do?" KIM shook her head, "Im thinking Im thinking!" Wolfclaw nudged KIM to get her attention.. "What is it Wolfclaw?" Wolfclaw tugged on KIM trying to get her to go outside of the locomotive! "Wolfclaw what are you doing?" KIM yelled as Wolfclaw pulled her outside of the cab and onto the side of the Locomotive. The wheels pounded the rails as the train began to pick up speed. Kate poked her head out of the cab and tried to yell at KIM but the noise of the Locomotive was loud KIM didn't hear a thing!

"Ok Wolfclaw lets get this thing stopped.." KIM inched her way on the side of the Locomotive towards the front. KIM jumped of the side and landed on the cowcatcher with wind blowing in her face. KIM looked down at the rails which were flying by underneath her. "Well Ive stopped trucks, this is kind of like that but only several tons heavier!" KIM jumped off the front of the Locomotive and ploughed her hind paw into the ground and put her front paws on the cowcatcher. Dirt and debris flew everywhere as she tried to slow down the train! KIM jumped out from in front of the train and sat on the front and rubbed her paws. "Ok enough of that!"

KIM stood up trying to think of a plan B.

KIM looks over the front and sees that the train didn't slow down much even after her attempt.. "Wait..." She said looking at the rails flying by.. "The rails are pinned to the ground! Wolfclaw this is all you buddy. I need you to circle around the train on time and come back to me.. HURRY!" She yelled. Wolfclaw flew around the train as fast he could wrapping his chain around the locomotive and cars, until finally coming back to KIM.. "Ok thats good Wolfclaw now I want you to go back towards the Caboose and bite the rails as hard as you can!" Wofclaw nodded as he flew back to the Caboose. KIM jumped up and ran quickly back to Snow and Lexi and grabbed Kate along the way! KIM jumps into the freight car they were in and grabbed both Lexi and Snow tightly in her arms and jumping into a corner.

"KIM? What's going on?!" He said wondering why KIM was holding him

KIM yelled.."Brace for impact!" Wolfclaw swung behind the caboose and bit down hard on the rails sending sparks flying everywhere! The was a large jerk that sent KIM, Lexi and Snow flying inside the Freight car. KIM held on to them tightly as she took the blows from the walls of the car they were slamming up against. Wolfclaws teeth began to glow a bright orange from the friction of the rails, but he continued to bite as had as he could as the rails started to release the ground in was once pinned to.

His chain began to creek and groan as the Locomotive tugged on it with great force. "Common Wolfclaw.. You can do it.." KIM said under her breath with Snow and Lexi still in her arms.

"I seriously hope you know what you're doing KIM!" Shouted Snow

Wolfclaw lifted his head landing one last chomp at the rails bending one of his metal teeth outwards.. KIM opened one of her eyes and looked out side the car and realised the train was slowing down! "He did it! WOLFCLAW DID IT!" She yelled. The locomotive began to come to a stop blowing of tons of steam that it had gained.. Wolfclaw gently let go of the rails and lied on the centre of the rails. He was tuckered out.

Snow opened his eyes and looked around and everything seemed to have calmed down

KIM tapped them on there heads.. "We all ok.. are we all alive here?"

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay Lexi?"

Lexi groaned.. "Yea Im fine.."

"Good." Snow smiled warmly... "Are we at Sawtooth?"

KIM got up and jumped out of the car and looked down the tracks and sighed.. "Leave it to us to have a run away locomotive and leaving us no choice but stop it Miles from out destination... I hate to say it Snow but we have a very long way to go.. Id better go check on our metal friend and make sure he's ok!" she yelled to Snow.

"Okay!" He replied and looked towards Lexi

KIM ran towards the back of the train and saw Wolfclaw lying on the ground. His teeth were red hot from the rails he was biting on! "Good job buddy, you did it!" Wolfclaw lifted himself up and shook his head.. "You bent a tooth there.. that must have been one hell of a blow to do that!" KIM retracted the chain from around the train.. "Thank you Wolfclaw.. Tonight your the hero! Now common we have to get this train of the rails before another one comes!"

KIM grabbed wolfclaw and walked to the side of the freight car Snow and Lexi were sitting in. "Ok you two so hears our situation.. We have a very long way to go until we get to Sawtooth.. Id say we could walk the rest of the way but I don't think its safe to leave a stranded Locomotive on the rails.. So I'm going to have to pull us the rest of the way and find a safe place to park this beast! Its going to be an all night trip!" She told them.

"No problem KIM, thank you for what you're done for us today."

"You guys are welcome, Im just happy it ended the way it did! I just hope the rest of the trip isn't as dangerous!" KIM looked down the track and let out a big sigh.. "Well I better get to it, this train isn't going to move its self, so you two just sit back and hopefully we will be there by morning... if things go well!"

"We will KIM... Have a great night!" Snow said smiling

KIM shook her head sarcastically... "Yea you too.." KIM walked towards the front of the train and attached wolfclaw chain to the coupling and began clawing at the ground trying to get some traction.. "Come on you pile of iron move already!" She said groaning as the train began to move inch by inch down the track.

Snow exhaled and looked out to the sky

Lexi was sitting silently still shaking from the whole experience..

Snow saw that she was shaking and nudged closer to Lexi.  
"Snow why is it that nothing can go smooth?"

"I wish I knew Lexi. All I wanted is a pleasant vacation with you and this had to happen... I'm sorry if I had to put you through this..."

Lexi hugged him, "Its not your fault Snow so don't blame yourself! Im just happy that Mom came!"

"Me too. I would have forever wondered where we would be if she never came..."

Lexi shivered, "I don't even want to think about that.. But.." Lexi got closer to Snow and rested her head on his shoulder.. "Im happy Im here with you!"

"Me too..." He said as he put his head on hers

Lexi snuggled with Snow and watched the trees out side move by.

"You know... I couldn't think of a better place to be with you right now..."

"Snow..." Lexi said quietly. "You know I love you right."

"Of course Lexi, I love you too." Snow said giving her a kiss to her forehead

The train began to pick up speed as KIM started to get her footing...

Snow looked to the trees and saw they were moving faster and smiled "Great to be moving at a steady pace at last."

"Yea it is.. KIM never ceases to amazes me with that strength of hers!"

"Me neither she is incredible at what she does..."

Lexi nods.. "Well she saved me when I was still in my moms tummy, my father and Aunt not to mention the park several times since then. She is an amazing wolf, but its just a shame that she doesn't here that more often from everyone how much of a help she is.."

"She deserves more recognition..."

"Yea she does.. In time!"

"Lexi..." Snow said softly. "Are you happy to be with me?"

"Of course Snow! More than you know!"

Snow kissed Lexi "I was just getting worried that's all..."

"Why were you worried Snow?"

"Oh it's just that I've never felt this way before about someone who is so special to me. I'm beginning to think I'm not loving you enough."

Lexi pins Snow, "You've loved me more than anyone else has!"

"Aww thanks Lexi..." Snow said pulling her in for a tight, loving hug.

Lexi let go of her hug and fell on her back.. "Things for me weren't easy growing up Snow.."

"Why what happened?"

"Well.. being the daughter of Kate, the Monster of the park wasn't exactly pleasant.. I was made fun of for it."

"I wouldn't see why they would... You were born by the most wonderful, talented mother you could ever have. You are beautiful and those bullies maybe were jealous because of that."

"I don't know.. KIM wasn't exactly the most likeable wolf when I was younger but at the time everyone thought my mom was a freak.."

"Hey, I wouldn't call her a freak just because she is the parks guardian and the most powerful wolf anybody has ever seen..."

"They were just stuck up... I never liked it when they talked bad about my mom.."

"Why do you think I love you Lexi?"

"I don't know Snow? Why do you care so much about me?"

"I love you because you're, funny, kind, beautiful, adventurous, loving and best of all my one true love..."

Lexi rolled back over and hugged Snow. "Like I've said before your the only one who thought so."

"I'm always going to love you Lexi and never let you slip away from me..."

"I hope so Snow... I hope so.."

"Looks like its gonna be a long trip I'm going to take a nap..."

Lexi yawns.. "I think I'm going to as well.." She said drifting to sleep on his chest

"Night Lexi..." Snow said drifting into his sleep

KIM continued to run down the tracks until finally she came to a siding pulling the train into it. "Finally..." She said panting, "I can rest." KIM uncoupled wolfclaws chain from the coupling and wiped her head and yawned.. "Common Wolfclaw lets go get some sleep you and I have both worked hard tonight!"

KIM walked up to the car and jumped in and closed the door behind her. KIM saw Lexi and Snow sleeping with each other and she smiled. KIM yawned as wolfclaw turned back into a necklace and slowly turned back into Kate as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The night drifted into morning and the scenery became bright once again. Snow woke up early and looked down to see Lexi on his chest. He smiled and laid there.

Voices were heard from outside of the train. "Son of a gun there it is!" "Isn't this the train we got a call for last night about being a runway?" A worker asked? "This is the one! Damn thing just up and took off yesterday from a station. Im actually really surprised that its on the siding safe and sound and in one piece. How ever I wish I could say the same for all the Miles of track!"

Snows ears perked up

Kate lifted her head from the noise of movement outside of the car.

Snow looked towards Kate and put his first paw over his mouth

Kate got up and cracked the door very slightly and peaked out side and saw two mean in bright orange vests talking. "Well what ever the case Im happy it turned out the way it did! No one was hurt so someone must have taken control of this iron horse. Speaking of which we had better radio this in and tell headquarters we found the runaway!" The men started to walk back towards their truck.

"Have they gone?" Snow whispered

"Their truck isn't too far away.. We cant leave without them seeing us.." Kate whispered.. "Just be patient, when they leave or get further away we can leave!"

Snow nodded and waited patiently

Kate watched as them men left there truck and walked passed them heading toward that locomotive.. "Hey Snow get Lexi up, so we can go!"

Snow nudged Lexi

Lexi moaned as she opened her eyes

"Hey sweetie, time to get up... We're at Sawtooth."

Lexi nods and stands up slowly.. "Ok you two lets go!" Kate whispered. Kate opened the door quietly and jumped out.

Snow followed Lexi and dutifully followed Kate, silently out of the cab. "Our adventure begins..." Snow said silently

The men inspected the locomotive as Kate, Snow and Lexi quietly snuck into the brush.

Snow walked along with Lexi and accidentally tickled her with his tail

Lexi gave a little giggle and covered her mouth..

Snow clenched his jaws tight and sucked through his fangs "sorry!" He said in a hush whisper tone

Kate went behind them and nudged them, "Common you two get a move on!"

Snow and Lexi picked up their pace

They all headed down and hill and took a breath. Kate looked up and saw that they were well out of range of being seen.. "Well that was interesting!"

Snow looked over the horizon and saw the amazing sights that bestowed the landscape. Snow sighed and walked along. "I've never been that intense before..."

"You'll be surprised Ive had my share of close calls with humans here in Idaho.." Kate answered

"Hey I see a couple birds over there!" Lexi pointed out

Kate walked toward the ledge and looked down and saw two birds and chuckled..

"Fore!" One of the birds shouted and hit the rock high in the air and accidentally hits Snow on the head!

"Well that hurt like sign!" Snow shook his head "Yeah I'm fine Lexi..."

"Good to see you haven't lost your swing!" Kate yelled

Kate picks up Snow.. "Its just a little bump! Common I want you two to meet my friends!" Kate leads them down the side of the cliff and introduces them to Paddy and Marcel.

"Oh ha ha Kate nice to see you on this perfect day for golfing..." Marcel said with his French-Canadian accent

"Oh that shot was superb Marcel but you seem to have hit it off course..." Said Paddy

Kate goes up and Hugs Marcel. "Isn't ever day for you a good day for golfing?" She asked

"Well apart from that blasted woodpecker everyday is fun for golf!" He said

Paddy just rolled his eyes

Kate just laughed, "Its good to see you two haven't changed!"

"Well he won't..." Paddy muttered

"So Kate who are the new visitors to this park? Are they your family?" Marcel chuckled whilst Snow and Lexi just looked at each other with confused faces

"Well yes and No! This is my daughter Lexi and her... Friend Snow!"

"Fiancé." Snow whispered towards Kate

"Sorry excuse me... Fiancé.." Kate corrected

"Oh ha ha! Two more lovers in the park! She sure is a perfect match for him..."

"Yea he is!"

Snow approached them and shook their wings "You sure are a big one..." Marcel said looking up towards him "don't worry you'll get used to it." Snow chuckled

"I won't..." Marcel muttered to himself

"You two sure are acting more calm than the last time, when you met Humphrey and I!"

"Well they are two pure lovers! When we first met we had no idea if you two were lovers but now you are!" Paddy said with his voice trailing off into nowhere

"Yea now!"

"So Lexi, when's the big day?" Marcel said with a hint

"Well we aren't entirely sure about that yet but it will be soon I assure you!"

"Ah so you two are soon going to be... Ahem... Bringing a little miracle into your lives?" Paddy mischievously said

"Uh...well maybe one day.."

Marcel chuckled in his usual French chuckle. "Well enjoy the park and we will be here playing..." Snow interrupted "lemme guess... Golf?" Marcel cleared his throat "yes golf... Anyway enjoy!"

"Come on you two I'd like to show you something." Kate said walking towards a pathway between the trees. Both Snow and Lexi followed her and wondered where she was taking them. "Hey Kate where are you taking us?" Asked Snow, clearly intrigued into where they were going.

"You know I just thought I'd show you around. Maybe I should start by showing you we're Humphrey's and my adventure began."

"Sounds great!" Snow said quite enthusiastic to the story the he's about to learn.

Kate lead them towards an old cabin where people would say for vacations.. Kate giggled, "The last time I was here, there was an old Black truck with flames parked right there, and who it was driven by that shocked me and Humphrey!"

Snow listened and nodded "so how did you find out about this place?" Asked Lexi

"Well Paddy and Marcel brought Humphrey and I here, trying to get us Home! There was a couple who visits here that time every year and then go to Jasper so they thought that maybe we could hitch a ride!"

"Must have been a heck of a ride!" Snow said still wanting to know more about this adventure

"It was interesting I'll give you that!"

"So what made you two fall in love? Was it a special moment on the journey?" Asked Lexi

"I would have to say the train ride back to Jasper!"

"What happened?" Enquired Lexi

"Well it was a nice cool night with a beautiful moon and your father decided to howl. When he howled it was so.. Peaceful and I just had to join in along with him."

Lexi let out an aww and her ears dropped with a smile forming on her face. "That is touching... Almost a perfect bonding between two souls for a lasting relationship..." Sighed Snow

"Yea from there on I just had that feeling about him that I never felt before!"

"That is to me the perfect experience you could ever have. Finding that special tick in someone that gives you the profound love you've searched for."

"Yea I agree.. since my heart was supposed to belong to Garth but that Omega took it first!"

"He did the right thing and he gave you the best gift you could ever imagine and that is your beautiful daughter."

Kate puts her arm around Lexi.. "That he did.. One of the greatest things that has ever happened to me."

"You know Kate you have given me so much help over the past week and you've really become a great friend and you've given me the best thing in life to look forward too. A new life"

"I just do what I can Snow! Im happy that I could help you!"

"And I appreciate that dearly... Hey, I think I hear water. Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Yea just over theres a river just passed those trees behind the cabin!"

"Let's go!" Snow, Lexi and Kate all headed towards the river behind the cabin and arrived shortly after they were of sight of the cabin and Snow started a small run up towards the river and jumped in.

The water splashed Kate and Lexi

Snow surfaced from the water and looked towards Kate and Lexi who both had annoyed expression spread across their faces with the water dripping from their fur...

Kate and Lexi shook their bodies from the water.

Lexi had a excitable grin on her muzzle and ran and jumped in splashing Snow but fortunately the water missed Kate this time round

Lexi popped out of the water spitting water out of her mouth. "Come on Mom this feels great, this might help your sore body!"

"I know stopping and pulling that train had to have taken a toll?"

Kate rubbed her arm, "Yea your right Lexi.. Hopefully this helps." Kate slowly walks into the water.. "WOW thats cold!"

"You'll get used to it once you get in..." Snow said swimming towards Lexi

Lexi was floating on the top slowly floating down the river.

"You okay Lexi?"

Lexi lifted her head and placed her paw on the river bed. "Yea Im fine? Why?"

"Just wondering, I've always wanted to take a swim with you. It just feels like I can relax knowing I'm with you."

"I know Snow and you know I think I'm starting to realise that you're that special wolf in my life and you love me for who I am and you've done so much for me ever since we met. I'm beginning to understand the true love I'm feeling when I'm with you." Lexi said as he grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him in the most passionate way she knew how to.

Snow's breath was cut off and put his arms around her and pressed their bodies close kissing in perfect time. A profound experience was fluttering through their hearts and the love was nothing but an emotional settlement that ran through their minds.

Once Lexi broke the kiss Snow opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers and smiled lovingly. No words were spoken just pure love that was evident in their eyes. Snow saw the love in Lexi's eyes and Lexi saw the love in his eyes too. "I love you..." Said Snow with his nose touching hers

"I love you too!"

Snow rubbed noses with Lexi

Lexi nuzzled Snows nose with affection and pulled away before giving him a loving lick to the cheek. "Let's get dry..." Snow said as he swam to the edge of the river and pulled himself out. He waited for Lexi to swim to the ledge and grabbed her paw and pulled her up onto the soft, radiant grass. Snow shook his fur dry and laid down in the sun. Lexi shook her fur of the excess water and sat beside Snow.

Kate was still sitting in the water letting her body soak a little bit longer.. "This water is helping me a lot!" She said as the cold water crashed against her back.

"Told you it would feel nice..." Said Lexi resting her head against Snow's

"Yea..." Kate said quietly

"So Lexi... Are you glad we came to Sawtooth?"

"SO far.. The ride was bumpy but it was worth it!"

"That kiss is going to stay with me forever... I couldn't describe the way I felt when you did it."

"I just wanted to show you how much I care about you.. I know I haven't really shown it really.."

"I care about you too... I just want us to be happy and have the most romantic experiences we could ever have. You are the perfect mate for me."

"And your the perfect one for me.. The only one who doesn't judge me and loves me for who I am.."

Snow snuggled his head against hers and looked towards Kate "Kate, you ready to go?"

Kate was still resting in the water... "Huh? Oh.. yea just give me one second." Kate stood out of the water and jumped to shore shaking her hair out. "That really helped my body!"

Snow pulled away from Lexi and stood up. "So where to next? Anywhere exciting?"

"Hey, why don't we meet up later near the golf course I'm going to stay here for a little while. You two go along I'll meet up with you later."

"Ok that sounds good! What do you think Snow?"

"I think it will be a great idea." Snow nodded wagging his tail


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"OK then you two go have some fun!"

"Come on Lexi..." Snow turned around and Lexi followed dutifully afterwards. They walked to the golf course and noticed a vacant den

"Hey check that out!"

"Wanna go in?" Snow said looking towards her

"Sure lets go check it out."

Lexi headed in first and Snow followed after her. "Hey this looks cosy and... Homely..." Snow said with an exhale of breath. "I could live here." He said as he sat down and looked out of the den's entrance.

"Yea this is nice! I wonder who lived here before?"

"I'm not sure..."

Lexi looked around the den

Snow looked towards a corner of the den and found a large area of grass. He stood up and walked towards the patch of grass and laid down. "Wow this is comfy..." Snow rolled on his back and started rubbing his back on the grass "OH! This is luxury!" Snow said completely exhilarated

Lexi just laughed.. "Maybe we will have a den like this one day!"

"If it has a patch of grass like this, big enough for a family then I'm happy but the rocky ground will suffice." Snow smiled "why don't you join me? you need to feel this."

Lexi walked over and lied down with him. "This is comfortable!"

They both laid there quietly just admiring their comfort. Lexi looked towards Snow whilst he just looked at the exit of the den. She looked away for a moment, then looked back to him.

"Snow?" Snow drew his attention from outside and looked towards Lexi who had a honest expression across her face, nervousness started to form in her voice. She looked deep into his eyes as Snow tilted his head to the left and dropped his ears.

"I took some time to think about what you said about... Pups... And I just thought... Maybe I would like to go through with it..." Lexi pinned Snow and looked into his eyes deeply. "Are you ready to go through with it?" Snow paused for a second before pulling her in and kissing her softly on her lips. He pulled away and shook his head "I-I-I can't..."

"W-w-why not?" Lexi said with a tear running down her cheek "I really wish we could Lexi but somethings are best left waiting for." Snow said with a sad smile

Lexis ears lied back.. and dropped her head

Snow rolled her over and stood over her. "But..." Snow said enthusiastically

"But what?"

"We've waited long enough." He said smiling and ran his paw over her cheek

Lexi nodded sadly

"Why are you sad... This should be a great moment for us..."

Lexi nodded.. "Sorry.."

"There's no need to be sorry... What I'm saying is that... I'm happy to go through with it..." Snow pressed his body against hers

Lexi pressed hers against his.. and smiled.

"Ready?"

Lexi nodded "Ready!"

Lexi and Snow both fell in love in that very area as a miracle was being born.

A few hours later Lexi hugged Snow tightly as they sat next to each other. "So that's where you are!" Kate said entering the den

Lexi looked up

"Hey Kate..."

"Hey Snow! I forgot about this old den!"

"Oh you do? How did you come across it?"

"Well when humphrey and I were her I did see this opening here but I didn't investigate it.. I forgot about it till now!"

"It's a good den..." Snow said hoping that Kate doesn't realise the scent in the den

Kate looks around.. "It seems no one has lived here in a very long time.. Perhaps thats why people are trying to reintroduce wolves back into this park!"

"Well it's not possible for 'us' to repopulate the park that's for sure..."

"What do you mean by that.. Snow?" Kate asked

"Nothing Kate... We were just talking about your trip with Humphrey."

Kate looked around and sniffed... "Do you two smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Kate sniffed again.. and then glared at Snow.

"What?"

Kate shook her head and rubbed her nose.. "N.. Nothing.. SO what were you two doing in here anyway?"

"Just having a good relax by my one true love..."

Lexi nodded "Yea we've just been talking thats all!"

"Just chit chat really Kate..."

Kate rubbed her nose again.. "Ok well thats good you two get to relax considering the ride wasn't so much!"

"Okay Kate... Thank you..."

"Thank you for what?"

"For giving us the opportunity to visit this beautiful park..."

"Your welcome.. I'm happy that I could have come!"

"We leave for Jasper tonight! Don't forget you two." Kate added

"Yes Kate."

"I wish we could stay longer but KIM needs to get back, Garth and Humphrey can only do so much!"

"It's fine Mom I don't mind going home... I think today has been real fun!" Lexi said happily

"Well thats good, Im happy you two had a safer experience than what I had!"

Kate looked outside and saw the sun starting to set. "Come on you two. The sun's going down, go say goodbye to Marcel and Paddy. I'm going to get some air, I'll be back!"

Kate walks out side and KIM appeared next to her. "You smelt that didn't you?" KIM asked. Kate nodded, "No doubt about it, those two did more that just talk!" "What are you going to do Kate? KIM asked. Kate shook her head, "Nothing Ill speak with Lexi and Snow personally when we get home, but for now I don't what them to know that... We know!"

"Come on Lexi we need to wash ourselves off."

Lexi gets up.. "Do you think she suspects anything?"

"I hope not but I have a feeling she's gonna find out one day..."

"I hope she doesn't get too mad about it.. when she does."

"I'll make sure she doesn't..." Snow walks past Lexi and runs his tail under her chin as he walked past and she walked after him.

"So are we going to go say goodbye?" Lexi asked Snow

"Yeah after we wash ourselves off... We don't wanna approach them smelling like we do now..."

Lexi smells herself.. "Uh yea... You're right... We don't."

Snow and Lexi approached the river and slowly entered the water and bathed themselves clean. Lexi splashed Snow a little and giggled. "Good shot. Try this for size!" Snow splashed harder and soaked Lexi's Maine.

Lexi laughed and took a deep breath and exhaled in awe. "I love you Snow..." Lexi said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too Lexi..."

They both climbed out of the water and shook their fur of excess water and headed towards the golf course and come to no surprise, Marcel and Paddy were still playing golf. Kate was watching the two ducks play in silence as Lexi and Snow approached them.

"Oh hey you two! You love birds have fun?" Asked Marcel

"More fun than you'd realise Marcel..." Lexi replied

"We're leaving tonight you two and I really would like to see you two again..." Snow said with a wide smile

"Oh you're leaving? I'll make sure that we will visit you in Jasper soon!" Paddy said with a sad smile

"Don't worry you two we'll be fine." Lexi said giving the two birds a hug

Snow approached them and shook their wings. "Goodbye you two... You maybe the craziest birds I've ever met but you're great friends..." Snow smiled

Kate's ears perked up and heard a train whistle. "Common you two we're gonna miss the train. Lets go!" Kate said running towards the nearest tracks

"See you again soon!" Lexi and Snow said in unison as they ran off with Kate

Kate, Snow and Lexi all ran towards the track as the train approached them.

Snow ran beside the train and jumped into the open cart

Lexi and Kate followed soon after. "Hold on!" Kate said as she transformed into KIM. KIM jumped out of the car and swung onto the top of the freight car and ran towards the cab and saw two men running the locomotive. KIM sighed in relief... "Good this will be a safe ride home!"

"Hey KIM..." Lexi said panting from exhaustion

KIM looked back at the car and saw Lexi trying to get here attention. KIM ran back to the car and swung in. "You called Lexi?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Hey you asked first!" KIM laughed

"Oh you tease..." Lexi chuckled

"Well what is it you wanted me for?"

"Nothing I was just saying hi..."

"Oh? Well hello!"

Lexi smiled and sat next to Snow and laid her head on his with a broad loving smile

"So did you two enjoy your time here?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Thats good. I know we weren't here long but I really need to make sure the park is in order!"

"I can't wait to go home... I'm starting to miss it..." Snow said looking out the cab doors at the stars

"Yeah me too Snow! I miss everyone, I just hope everything went well!"

"More than ever KIM, it was fun and it really gave us some quality time to relax and unwind..."

KIM buttoned her lip... "Yea thats good you two got some alone time.."

"Yeah... Well I'm heading to sleep... I think we've had enough fun for today..."

"OK you have a good night sleep, as far as I could tell we have drivers tonight!"

"That's good news for you then KIM huh?" Snow said curling into a ball

"So no worries about a run away again!"

"Goodnight KIM..." Snow said closing his eyes

Lexi sat next to KIM. "Why didn't I see you while we were at Sawtooth KIM?" KIM shrugged, "I thought that it would have been best for your mom to show you two around, also considering it would bring her some memories as well!"

"I certainly do like the park KIM but it's just a shame it looks so empty..."

"Well wolves are a dying breed here in the states.. which is why people took your mom and dad there!"

"So that's how Mom and Dad got to how they are today..."

"Exactly! The adventure they had was an interesting one let me tell you!"

Lexi let out a yawn "hey KIM? I'm gonna catch some sleep..."

"Ok hun.." KIM gave her a hug, "I'll be sure to wake you and Snow when we get back to Jasper."

"Thanks KIM..." Lexi walked towards Snow and laid besides him and snuggled her head against his, shut her eyes and drifted off into the abyss of sleep

KIM sat at the door and looked at the stars and the scenery as they passed by and let out a nice long and calm howl.

Snow opened his eyes, his ears perked up and saw KIM howl to the moon.

KIM let out another howl as tear went down her face

Snow got up and walked up to KIM and sat besides her.

KIM paused and looked at him.. "Sorry.." She said rubbing her eyes, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah... But I don't really feel tired... That was a beautiful howl you did there..." Snow looked towards KIM and saw the tear stains on her fur... "Hey... Why are you crying?"

"Just remembering somethings about my past thats all.. I howl to make my self feel better about it.. although its really tough to let go.."

"Hey..." Snow said patting her back "you've got this entire night to think about the good things in life... You howl not because you are sad, you howl because there is some love in that soul of yours. Listen... If you can't be with someone, keep them in your heart and they'll stay there forever..."

KIM nodded.. "I'm still haunted by it though.. My life taken from me, but... Your right Snow I need to look at the big picture. I have a great life now, I have a great pack, and home. A wonderful friend and her family and of course you and Lexi!"

"Just be happy that you are YOU... Face your past without regrets. Handle your present with confidence... and look to the future without fear! You've got so much to live for KIM... You've got a great life... Never forget that..."

"There is no doubt about that Snow.. I love my life right now and I wouldn't have it any other way, but I just wonder what the future could have been if I didn't sacrifice myself."

"You made the right choice but only looking back to your past is only going to do more harm than good..."

KIM lets out another howl. But then before she could finish there was another howl in the distance!

KIM stopped and listened.. "Snow.. is it me or do you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard it too..."

KIM listen carefully until she heard another howl.. "Thats not a normal Howl.. Thats a distress howl!"

"I want to come with you but I need to protect Lexi..."

"Thats fine Snow you stay here!" KIM jumped out of the moving car and into the forest. KIM stopped and watched as the train started to move out of sight. "Don't worry I'll catch up, i have to help who ever this is who needs help!" She said

Snow nodded and headed back to Lexis' side and laid down and didn't fall asleep, his mind wondering who could be hurt...

KIM ran quickly trying to get to the source of the howl. "Common.. common one more howl!" KIM sat and listened. All she could her were the sounds of crickets chirping and the breeze blowing through the trees..

KIMs ear perked as another howl was heard and it was close! "Gotcha!"

Snows' eyes became heavy and snuggled up to Lexi and fell into the abyss of sleep

KIM runs towards the howl and to her surprise she comes across a truck. "HUH? that doesn't make any sense?" she thought. Then two men got out of the truck. "Hey before we let this thing go we need to put it to sleep first just to make sure it doesn't turn on us!" One of the men had a long pole with a needle at the end. He shoved the pole into a cage and a yelp was heard. "Good that should keep him asleep until we leave.. Alight lets get to it!" KIM watches the two men reach into the cage and pull out a black furry body. "So your the one who was howling.." She said to her self. "Ok lets get out of here before this boy wakes up! Good luck my friend!" One of them said as the drove off leaving him behind.

KIM crawled from behind the bushes and watched as the truck drove out of sight. KIM then turned her head towards the body lying on the ground and put her paw on its shoulders. "Hey are you ok.. I heard your howl for help?" KIM turned the body onto his back and her eyes widened.. "Its a he!"

The wolf moaned as he started to open his eyes and saw KIMs face. "Wow.. I must be dreaming because only my dreams can create something so beautiful." KIM blushes and helps him up.. "I... I heard your howl.. are you ok?" The wolf nodded his head, "Yea Im fine.. I was just taken from my home and brought here.. what ever here is?"

The wolf looked at KIMs face and noticed her blush.. "Are you ok miss?" He asked. "Huh... oh.. umm yea I'm fine! Umm if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" "My name is Octane miss." he answered.

"Octane.. Well its nice to meet you." "Its nice to meet you too miss?" "Oh I'm sorry." KIM said. "My name is KIM. Im the one who heard your distress howl! You look ok?" Octane nodded his head, "Yea for the most part, I was more so scared than hurt, I just wanted to know where they were taking me!" Octane collapsed onto his knees.. KIM lifted him up, "You need more rest Octane.  
Here Ill take you to my home park to get rest assuming I can catch up the the train!" KIM grabbed Octane and put him on her pack using wolfclaws chain to keep him from falling off. "Thank you KIM for helping me.." He said

KIM made sure Octane was secured to her back and ran quickly through the forest and onto the near by tracks. KIM looked into the distance and saw steam coming from the locomotive. "Good job it didn't get much further! It must be getting water from the nearby station!" KIM bolted down the tracks running as fast as she could trying to catch up.

A few minutes later KIM caught up to the train that was parked near the station taking on water. "Just as I thought, its about time I catch a break!" She said KIM ran up to the side of the freight car that Snow and Lexi were sleeping in and jumped in closing the door behind her.

"Here you go Octane your safe here, now you can get your rest!" Octane stretched, "I wish I could say it was a comfortable ride Miss.. Uh I mean KIM but it beats that cage I was in." KIM giggles, "Yea sorry about that but at least you can sleep soundly now!" "Yea your right." Octane yawed.. Octane lied his head down on his paws and noticed KIM starting lie by her self. "KIM.. would you like to lie with me?" KIM lifted her head and was surprised. "You want me to lie with you?" Octane nodded, "Of course someone as pretty as you shouldn't be sleeping alone?" KIM wasn't so sure.. "Uh sure I suppose.." KIM gets up and lies next to Octane and lies her head down. "Thank you again KIM helping me." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Snow entered the park after his trip to Sawtooth but he looked around him to find that the park seemed empty and desolate. He looked to the ground and saw that he had stepped in some blood. A drop landed on his nose and looked up to see the corpse of salty, Humphrey's friend hanging from a tree.

He walked along towards Kate and Humphrey's den he saw nothing but dead wolf corpses and big shock came to him when he found the bodies of Garth and Lilly lying in a pool of blood. Snow approached them with tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "What happened to you..." He said with an emotionally broken voice.

He went up the slope to the pack leaders den and saw Axel standing inside the den with his muzzle covered in blood and his paws stained with the red substance that defiled the park... "So weak... The great leaders of this park, bodies torn and souls reduced to but infants. And yet... you had the audacity to look down upon me; to damn me to this world and strip me of all my former glory; to take everything precious to me and then lock me out of my own home here in this valley. And I defeated all of you one by one."

"You bastard!"

"You've been a pain in my ass for far too long now, Snow. But I'll let you gaze upon glory as the last thing you'll ever see before you die." Axel jumped Snow and ripped his throat out

Snow woke up in shock and shook his head

Snow looked towards Lexi and smiled warmly as she slept beautifully. He turned his head towards KIM and saw that a stranger was laying next to her. He had never seen him before but yet he wanted to trust his instincts and leave him to have his sleep or see him as a foe and throw his ass off the train.

Snow wandered for a while but he came to nothing and decided to let him stay. He laid back down next to Lexi and put his arm around her and went back to sleep.

Octane slowly opened his eyes and saw KIM curled up next to him.

Octane looked around the car and saw two other wolves sleeping in the corner. "Hmm I don't remember seeing those two last night?" He thought.

Octane got up and stretched and opened the car door. The train was still moving and the sun was just starting to rise above the mountains. "Wow this place is beautiful!"

Octane looked around the area and saw large mountains coming into view

"I wonder where we are?"

The morning light penetrated the cab of the slowly moving locomotive and shone on Snows' eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and removed his arm from Lexi and stretched followed by a huge yawn. He stood up and rubbed his eyes to find himself faced with the stranger he saw last night.

Octane continued looking outside not noticing Snow staring at him.

Snow turned around to Lexi and brushed away a few strands of fur that had fallen in front if her eyes. He leant down and gave her a quick kiss before turning to the cabs open door and sitting down, admiring the scenery and the beautiful sunrise.

"Oh, good morning." Octane said.

"Morning..." Snow said keeping open minded

"Hey do you know where we are? I forgot to ask KIM last night?"

"On the outskirts of Jasper Park."

"Jasper.. Park?" Octane said confused.. "Why would they bring me here?"

"Well whatever it was you must have been brought here for a reason..."

"Perhaps.."

"My name is Snow... Nice meet you." He said with his paw held in the air ready to shake

"Mines Octane." Octane shakes Snows paw.

"Good to meet a wolf with a strong paw shake... You'll get along nicely around the park..."

"I hope so.. KIM was telling me about her pack last night when she helped me.. She was talking about letting me stay for a while."

"It's good to know that you're staying." At that moment Lexi had awoken and walked up towards Snow and sat beside him. "Morning honey..." She said as she rested her head on Snows' shoulder.

"Good mourning to you too." Octane puts his paw out.

"Snow? Who's that?" Lexi said getting concerned "don't worry Lexi he's a friend." Snow said with a comforting smile.

"Nice to meet you." Lexi said shaking Octanes' paw

"Like wise miss!"

Lexi just smiled and went back to resting her head on snows' shoulder.

KIM let out a yawn and they all turned and looked at her

"Good morning KIM..." Snow said smiling

KIM rested her head on her paw.. "Yea good morning to you three." She said with a yawn

Snow looked outside and stares at the passing scenery

KIM got up at stretched and looked out of the door with them. "Looks like we are close!"

"Not too long to wait now..." Snow said resting his head on hers

"Sure does look pretty this morning..." Lexi exhaled

"I couldn't think of anything better to be greeted with, the warmth of the sun and you beside me." Snow said as Lexi blushed

Octane nudged KIM, "Boy are those two into it." KIM chuckled and whispered in his ear. "Its because they are engaged."

Octane looked at Snow and Lexi.. "They look so happy together.. I never had the chance in my old pack.." "How come?" KIM asked. Octane shrugged, "Everyone was basically taken or not into me.. put it that way."

"You seem nice enough?" KIM answered. "How do you know KIM, you only met me last night." KIM winked at him, "Trust me I know!" KIM looked up and saw the valley. "Heres our stop." She yelled

Snow sat up and got ready to jump off as Lexi followed after him and stood beside him, giving him a lick to the cheek before they all jumped off and allowed the train to run along its route.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

KIM jumped out landing on her paws. "Everyone here?" She asked

"Yeah..." Snow and Lexi said in unison

KIM looked around.. "Wheres Octane?"

"Not sure... he was just with us a few moments ago..."

KIM looked around. "Octane where are you?" She yelled. "Im... over her... where ever here is?" KIM looked around and saw Octane hind end and tail sticking up in the air. KIM laughed, "Leave it to you to fall into a bush Octane!" "Oh ha ha funny KIM, now get me out of here! These thorns hurt!" He yelled. KIM sent wolfclaw over grabbing his tail and yanking him out of the bushes and hung him over Snow, Lexi and KIM. "Umm do you mind setting me down... this metal thing isn't exactly comfortable you know!"

Snow and Lexi chuckled.

"Yea yea, Wolfclaw please set him down." Wolfclaw opened his jaws and dropped Octane. "Wolfclaw I meant gently!" KIM snapped.

Octane sat up and cracked his neck.. "Well I wish I could say that was pleasant..."

"We'll meet you at the den KIM I will let them know that we've returned."

KIM nods, "OK I'll meet up with you!"

Snow and Lexi both headed off to the den and left KIM, Octane and wolfclaw behind.

"So Octane.. Where did you come from?" KIM asked. "I came from a small pack in the rocky mountains of colorado. Not to many wolves up there. As far as I know it was only my pack." "Wow so Wolves are pretty rare in that area!" KIM said. "Yea we are a rare breed.. unfortunately." KIM shook her head, "Then if wolves are so scarce in Colorado, I wonder why they brought you here?" Octane shook his head, "I wish I knew KIM, but at least this is a nice area!" KIM nodded, "You'll fit in great here, maybe even meet someone you like! Common Ill show you around!" KIM got up and Octane followed. "Meet someone I like.. I think I already have.." He said under his voice.

Snow and Lexi arrived at the den and saw Humphrey and Garth waiting in the den. "Hey! We're back!" Lexi said with her voice echoing through the den. "Lexi, sweetheart... Welcome back my little angel." Humphrey said going up to hug Lexi. "I see you've taken good care of her..." He said looking towards Snow. "I did sir as told." Snow said with a obeying attitude. "Good Snow. I think your sister misses you, go see her!" Snow looked towards Twilight and she jumped up from her nap and hugged Snow tight. "I missed you Snow... I was starting to worry if you'd ever come back..." She said patting Snows' back. "No it's fine sis we actually had good fun!" Snow said pulling away from the hug. "That's good... Listen... I'm going out to find some food I'll be back!" Snow smiled and Twilight ran of the den.

"Well Lexi I hope you two behaved whilst you were out?" Humphrey said darting his eyes at Snow. "We behaved..." Snow smiled. "I'll be back Snow okay..." Lexi said looking off colour "are you okay?" Snow asked "yeah I'll be fine I just need to be alone..." Lexi said as she sprinted out of the den.

"I've seen that kinda behaviour before with Lilly... Snow... Did you two..." Garth struggled to get the word out. "Mate..." Snow paused for a second trying to think of something to say before Humphrey interrupted "Snow is this true! If you have you and me are gonna have some serious problems." Humphrey said with his face in a clear angered state.

"No of course not! I would have asked before I did it!"

"I hope not Snow for your sake... You're dismissed..." Snow turned around and walked out of the den.

KIM and Octane walked up to the den laughing. KIM just got done showing Octane around the park and introducing him to some pack members. KIM then saw Snow sitting with his tail between his legs. "Snow are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine..." Snow said looking away. "Lexi left to have some time alone..." Snow looked back to KIM and looked into her eyes and noticed that she was distracted from something, he decided to ignore it and smiled warmly.

"Hmm... well something must be bothering you.. If you don't tell me now I know Ill eventually find out from Garth and Humphrey.."

"Humphrey just got a little protective over his daughter. She looks off colour and he seems to be blaming me..."

KIM knew what they did, but she kept quite about it... for the moment.. "Ill go talk to him, I have to introduce Octane anyway!"

KIM walks in and sees Garth and Humphrey talking to each other. "Hey you two!"

"Hey! Welcome back KIM." Garth said turning his head towards her

KIM walked up and gave Humphrey a hug.. "That is from Kate by the way!" She said smiling

Humphrey smiled "I missed her..."

"She missed you to, I also missed you!"

"I missed you too." Humphrey said giving her a hug. Garth just sat and watched with a warm smile on his face

KIM turned and hugged Garth as well.. "How could I forget you!"

Garth put his arms around her and hugged her softly. "What can I do.. I'm a sucker for hugs..." Garth chuckled

"Oh guys I need to introduce you two or newest member!" KIM walked over and sat next to Octane. "Humphrey.. Garth this is Octane."

"Nice to meet you Octane." Humphrey said shaking his paw. "Always good to have a new face in the park..." Garth said as he shook his paw after Humphrey

"Thank you, its nice to be greeted by two wolves like you!" He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet a wolf with such a polite attitude... You and me will get along nicely..." Garth said with his tail hung held high in the air

"I found him on the outskirts of the park.. A couple men just left him so I wasn't just going to leave him out there alone." KIM said

"You did a good thing for him. He's grateful for what you've done and a lucky wolf to make it here alive."

KIM nodded... "Oh.. umm Humphrey my I talk to you, just you and me? Garth do you mind if you introduce Octane to Lilly and the others?

"Of course! Come on Octane. Lets go..." He said as he walked out of the den and Octane followed dutifully afterwards. Garth walked past Snow and didn't look at him. Snow just watched the two wolves walk by and sat up before darting towards Lexi to check if she was okay.

"Ok... Humphrey whats wrong with Snow?"

"I just gave him a life altering warning about Lexi... About her... Having pups."

"But what made you bring that up?"

"Lexi looked off colour and she looked like she was going to throw. So she left the den in a hurry and Garth suggested it might have something to do with those two... Mating..."

KIM bit her lip.. "Humphrey.. I need to tell you something but you must not say a word..."

"What's that?" Humphrey's ears perked up

KIM sighed and took a breath.. "At Sawtooth.. Kate and I found Snow and Lexi in an abandoned den and we both smelt... a scent.."

Humphrey tilted his head to one side

"They.. mated.. Humphrey."

Humphrey's left eye twitched and passed out

KIM slapped his face.. "Common wake up.."

"THEY WHAT!?" Humphrey screamed as he woke up.

KIM covered his mouth.. "SHHH!"

"Sorry..." He said with a muffled tone of voice

KIM nodded, "Yes they mated but Ive been keeping it on the down low, so Snow nor Lexi know about it..."

Humphrey exhaled and looked down. "I'm gonna have to learn to let this go... She's a grown adult and she has responsibilities. If this is a choice she made then its something she has to deal with her husband... We need to discuss their wedding..."

"You can discuss that with your wife.. I.. just hope that they made the right decision... I have this feeling it was the heat of the moment..."

KIM turned around and noticed Snow had vanished

"Huh?" KIM walked towards the entrance. "Where did he go?"

"Lexi are you okay?" Snow said approaching her as she lifted her head back up towards Snow, wiping away some fluid from her mouth. "I don't feel so well Snow..." Her voice trailed off and collapsed to the ground. "Oh no!" Snow said as he rolled Lexi onto his back and rushed back to the den.

Snow rushed back into the den and set her down slowly before sprinting towards the valley and searching for some caribou. He quickly spotted one and snuck up towards it and pounced onto its back and grabbed hold of its neck with his claws digging into the large beast. He twisted the caribous neck and a large crack was heard before it collapsed to the ground. Sending Snow flying off, as he sat back up he picked up the caribou and ran as fast as he could to get the dead carcass back to the den. He arrived not much later and placed the carcass at the centre of the den.

"Lexi... Lexi! Please wake up Please!" Snow begged nudging his head against hers giving her licks to see if she would awake. He checked her pulse it seemed normal. "Oh thank the heavens she's still alive..." Snow cut a small chunk of caribou and put it in Lexis' mouth but it just rolled out. Snow laid down opposite her with nothing but tears in his eyes

KIM put her paws on her body.. "She's fine.. just dehydrated."

"I'll go get some water!" Snow rushed out and found a small hollowed out log. He went to the nearest water supply and filled it with water. He carefully returned to the den and placed it near Lexi.

Lexi opened her eyes and saw water next to her and drank a small amount.. "Thats... better.." She said weakly..

"Oh thank the wolf gods!" Snow said giving a kiss to the forehead. KIM smiled and looked to Snow and looked to the ground. "Hey Snow?" KIM asked "Yes ma'am?" He replied. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you... Alone..."

"Well of course KIM..." Snow said as be walked outside of the den and went to an area where it was nice and quiet

KIM looked at Snow... "There is something that I have been needing to tell you.. something that I know about!"

"What is it?"

"Kate and I both know what you and Lexi did together at Sawtooth..."

"Do you... Oh... What are you gonna do to us? I'm not gonna lose my tail am I?" Snow said with his tail between his legs and looked down

KIM was silent.. "NO Snow your not going to lose your tail but was that really a wise decision?"

"I'm ready KIM and Lexi is too.. We wouldn't have done it if we thought it wasn't a good decision..."

KIM shook her head.. "I thought I was.. at the time..."

"Hey don't worry... You'll get the chance..."

"No no I mean when I had my own pup.."

"Oh..." Snow said as KIM looked away shyly... "What's wrong? you seem to be acting strange when you're around me? Don't worry what ever it is I won't tell..."

KIM shook her head.. "Its.. nothing.."

Snow put his arm on her shoulder "KIM... Look at me..." KIM slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes "what's wrong?" Snow said looking deep into her eyes

"Snow... I.."

Snow let a warm smile form on his face and allowed her to to finish.

"I... like you.."

"KIM are you saying... What I think you're saying?"

"I.. LIke you as in I have feelings for you."

"You know KIM... I have feelings for you too... And I like you too..." Snow ran his paw over her right cheek "You've got someone who is just like me waiting for you at Garth and Lilly's den. You should be with him, he admitted it himself... Just remember I will always love you as a friend..." Snow said as he gave her a kiss to her left cheek

KIM shut one eye as his face met her right cheek and blushed.

He pulled away from her and said "Remember if there ever comes a time when we can't be together. Keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever..."

KIM nodded.. "Thank you.."

"Your welcome... Go see Octane I'm sure he'd like to see you."

"Octane?"

"Yes... Haven't you noticed the way he's acting around you? He's into you!"

KIM shrugged.. "Yes but I didn't think about it 'that' way."

"KIM if I could love you I would but my heart belongs to someone else and Octane is that wolf you'd want in your life..."

"I don't know Snow... Its not that simple, when your sharing bodies with some one else.."

"Just see what he has to say... It can't do much harm to ask?"

"I suppose not.."

"Listen I've gotta go check up on Lexi... There's a lot of caribou in there that needs eating..."

KIM nodded.. "I might meet back up with you.."

"Okay KIM you have fun." He said with a warm smile and a wink before turning around and heading back to the den.

KIM sat quietly thinking about what just happened..

Snow walked along wondering why she didn't say anything before.

KIM decided to take Snows advice and go see Octane and to see what Snow said was actually true.

Snow arrived at the den only to be greeted by Lexi. He walked up to her and she put her arms out and Snow grabbed hold of her and pulled her in for a loving hug. "I love you Snow..." Lexi said snuggling him. "I love you too my angel..." Snow said held within Lexis' grasp. "Lexi I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you..." He said as he pulled away from the hug and gave her a loving kiss.

"Where did you go Snow?"

"KIM wanted to talk to me about something important to her..."

Lexi nodded

"She's fine though, what about you?"

"Im ok..."

"I'm glad you're feeling better..." He said giving her a kiss to the forehead

Lexi lies her head back down

Snow exhaled deeply and wondered what the future would bring him.

Meanwhile KIM was heading towards Garth's den. Garth was introducing Octane to the rest of the wolves in the pack.

KIM walks up towards Garth and Lilly's den and sees Octane talking with Garth. "Hey you two."

"Hey KIM how are you?"

"Im fine.. Umm hows Octane?"

"He's doing great, he's learning where everything is. Slowly but surely."

"Thats good.."

"So KIM what brings you here?

"Oh I just wanted to see how things were going and make sure he's fitting in well."

"Yeah like I've said, everything's going well. How's Snow doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

KIM shrugged, "He's alright.. Him and I had a talk about certain things."

"He needed the little pep talk about those certain things... It seemed like he told you something as well..."

"Yea... He did."

"Well what ever he said to you has definitely worked."

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell by the whole way you're acting. You seem to have fallen in-love."

KIM blew it off, "Your crazy Garth... Me in love?" KIM laughed

Garth just stared and tilted his head with a serious expression spread across his muzzle

KIMs ears lied back as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry KIM there's something always that we are embarrassed of..."

Lilly approached Garth and whispered something in his ear and nodded in agreement as she walked away. "KIM... I'm needed at the valley I'm sorry we can't talk more but this is something I need to attend to."

"Need me to tag along?"

"No it's fine just a little family meeting..."

KIM nods as Garth walked away.

KIM spots Octane walking along looking at some of the flowers as he walked by

"Go talk to him." Kate told KIM.

"About what?" KIM asked nervously.. "Oh common, your not telling me that the all powerful KIM is to shy to talk to a wolf she likes..?" Kate teased. KIM shook her head, "Of course not.. I'll show you!"

Octane looks towards KIM and smiled warmly

KIM gave him a little wave and walked down towards him.

"Hey Octane.. Did you meet everyone?"

"Yes... They all seem so... friendly."

KIM nods, "So what else did you and Garth do?"

"Nothing much but look around this beautiful park... But I can think of another beautiful addition to the park and its standing right in front of me..."

KIM blushed.. "SO Snow was telling the truth.." She thought

"Nothing can compare to the beauty of your eyes, the way they glow so elegantly in your eyes. KIM... Would you be my date at the moonlight howl?"

KIM was shocked.. "You.. want to take me to the howl.."

Octane nodded, "Yea.. Uh I'd like to take you, that is if you want to go? I just thought I'd like to get to know my rescuer.."

KIM Smiled, "Of course Ill go with you, I usually go with Humphrey but he's Kate's Mate. It will be nice to have a date of my own!"

Octane was excited, "Awesome, I cant wait!"

"Octane one question though.. How did you learn about the moonlight howl?" KIM asked

"Well Garth is the one who told me about it. It sounded like a lot of fun. We used to have something similar back at home. Also.. (Octane paused) I like you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile back at Kate and Humphrey's den. Snow was laying next to Lexi who was resting her head on her paws looking away from Snow. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Just thinking.."

"I'm here for so what ever is troubling you, I'll listen to whatever you say."

"Im still not feeling well thats all.."

"Is it getting better or worse?"

Lexi grabs her stomach.. "Its getting better but I still feel queazy.."

Snow put his arm around her and pressed his nose against her cheek and gave her a small kiss and pulled away "Don't worry you'll be okay... I'm with you and I will be there for you."

"Im just wondering if that was a wise decision.."

"I hope it was for you and me... I believe this will make our relationship stronger and our love more vibrant. We did something that very few wolves can do, and I'll promise to be the best father you will ever see."

"At this moment.. Im starting to regret it.."

"But I know you will be Snow, theres no doubt in my mind about that."

Snows ears dropped and he looked down with an upset frown

Lexi didn't notice. Her mind was still on her stomach which ached.

"I'll be right back..." Snow said sadly as he got up and walked away

Lexi nodded..

He walked to the pond where the waterfall ran and sat at the edge and looked down to his reflection. He stared at it for a while and hits the water with his paw making the water ripple in blue waves.

"What have I done?!" He said to himself

"I shouldn't Have done it if she knew she was going to regret it... I'm a terrible wolf..."

Snow sat there for hours on end with the thoughts running through his mind.

Meanwhile KIM was walking back to the park with a heart full of feelings.. "He admitted his feeling to me..." She thought. "Ill be sure to do the same tonight!" She said happily. "Its time to take Snows advice!"

KIM continued to walk until she saw Snow lying next to the waterfall looking sad.. "Oh know.. what happened now."

KIM walked up behind him. "Hey.. are you ok Snow?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Snow said still staring at his reflection

"Sure don't seem fine?"

"It's Lexi... She's starting to regret it... I don't know what to do, no matter what I can do my mind keeps bringing it back to me. I feel like I've done something I should have... Now it feels like the love is dying between us..." Snow looks towards KIM and a tear rand down his face. He stood up and climbed into the water. Snow swam about for a while and laid against the edge of the pond.

"Well shes not feeling well snow.. I wouldn't take it personally!"

"I'll run it through... I'm just gonna stay here for a while... I'll be back at the den soon..."

KIM pats him on his shoulder, "Don't worry kiddo everything will be ok. Like I said shes not feeling well and we all know how we act when we don't feel well."

"Thanks KIM..." Snow took a deep inhale of oxygen and dunked himself underwater and stayed there.

KIM lied down at the edge.. "You know.. I want to thank you.'

Snow emerged from the water and looked towards KIM. "For what?" He asked

"For you words of Wisdom.. Im sorry I haven't said it sooner. Everything you have told me.. Its true and because of you I have my first official date tonight."

Snow smiled warmly and exited the water. "Hey, what I say is only to push you forward to the better things in life and now. You've got yourself the perfect soulmate for 'you' and only 'you' are the perfect soulmate for him and KIM... I'm happy, great full and most of all proud of you... Words cannot describe how happy I am for you..."

KIM Smiled.. "Im very excited but..."

Snow tilted his head

"I don't think I can ever be with someone.."

"It only matters on your first date... The rest you will have to be honest and clear to Octane that you can't go any further than having children."

"I will when the time comes.. Believe me I feel bad enough knowing Kate wont be able to go tonight but considering Lexi is feeling under the weather Humphrey decided to stay with her."

"I'll stay with Lexi tonight... I'd love to go to the howl again but my love is more important than missing one moonlight howl..."

"Then you will be with Humphrey tonight.. Knowing him I'm sure you two will do something while taking care of Lexi."

"Don't you worry about us KIM, you just enjoy your howl whilst I stay with Humphrey and Lexi... Have fun KIM and remember... If you feel like your howl can reach higher then don't be afraid to bypass it and become the star of the night..."

"I'll try.." KIM said happily

"Don't try... Live and experience the true potential you have within you..."

"Again.. I'll try."

Snow nodded and turned away and headed back to the den and shook the excess water caught in his fur

Lexi was still lying in the den.

Snow walked up the small ramp that lead into the leaders den and walked inside. Twilight gave Snow a welcoming smile and laid down next to Lexi.

Lexi was asleep.

Snow looked towards her and slipped into the abyss of sleep.

Many hours had passed into the night and Snow started to talk in his sleep. "Now come on Alex that's no way to catch a pinecone. Rose you need to watch what your brother is doing or you'll never make it to alpha school..." He paused for a moment before adding "I know Rose but one day you'll become the future leader of the pack... Just keep trying and you'll succeed."

"You are my pride and joy... We are a family and it will always stay that way... Your mother and I are very proud of both of you..." Snow said as he remained silent for the rest of the night.

The sun rose starting another day.

Snow woke up early and sat up and stretched his muscles. He walked to the entrance of the den and walked down the hill, heading away from the den.

He walked for a while and arrived at the log boarding hill and just sat at the top and ran thoughts through his mind about what the future will bring to Lexi and himself. He wondered what way Axel had changed and what risk he could bring to his family.

KIM Awoke that morning lying outside on howl mountain. KIM lifted her head and looked around and found Octane lying next to her. With a stretch and a yawn KIM stood up and watched the sun rise of the peak.

Snow sat up and overlooked the distant trees, vaguely seeing the leaders den from a distance. He hesitated to walk there for a moment before looking towards the howling rock. He pondered around trying to think of his pups and in which way he was going to raise them. Raising them well was his main thought but how he was going to control them was the issue buzzing in his mind.

Snow heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around to see that a female wolf had emerged from them. "Hey handsome, what are you doing out here, all alone?" Snow looked at her and she seemed kind enough. "Oh just thinking about family..." she approached him and kissed him inappropriately. Snow fought her off and pushed her away "What do you think you are doing?! I have a fiancé!" Snow growled. "What's wrong Snow? Can't handle a little fire?" Snows' eye twitched and was ready to walk away "What do you want?" The wolf just said nothing and put her paw on her on his shoulder and squeezed and his shoulder and he passed out on the ground. She dragged him by his arms and took him to Axel's pack.

KIMs ears perked.. "Good morning KIM," Octane yawned as he sat up. "What's wrong?" KIM put her paw up to his lips.. "Shh.." Her ears moved side to side.. "Ill be right back. Go back to the den and go see how Lexi is doing and maybe even get some breakfast for the others." Octane nodded, "Are you sure your ok, you seem a bit tense?" KIM shook her head, "No, no I'm fine." KIM gave Octane a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the fun night," She said as she ran down the mountain. Octane rubbed his cheek and smiled.

KIM steadied her run to a walk as Kate spirit appeared next to her. "So you do have a soft spot" She teased. KIM just chuckled, "Hey you act surprised!" Kate just smiled. "So what did you hear KIM?" Kate asked. "A member of Axels pack got Snow and is taking him back to his pack." "You sure don't seem worried about him?" Kate said. KIM shrugged, "You know Snow can take care of him self and I need to give him a chance to prove him self to me that he can, Also I doubt Axel will be a threat to him."

"How do you figure that?" Kate asked. "Well considering that I drained him of all his darkness which nearly turned me bad again, also the rumours that he has changed.. I don't think we will be dealing with the same Axel." "Don't be so sure KIM.. Axel was always an ass even before he stole our blood from the ranger station.." KIM snickered, "Don't worry Kate everything will be fine!"

Snow opened his eyes to find himself laying in an unfamiliar den. His vision was blurred and he saw two wolves standing over him. "Where am I?" One of the wolves came closer to Snow and whispered into his ear. "Welcome to your worst nightmare... Remember me?" Axel whispered as he pulled away and an evil smirk formed on his face. Snows' vision cleared and he could see Axel with the smirk on his face. "Why am I here?" Snow asked "To serve as my stepping stone to glory!" Axel replied "The last mistake you made Axel was messing with me and look at you now. You're weak and pathetic just like the rest of the rogues in this park." Snow growled "Well that is very heroic of you to say Snow but the problem is that there is 5 of us and 1 of you..." the rest of the wolves laughed with Axel, Snow started to laugh with them but they all stopped as soon as he started. "What's so funny?" Axel said with a discerning tone in his voice. "You still don't get it do you? You've still got the same idea about every wolf you capture isn't going to put up a fight. Unfortunately for you I will put up a fight..." Snow stood up with pride and strength and lunged at Axel pinning him to the ground. He saw the other two wolves sprinting at him and jumped, the two wolves hit into each other and knocked themselves unconscious on-top of Axel.

Snow lunged once more at one of the other wolves and sunk his teeth into his throat and ripped through it like a twig. The other wolf watched and trembled in fear before sprinting off between some trees. Snow looked around and saw the casualties he had left behind before sniffing the air to grab a hold of the central pack. It only took him a few moments before sprinting off towards the park.

KIM walked and continued to track Snows scent and came across Axels pack. Most of them were shaken up and shaking. Axel was sitting down cussing and looked pissed. "So the rumours aren't true.. Your the same pathetic wolf you have always been!" KIM laughed. All the wolves stood up and showed their teeth.. "Oh please.. you all think you can actually do something to me?" All their ears lied back and they started to step back. "Thats what I thought.." Axel stood up and looked at her. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped. KIM Looked around. "Oh just tracking Snow and as far as I can tell he sure did a number on your pack!" Axel growled at her. "Oh please Axel don't even bother, you and I both know your just a normal wolf now that I took back what belonged to me. Sadly your still stubborn and stuck up.."

Axel turned his head.. "Why don't you just go.. that friend of yours has done enough damage here.." KIM shook her head, "You know you really are dumb you know that. He did damage what about what you have done to my pack, Kate and many others and yet Snow did a lot of damage! No Axel your the one who's done a lot of damage!" Axel dropped his head.. "And... Im sorry I did that to you.." KIMS eyes widened.. she rubbed her ears. "Wait... did I just hear you say that?" Axel nodded.. "Everything... it was uncalled for, heartless.. Ive caused so much pain to so many." "Then why did you take Snow.." "Just to see if I still had it in me to be feared by others.. As you can see.. I failed miserably. If you need to kill me or want to I understand, but please don't take it out on the others they just do what I tell them to do.."

KIM looked at the others who looked all beaten and battered.. "KIM your not buying this for a second are you?" Kate asked. KIM Shook her head. "No not for a second, but he has changed but this doesn't excuse the fact of all the damage he has done to others like Snows pack and family."

Snow arrived shortly after his sprint and walked up the hill towards the den. He smiled when he saw Lexi resting her head on her paws. She got up with her tail wagging wildly as she was glad to see him.

"Morning" She said happily.

"Morning love." Snow replied, forcing a warm smile on his face

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Not the greatest day of my life since i had to fight my way out of a kidnapping."

"What again!"

"Yep i'm not having a great life... but i've always got you to keep it great." Snow smiled as he approached Lexi and rubbed noses before pulling away.

"I feel much better today.."

"I feel more in-love today..." Snow chuckled

"How so?"

"Because lately I've been having these dreams about me and you with our cubs."

"OH how sweet!"

Snow licked the back of his paw and rubbed it against his lips to rub away the blood from one of the wolves.

"Do you know where my Mom is?"

"I can't say I haven't seen her, no..."

Little did they know that her and KIM where right in the middle of Axels pack.

"Axel... you have come to far to be forgiven for the damage that you have caused.." Axel looked at her and growl.. "Give me my god damn powers back.. I cant live without them. Im nothing if I don't have those powers back" KIM smirked, "Like I said they weren't yours to begin with.. Now if you would excuse me Ive seen enough." KIM started to head back to her den.

"Humphrey?" Lexi asked

"Yes hun?"

"Umm if me and Snow are getting pups. Should we find a den to raise them?"

Humphrey shook his head still in disbelief.. "Well that will take some time hun.. Your mom and I will help you find one."

"Thanks Dad!" She said hugging him

"Your welcome hun.. now we just have to find out where you Mom is? Or KIM?"

"I'm sure she will be back soon... She will... wont she Dad?"

"Theres no doubt she will!"

"I hope so..." Lexi pulled away from her hug and sat next to Snow putting her tail around Snows' back

Lexi whispered something into Snows' ear "Why don't we have a little fun?" Snow then whispered into Lexis' ear "What do you have in mind?" "Follow me..." Lexi whispered and sat up and walked towards the the exit of the den. Snow followed dutifully afterwards and followed her to the log boarding hill. "So what are we doing?" Snow asked "Log sledding... Duh..." Lexi giggled. The both pushed a log board towards to where the slope started and they both jumped in with Lexi taking the drivers seat. "Okay so we just slowly go down the hill in a safe fashion I suppose?" A sly grin formed on Lexi's muzzle before she kicked the board off with her hind leg and they both went flying down the hill at high speed.

Snow screamed as they went flying down whilst Lexi just rolled her eyes "OH shut your pipe and follow what I do!" Lexi shouted

KIM returned to the park just in time to see Lexi and Snow sledding down the hill. A smile stretched across her face. "Great to see Lexi doing so well!"

"Your pretty good at this!" Snow shouted

Lexi just laughed, "I learned from the best!"

"I need to know how to do this! This is so fun!" Snow laughed

"I'll teach you sometime don't you worry!" Lexi screamed

"Ha ha! Woo Hoo!" They both slid up a ramp and flew high in the air and both Lexi and Snow put all their weight to the back to make the log tilt before they came into land the jump.

Lexi laughed, "Im happy Im feeling better!"

"I'm happy I'm in love with you! Everyday is a new adventure!"

"Like wise!"

The log started to slow down as they neared the bottom. They slid slowly through a tunnel of autumn orange trees. Taking the breaths away as they went though. Lexi turned around and stared deeply into Snows' eyes

"I love you Snow!" Lexi screamed as the sled started to come to a stop at the bottom. KIM walked up to them. "Well Lexi looks like you have been practicing and it seems your feeling better too." KIM laughed. Lexi smiled, "I only learn form the best!"

"I don't think I've had that much fun in years!" Snow laughed before his stomach turned on him and grabbed his stomach and ran for the nearest bush. Snow emerged from the bushes much later "Sure does empty your stomach!"

KIM and Lexi just laughed

Snow stumbled towards Lexi before standing beside her and leaning his head on hers.

"So... KIM where have you been?" Lexi asked

"I had a run in with our good friend Axel.. Put it this way he's a sad shell of his former self.. I kinda feel bad for the rest of his pack though."

"Taught him to not kidnap a wolf..." Snow smiled

"I don't think he will ever bother us again!"

"Perhaps, but he wont be a threat.. not with out his powers"

"I wish i had powers..." Snow chuckled

"You don't need them Snow.. Your work that I just witnessed proved it!"

"Thanks KIM, Hey I've been meaning to ask how everyone enjoyed the caribou?"

"The caribou was great Snow! How did you catch it?" Asked Lexi

"I took it down..."

"Impressive.. I knew I wasn't giving you enough credit!"

"Oh it's nothing... It's what learned back at home." Snow smiled

KIM nodded and smiled

"KIM!" A familiar voice rang in her ears and she turned to face Octane

"Hey Octane!" KIM said happily

"Hey..." Octane looked towards Snow and Lexi and smiled when he saw them together. He looked back to KIM "what are you doing way out here?"

"OH.. Umm Snow and I were just log sledding." Lexi answered

"And I just got here! KIM answered as well.

"Oh, log sledding huh? I've never tried it..."

"OH its so much fun! You have got to try it!" Octane shook his head.. "I dont know.. Im not so good with things at high speed!"

"Come on Octane you might enjoy it when you get going." Snow said trying to encourage him

"I sure did!" Snow added chuckling

Octane gulped.. "No no its ok.. I'll do it sometime Im sure but not right now!"

"Alright Octane... You can do it some other time..." Snow turned away and whispered into Lexis' ear "He's chicken." And Lexi let out a small giggle

Octane glared at him... "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing..." Snow said minding his own business.

"EHH hum.." KIM interrupted.. "I heard what you said Snow.."

"God dammit!" He said under his breath

"What did he say?" Octane asked

"Nothing..." KIM replied. "Snow.." She said as she shook her head

Snow clenched his teeth and sucked through his fangs and hid his head in shame

"Must have been bad for a reaction like that?" Octane wondered what Snow had said

Snow sat up and turned away from Octane and walked away.

KIM walked after him.. "Lexi.. hun would you mind taking Octane back to the den I have to speak with Snow." "Sure uh.. He's not in trouble is he?" She asked worried. "No I just have to speak with him."

Octane stepped in. "Don't worry about it KIM, Im sure it was nothing!"

"It wasn't bad but its the principle Im worried about.. Don't worry."

KIM turned and ran after Snow who was walking with his tail between his legs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Snow walked along for a few minutes and held his head low. KIM was catching him up until she heard a large bang, which it sounded like a gun had been fired.

A large yelp was heard.

Snow had been hit and he sprinted away to safety, limping. Leaving a trail of blood behind

KIM heard and saw Snow run away when she was hit in the chest with a bullet making her drop to the ground.. Lexi and Octane heard the shot and saw what happened and ran to her aid.. KIM put up her paw and pushed back.. "NO GET BACK TO THE DEN NOW!" She yelled. Octane kept on running as Lexi held on to him.. "Shes ok common lets get out of here!" Octane looked back feeling helpless to do anything.

KIM spit blood out of her mouth and saw the hunter who was hiding in the brush.. "They just don't learn.." She said with a devilish smile.

Snow laid down panting from exhaustion and looked to his chest. The bullet missed his heart and his lungs but he was severely injured and losing blood. He applied pressure to stop the bleeding for now but it wouldn't hold forever.

The hunter saw that KIM was down but not out and went in for another shot when suddenly! A large metal claw crunched down on the barrel of his rifle making it bend in ways it wasn't meant to do. The hunter screamed in terror and dropped his gun. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.." He yelled as he ran away into the forest.. Until a chain wrapped up his ankles. He clawed at the ground trying to get away as he started to get dragged back. "Where do you think your going?" KIM screamed. KIM grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. The hunter looked deep into her eyes.

"Your lucky your not at the top of my list right now..." She growled. THe hunters gasped for air as her paw clenched his neck.

KIM drops him as saw him run out of sight. Wolfclaw looked at him in disbelief. "Don't worry Wolfclaw he wont get far! Common we have to go make sure Snow is ok!"

Snow let out a painful howl as a sign of him being in danger. The howl was heard through the entire park. His breathing was getting weak but he was still fighting

KIM heard the howl and ran as fast as she could until she found Snow lying on the ground clearly hurting very badly. "Snow where did it hit you?"

Snow removed his paw from his wound and showed it KIM

KIM put his paw back up to it.. "Keep pressure to it.."

Snow looked away with tears in his eyes

KIM grabbed her head trying to figure out what to do

Snow looked back at her.

"KIM don't just sit there!" Kate snapped. "I don't know what to do Kate! I don't have enough power to help him.." Kate looked back at Snow.. "Not enough darkness maybe.. but what about the light?" KIM nodded as she changed back into Kate.. "Ok Snow just hang in there ok... I've never done this before so bare with me!"

"No Kate..."

Kate pulled away.. "What?"

"You've... You've done... Enough for me..."

"But Snow your bleeding.. Im not just going to leave you in pain!"

"Sometimes... You've gotta let go... I'm not gonna make it... I'm sorry..."

Kate moved his Paw... "OH shut up!"

"Please..."

"No... when your living in my park your my responsibility and your marrying my daughter. Im not going to let her raise those pups without you!"

Snow grabbed her paw and looked up to her and smiled warmly. "United We Stand..."

Kate nodded and moved his paw and pressed up against him wound.

"T-T-Thank you..."

Kate stuck her tongue out as a light blue aura surrounded her paw.

Snow exhaled and relaxed

"Is this more pleasant than KIMS darkness?" She asked

"Anything that heals is pleasant..." Snow smiled

Kate smiles, "This is the good part of KIM.. Something I helped her reach! This is as paranormal as you can get!"

Snow smiles and closes his eyes

The aura surrounded his wound patching it up. "How do you feel now?"

"Little better."

"Good just a bit longer.. So theres something I need to talk to you about..."

"What you said about Octane.. Now I know it wasn't that rude but its the principle.."

"I'm sorry... But I got carried away in all the fun I just wanted to keep it going..."

"Yes but was it fun to Octane.. How would you feel if you were new.. well newer to the park and had some one making jokes or teasing you about your fears?"

"Intimidated..."

"How so Snow?"

"Because I'd be doing something I don't wanna do..."

"Which is?"

"Bad..."

Kate nodded, "Thats what I thought... I know Im not your mother but.. Its just the motherly side of me.."

"I understand..."

"Plus.. I just want to make sure everyone is being treated right.."

"I won't do it again..."

"Thank you... I don't mind if its for fun but just behind someones back."

"Yeah... I've learned my lesson..."

"Good.." Kate gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Your wound is almost healed just a bit more."

"Kate... Do you think that I might be a magnet to females?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know Snow.. Umm why do you ask?"

"Well when I got kidnapped the girl who took me kissed me..."

Kate chuckled, "You don't say... Well.." Kate looks at him, "You not a bad looking wolf."

Snow smiled "Thanks Kate... You're not bad looking yourself..."

"So I've been told!" She smiled

Snow chuckled before seeing his wound had been healed

"There we go.." Kate wiped her head

"Thanks Kate..." Snow rolled over and stood up straight

Kate lied down

"Hey... Right back at ya!" Snow gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and chuckled. "You did good... And I appreciate that..."

Kate nodded, "Im just happy it went well.. for the most part. It was my first time"

"I'm heading home I'm sure Lexi and Octane are worried about us..."

Kate got up and shook her self.. "Yea I agree.. Oh and btw KIM took care of that hunter.. Well kind of!"

"How so?" Snow said as he started his walk

Kate chuckled.. "Don't worry.. KIM doesn't protect this place alone!" Far into the distance of the park the hunter who shot Snow and KIM was sitting in the back of a green truck. "HUH looks like you had a run in with a good friend of mine hey buddy!" Dale laughed.

Both Kate and Snow arrived back at the main den and walked up to the entrance

"SNOW!" Lexi yelled and ran up to him and tackled him

"Hey, Lexi!" Snow said with his back flat to the ground

Lexi rubbed her nose against his.. "Thank god your ok!"

"Yeah I'm okay..." Snow gave her a loving lick

Lexi looked up and saw Kate. "MOM!" She yelled as she jumped up and pinned her as well. Kate rubbed her head. "Hey kiddo, good to see you doing so well!"

Snow smiled at them and sat back upright and passed out, slumped onto the ground and into the abyss of sleep.

"He's had a tough day.. He needs his rest." Kate said to Lexi. Lexi just laughed, "He's so cute when he's asleep."

Snow rolled into his back and let his arms and legs hang in the air.

Kate and Lexi just chuckled.

Snow rolled back over and slept soundly with a warm smile on his face

Octane went over to Kate and Lexi. "Where's KIM? Is she ok?" Kate and Lexi looked at each other. Kate realised KIM didn't tell octane about her and KIM being one in the same!

"Octane there's something you need to know." Lexi said

Octane tilted his head. "Yea and what's that? Please tell me she isn't hurt!"

Kate's ears dropped as she looked at Lexi.

"No Octane... KIM... Is Kate one in the same..."

Octane laughed, "that's a good one guys! How can Kate and KIM be the same wolf?"

Lexi glared at Octane

Octane stopped laughing. "Your not kidding..."

Lexi shook her head

Octane sat on the ground trying to understand. "But.. But how I... Don't understand how KIM is Kate or how Kate is KIM.. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" He yelled

Lexi put her paw over his mouth and told him to shush and pointed towards Snow

Octane pushed her paw away. "I don't care if he's trying to sleep! That jerk made fun of me earlier!" Kate stepped in and grabbed him. "Come here!" She barked

Octane gulped

Kate dragged Octane outside and made him sit in front of her. "Now listen I know that this is a lot to take in and hard to believe but it's true! All of it!" Octane shook his head "But how... Where u KIM all along?" Kate shook her head, "No and that why its so hard to explain!"

"Then I'd love to hear it then because right now I'm a little bit confused... No beyond confused!" Kate took a deep breath and told Octane everything from the beginning.

"So... KIM is this spirit who lives in you as a vessel to become alive again.." Kate nodded, "I know it's weird but its all true." Octane stood up and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Kate asked. "I need to take a walk.. I need to think about this." Kate's ears dropped as Octane walked away.

Snow opened his eyes with his sleep disturbed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing.. Octane found out the truth about KIM.."

"He made a big deal out of it I guess... I'd love to have some sleep for once without interruption..." Snow laid down and closed his eyes

"We'll what if you found out I wasn't really me Snow?" Lexi asked

"What If I'm someone's inner monster?" Lexi said with a evil grin.

"I'd be surprised."

"We'll there you go! Octane is more than surprised.."

"I wouldn't scream over it though... He was clearly aware that I was asleep..."

Lexi punched him in the arm

Snow yelped playfully

"What is up with you Snow! What do you have against him!"

"I have nothing against him I just don't feel like he's a friend of mine..."

Lexi glared at him. "So your just going to judge him.. You don't even know him!"

"I don't want to judge him but I know he's capable of more. The fact he's dating your mother in a sense sickens me."

"Ok now that's enough you two!" Humphrey jumped in. "First of all Snow it's none of your business what my wife does and second he's not dating my wife he's dating KIM which is a whole different wolf!" Lexi nudged him, "we'll dad they aren't exactly dating all they did was a howl." Humphrey nodded, "Which I was aware of!"

"And another thing Octane didn't know about Kate until now so I suggest you get your facts straight!" Humphrey snapped.

Snow sat up "You know Humphrey sometimes I wish I had died in that fire... You wanna know why I don't want to anymore? because I thought I could have a better life here!" Snow said as he stormed out of the den.

Lexi started to run after him until Humphrey grabbed her tail. "Let him go... He has a lot of thinking and growing up to do."

Snow sprinted away from the den and headed to the Far East towards the border of the central pack

He headed out of the park and left the pack heading to where ever the path took him. He sprinted for miles before spotting a small open area with a den located to the left with a flock of flowers scattered around the area. He entered the area and found a family of wolves eating fish there were two adults and with them were 3 pups.

"Hello?" Snow said

"Oh, hello stranger! Are you lost?"

"No, no just getting away from my troubles..."

"Would you like to join us? We have plenty of fish to spare!"

"Sure... My name is Snow by the way..."

"Snow eh... My name is Han and my that in there is my wife Mary and those are our three pups Derek, Angel and Lion-heart."

"Sure is a great family you have here..."

"Thanks..." Han said as he walked back into his den and Snow followed after him.

"So Snow where did you come from?" Asked Mary

"I came from the central territory back in jasper park..."

"Oh, is it nice?"

"It's okay... It's my new home... I've started to settle down and soon to become a family man myself..."

"Aww how sweet... Reminds me back in the day when me and Han met..."

"Good times..." Han exhaled

"So how long have you lived here?" Asked Snow

"A long time my friend... We did have a 4th pup before we had these three..."

"If you don't mind me asking who was the 4th?"

"Humphrey..." And from that moment after Mary had said that name Snows' eyes widened and was speechless...

"Your Humphrey's parents?!" Snow nearly shouted

Mary nodded

"Oh my god... How did you get separated?"

"It's hard to explain but... We were taken, relocated out here and we had no idea where we were and lost all track of Jasper..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Hey... It's okay." Han looked at Snow and saw that he was looking faint.

"Are you okay buddy?" Han asked

"Snow?" Mary enquired

Snow passed out and blood started to run out of his recently healed wound.

The next morning he awoke wondering why he was on the ground with a bandage made of leaves around his wound.

"Oh thank god you're awake... We lost you there kiddo..."

"What happened?"

"Your scar opened up and you lost quite a bit of blood and passed out... You'll be fine now though... Listen you should head back home..."

"But don't you wanna come with me to see your son?"

"No it's been too long and we're getting too old to make the journey... We'll be fine where we are thanks..."

"Okay... It's nice meeting you though... Especially Humphrey's parents..." Snow smiled

"Tell him we said hi and we missed him very much..." Snow nodded and sprinted out of the den and headed back to Jasper.

Lexis eyes were very heavy. She was up all night wondering where Snow was. Kate was up along with her lying next to Humphrey. "You didn't get much sleep Kate.. Are you ok?" Kate shook her head.. "Not really Im worried about Snow and Octane.. KIM has been up as well."

Humphrey yawned and patted her on the back. "Im sure they are fine." Kate looked at Lexi and saw her looking out of the den with worries in her eyes. "IM sure he's ok Hun.. He just needed to go clear his head." "MOM... I don't understand.. why does he talk down Octane.. And if not Octane what would he do to some wolf else?" Kate shrugged, "Snow just has trust issues." Lexi smirked and shook her head. "He just thinks he better than everyone else.. thats his problem." "Now Now you don't know that.." Kate responded

Lexi just lied her head back down.. "He needs to grow up a little bit and quit judging people. One of these days your not going to be there to bail him out of his problems.."

About 3 weeks later Snow remained to live in his hide out. He had thought about what he had done and now he felt ready to become a mature adult. He walked up the hill to their den and looked at his bandage and decided to take it off. Snow exhaled and walked slowly into sight at the entrance and looked inside. Before hesitating and sat on the edge of the den

Lexi was sitting rubbing her stomach which was starting to show

Snow sat quietly at the edge of the den shocked that he had met Humphrey's parents... He wondered if he should tell him or not.

The familiar scent of Snow was starting to fill Lexis' lungs. The pungent flowery scent wafted into the den as the gentle breeze flowed by.

Lexi takes a whiff of the den air and smells Snow and turns her head towards the entrance and sees Snow sitting at the edge...

Snow sat there looking over the park

"Gee... Look who came back.." She spoke

"Oh, hey..." Snow said as he turned around and saw the lump "You look beautiful..."

Lexi just shook her head... "Oh now you care.."

"Listen Lexi I know what I did was wrong and the way I treated Octane was uncalled for but I can assure you that I've changed... My time away has left me to think what a bad wolf I had become. I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You know you leave for 3 weeks and you don't even bother to let us know you were ok. I was worried sick about you along with everyone else but of course my mom and KIM told us not to worry about you, but I couldn't do anything else by think about you.."

"I know but I was too angry to say where I was going but I did meet 2 special wolves when I was away..."

"Snow... don't change the subject.." Lexi shook her head

"I'm sorry Lexi... But like I've said I've changed... You have a right to be angry at me and I was missing you too but having time to think about what I've done has paid off... I just want us to be happy..."

Lexi hugs Snow.. "Im sorry Snow.. I just missed you and I didn't know if you were coming back.."

"I always come back..." Snow embraces Lexis' hug "I'm sorry..."

Lexi nods on his shoulder..

Lexi ears perk up, "Wait.. my dads parents!" She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yes... Han and Mary..."

"But I.. I thought that they died long ago..."

"No... They were relocated when Humphrey was a pup..."

"Really! Oh my god my dad is going to be so happy to hear about this!"

"Hear what hun?" Humphrey said coming up behind them.

"Well umm..." Nudges Snow.. "Tell him who you found when you were away!"

"I found your parents Humphrey... They said they've missed you and they are happy..."

"My... Parents?"

"Yes Han and Mary."

Humphrey was speechless.. "But.. I thought something happened to them years ago?"

"They were relocated..."

A smile stretched across his face.. "Oh my god!"

Snow smiled

"Then if they were relocated where are they now?"

"To the Far East, outside the territory"

humphrey was speechless

Snow looked at Lexi and was blown away by the way she looked "You look beautiful Lexi..." Snow said

Lexi grabbed here stomach.. "If you say so.." Humphrey rolls his eyes, "Common Lexi you look great! "

"You'll always be pretty Lexi..." Snow said putting his paw on hers

Lexi smiled

"You wanna take a walk with me Lexi? Catch up on what has happened?"

"Absolutely!"

Both Lexi and Snow sat up and walked away from the den. Lexi was the first one to break the silence.

"So what did you do while you we're gone?"

"Just think about my life and the future for our pups. The wedding has me concerned most of all..."

"I'm not really concerned about it Snow.. Not that I'm not excited but I just know it will happen someday!"

"Someday... I'm looking forward to I but I'm just a little nervous about it..."

"What are you worried about Snow?"

"I've never seen a wedding done before so I don't know what to do... And I was never told about the procedure of them... I'm worried I might screw it up..."

Lexi giggled," I wouldn't worry about it Snow. My mom and dad both promised they would teach us what we need to do!"

"Before the wedding? Great i could use with a bit of advice... I can't describe how much I'm going to love you on that day and forever after..."

"More than you can do now?"

"Yes... I care about you so much..."

"So do I!"

"Lexi... if I could hold you in my arms forever... I would never get bored because not a day goes by without knowing I love you..."

"Well you won't have to worry about it because we will be together!"

Snow gives her a kiss on the cheek "I want you forever, forever and always..."

"And we always will be!"

Snow smiled warmly and walked close to Lexi with their bodies touching side-by-side

Lexi blushed.. "My belly is bigger than yours now.. That's going to take some time to get used to."

"It's not about the looks Lexi it's the loving soul that lives deep inside of you... You look more beautiful than you ever do and when they are born we can admire them forever and I can love you for who you are..."

Lexi lies her head on his shoulder and sighs.. "I'm happy your back!"

"And I'm happy to see you as my future wife..."

"And you as my husband."

Snows ears dropped and a cute puppy smile formed on his face and gave Lexi a loving lick.

Lexi smiles and licked back

Snow snuggled his head against hers and sighed happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Snow I wanna go to the howling rock... You wanna come?" Lexi suggested

"Sure..." Snow said as he followed Lexi

They arrived moments later and Snow looked through some trees and spotted Axel and his pack in a circle, chatting. "Lexi... Wait..." Lexi stopped and went back to Snow and took place behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Snow said under his breath and he used his alpha hearing to listen into the conversation.

"Okay the reason why we are here is simple... We're gonna kidnap that pathetic omega, Humphrey and let KIM fall into our little trap at the Black Dawn Territory, Red Cavern Den. Snows birth place..."

"Huh..." Snow backed up

"How are we gonna kidnap him boss?" One of the other wolves asked

"When he's alone so I keep an eye out when everyone has left the den and you two, QUIETLY! Grab him and put him to sleep before he alerts anyone. Got it?"

"Got it!" All the wolves said in unison.

"Snow lets get out of here..." Lexi said backing away

"I'm with you..." Snow said as he ran at a steady pace with Lexi and went back to the den.

Humphrey was lying in the den still thinking about his parents.

Meanwhile back at the howling rock. Axels pack were still plotting. "Remember the distraction boss..." One of the wolves said with an evil grin

"Don't worry I'll let Mindy handle that one..."

"Yes Axel my love..." Mindy said with an evil grin

Meanwhile... Snow and Lexi as they rushed into the den and stopped to catch their breath...

"Snow what are we going to do!"

"We're gonna protect Humphrey he's in danger..."

"How can I protect him? We need to find my mom and KIM now!"

"Okay let's go!" Snow and Lexi headed out of the den as fast as they could and started their search for Kate or KIM...

"Where do we begin Snow?"

"Can we catch a scent?"

"Maybe!" Lexi sniffs the air. "Nothing.."

"Lemme try..." Snow sniffs the air. "Nothing from me... Dammit what are we gonna do!" Snow thought for a moment... "A howl?!"

Lexi lets out a long heart felt howl hoping KIM would hear it... "Common... Common.." Not a sound was heard

Snow inhales "You'd better cover your ears..." Snow said and Lexi put her paws over her ears and Snow let out the loudest howl known to the park.

Snow listened for a while but nothing returned.

"Together!" Lexi suggested

"Okay... On three... One... Two... Three..." They both let out a heart felt howl and it echoed throughout the entire park.

KIM was on the out skirts of the park when she heard the howl. "I told you Kate I heard a howl! That's Snow and Lexi!" KIM jumped and ran as fast as she could. Lexi caught her breath. "Do you think she heard that?"

"Something tells me she did..."

"You two sure don't keep a low profile!" Lexis heart drops as she turns around and sees part of Axels pack surrounding her and Snow.

"Stay back! If you wanna take someone take me instead!" Snow exclaimed

One of them laughs. "Of please we aren't going to let any of you get away from us! We know that you both know our plans!"

"What do you want from us!? You haven't changed at all Axel... You're still a pretentious prick amongst the scum of your pack."

"Oh that stupid rumour! Don't believe everything you hear kid."

"I don't now... You've become a thorn in this pack Axel and if you think you're gonna take Humphrey you can forget it!"

"Who says Im taking Humphrey!" Two wolves jump up behind Snow and Lexi and plough them into the ground pinning them. "Thats what I wanted you to hear.. Your in the middle of something a lot bigger!" A smile stretched across his face.

"You don't frighten me... I've gotten over that ever since your humiliation when you kidnapped me... You're nothing to me just a outcast in this world who deserves to die." An evil grin formed on Snows muzzle

"That ends today!" Axel exclaimed

"You see Snow I might not be as strong as I used to be but I know how to use things against others... and I know what means the most to you.." The wolf holding lexi pushes down on her making her whine.

"Let her go... NOW!" Snow snarled

Lexi began to growl.. "Your not going to get away with this Axel.. You never do. KIM will be here to stop you. Guess you never learn your lesson."

"You're pushing your luck Axel and one day that is all gonna crash down on you..." Snow growled

Axel just laughed until he heard a loud howl heading right towards them.. "Show time!" He said with a smirk

KIM jumped through the trees and stood right in front of Axel and his pack and saw Lexi and Snow pinned to the ground. "Well well well.. Look who finally showed up to the party!" Axel chuckled. KIMs eyes glowed gold, "You..."

Snow looked towards the wolf who was pinning him down "hey you... Heads up!" He said as he spat in his face and kicked him off and focused on Lexi. He ran towards the other wolf and kicked him off Lexi and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Lexi felt snow picking her up onto her feet until they were grabbed by two other wolves who put there front paws behind their back. "Wow unbelievable... You both are fighters!" Axel teased.. "Oh and look at this.." Axel put his paw on Lexis stomach and rubbed his claw up and down.

Lexi felt his claw scratching her stomach.

"NO!" Snow exclaimed

Axel took his paw off and looked towards KIM who was showing her teeth.. "AXEL!" she screamed. Wolfclaw chomped his teeth and was ready for his command. Axel chuckled, "Don't even think about it KIM.. You try to do anything they die!"

Snow looked towards KIM with tears streaming down his face and fear was evident in his eyes

Wolfclaw growled and tugged on KIM waiting for her to say something. KIM grabbed his chain, "No wolfclaw.. down.." Axel laughed, "I should have known you wouldn't do anything.." KIM growled, "What do you want Axel.. Name it.. Just let them go!" Axel paced across the ground. "I want what you took from me.. My powers! Give them to me and I promise no harm will come to them."

Snow shook his head towards KIM

KIM stared at Snow who was shaking his head at her. "So.. if I release that darkness back to you.. you'll let them go.. How can I trust you Axel." Axel chuckles, "Im a lot of things KIM, But you have my word." KIM looks back at Snow who was still shaking his head.

"We're gonna be okay Snow? We are aren't we?" Lexi asked

"I gave you my word Lexi that I would protect you..."

"So.. do we have a deal.. KIM.." Axel asked. KIM sighed deeply, "On one condition.. you leave these two out of what ever happens.." Axel nods.. "Very well.. Axel." KIM takes a breath and puts her paws into the ground and opens a big black hole into the earth. Noises of growling, roaring came from it. A large black paw appears from the hole clenching the ground.

The members of Axels pack backed up in fear as a large black mass emerged from the earth that dripped darkness. A dark purple aura surrounded it and the beast looked as if it was made out of tar.

"This is a bad idea..." Snow said as Axel stood tall with his arms out "Come on! The world in which it all begins for us. I've finally opened your gates again at long last. Come, the new world order awaits. Hear your master's final order! The power of every guardian—the power to change the balance of this world. I've planned my entire life to lead up to this single moment. Everything I have; everything I am comes down to this and I'll be damned if I let you take victory from me!" Axel exclaimed as the darkness took form.

KIMS eyes widened.. "NO.. NO this thing has gained strength since the last time!" As the beast grew above the trees. KIM looked around it and saw Lexi and Snows mouths open as they saw this beast come to life! "YES... YES come to me!" Axel screamed as the beast let out a loud roar and grabbed him! "Lets get out of here!" One of the pack members yelled as the two holding Snow and Lexi let go of their grip and dropped them. KIM ran past the Beast and grabbed Snow and Lexi. "Common we have to go!" She screamed.

The darkness entered his body as Snow, KIM & Lexi ran away. The darkness slithered into every corner of him with every last bit of darkness growing inside of him, making him more powerful than ever. He slumped to the ground and he sat back up with a demonic grin and a dark, evil growl escaped his throat.

"Oh, this feels good!" He laughed

"IM COMING FOR YOU TWERPS!" Axel let out a demonic laugh

"Don't look back! We need to get everyone out of the park and now!" KIM panted.

"I'm not letting this park turn into the same way my park suffered! We can't just leave this place to burn in ashes and embers!"

"IT wont I promise Snow! We have to get everyone to safety befo..." Before KIM could finish a black tentacle grabbed her.

"KIM!" Snow stopped

"Just go!" KIM screamed. "Ill hold him off, just GO!"

"Come on!" Lexi screamed as Snow caught up with Lexi. "God it's Black Dawn all over again!" Snow said panting as he ran

"We have to let my dad know! You go and tell Garth and Lilly and Ill handle the rest!" Lexi panted as she ran

"Got it!" She said as he turned to the Eastern pack. He arrived at the Eastern pack den and found Lilly and Garth sitting there. "Garth, Lilly sorry to interrupt but we've got a situation on our hands and its not pretty! Get everyone to safety! We haven't got much time just do it! Axel is endangering your pack and this entire park!"

"What!" Garth snapped

"We don't have time to explain get everyone to safety NOW!"

"Ok you got it!" Garth and Lilly stepped out of their den and saw the whole forest shaking. Lilly put her paw on her mouth in shock. "OK snow we got this end you do the other!"

"Got it!" Snow sprinted off to the other side and met up with Lexi who was warning the others "Garth and Lilly have been told..."

"OK my dad knows and he's getting everyone to the other side of the park to safety!" Lexi looks out to the forest.. "I hope KIMS ok.." She said sadly.

"I'm as worried as you are she's a strong wolf and the only wolf who could actually stop him. But we've been given a task and we have to do it and prevent risking the extinction of this park."

Lexi nodded and was about to turn... "I... I just cant leave her!" She screamed as she bolted to the forest.

"Lexi!" Snow shouted. He sighed deeply and ran after her.

KIM was trying to catch her breath when she was thrown and slammed into near by trees breaking them in two. Axel laughed, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this KIM!" KIM struggled to get up to her feet and wiped the blood off her face. "If you think.. for one second Axel.. that.. Im abandoning this park again.. like I did before.. you don't know me very well!"

A black tentacle wrapped around her neck and wolfclaw a lifted her high into the sky slamming them both into the ground. Axel laughed demonically.

"Lexi I wanna help too!" Snow shouted as he caught up with her. They both stopped to see the level of destruction in front of them. Lexi covered her mouth in shock to see what had become of KIM and Wolfclaw, they both looked battered and bruised.

Axel heard the heart beats of Snow and Lexi.. "One... Two.. Three.. Oh and Four pups you have there Lexi.. How sweet!" Axel turns and looks at the two with his split red and silver eyes.

Snow stood beside her and stared into Axels eyes

Axel licked his muzzle with his split snake like tongue, "This power... this wonderful power.. KIM was a fool for giving it up!"

"You've become obsessed with power Axel and you've become so arrogant in your own greed..."

A wide grin appeared on his face.. "You know the best part!" Throws a tentacle of black darkness at Snows throat and lifts him of his paws. "I don't have to listen your stupid voice ever again!"

Snow coughed and gasped for air.

"NO.. STOP IT!" Lexi screamed as she tackled Axel making him lose his concentration dropping Snow. "You fool!" Axel screamed as he swung his paw around punching Lexi on the side making her slam into a near by tree.

"Lexi..." Snow said weakly as he gasped for air and sat back up and went to her aid

"KIM KIM please get up!" Kate desperately shook KIM trying to get her to wake up.. KIM wasn't responding.. Kate looked out of the crater that KIM has made when she was slammed into the ground and saw Axel laughing hysterically at Lexi and Snow. "Please KIM YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" She screamed.. Kate grabbed her head desperately thinking of what to do..

"Lexi?" Snow shook her but she gave him no response. "Axel you did this to her! Do you have no shame in what you've done! Well here's a lesson for you... If you mess with a wolf your gonna get killed one way or another!"

Axel Laughed "Oh and what are you going to do!" Kate knew she had no choice but to release the true KIM if there was any hope to stop Axel. Kate closed her eyes... "Only for emergencies..." She whispered to her self. A couple years ago KIM let Kate in on a secret source of power that Kate could only use in emergencies.. A vessel that held KIMs former self that was located deep inside Kate's soul.. "Im sorry my friend that I have to do this.." Kate put her paws on KIMs body and a tar like substance leaked from her paws onto her body bonding with her. Kate took a big breath and spoke these words. "Theres a secret side of me, ill never let you see, I keep it caged but I cant control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage.. and I just cant hold it!"

"KIM... There is much love and much regret before you, but we all stand united here because in some way or form, we believe that it's you who has to end this. Do it not for us but the entire pack... Remember the three keys... We fight, We live, We love! Take this guy down and end it! WE ARE A PACK THAT THRIVES STRONG AND ARE UNITED AS ONE!"

Axel laughed as a mass of darkness surround him and his paws.. "Time to die!" He screamed. Snow shielded Lexi and shut his eyes and braced for the worst. There was a loud crack and Snow opened his eyes to see Wolfclaw grabbing Axels Neck. KIM was back!

"KIM..." Snow said sounding relieved

KIM lifted her head and grinned revealing her razor sharp teeth. Her eyes we glowing a bright gold and her ears pointed up towards the sky. "You think your a monster Axel... You think your crazy Axel! Your about to see crazy!" KIM laughed hysterically!

KIM grabbed Wolfclaws chain and swung it around making Axel slam into every tree around him.

KIM laughed loudly as Axel screamed in pain as he slammed into the trees. Snows eyes widened as he tried to get Lexi on her paws.

"I don't think KIM wants us to see this Lexi come on..." He said as he helped her to her paws.

"Gee I've never seen KIM so maniacal before..."

"Well she is a monster after all!" Snow said as he jogged with Lexi

KIM jerked Wolfclaws chain letting go of Axel sending him flying into the nearby mountain side. Axel screamed as he jumped to his feet to charged at KIM. Axel through his fists at her and KIM dodged everything he was throwing.

"HOLD STILL YOU BITCH!" Axel growled as KIM dodged everything he was throwing at her. KIM continued to laugh which made Axel even more angry. KIM clenched her paw into a fist a punches him right in the stomach! Axel gasps has he fell to the ground coughing up blood. KIM kicks Axel right in the face making him fly into the air. Wolfclaw shoots up into the air grabbing Axel by the tail. KIM grabs Wolfclaws chain and violently slams Axel into the ground leaving a huge crater in the ground. The crater collapsed burying Axel alive. "Enjoy your death bed..!" KIM said with a devilish grin.

Snow and Lexi slowed down to a gentle walk and stopped at a nearby pond. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Snow asked clearly worried about her

"I'm fine Snow you don't need to worry about me... I'm just worried about KIM."

Both Lexi and Snow greedily lapped up the water and washed the dirt off their fur

Lexi dipped her face into the water and washed her face.. "Its not over.."

"Nothing really is over until we finish him off for good."

KIM looked at the mound of dirt that buried Axel and she smiled. "Common I know your not done yet!" She yelled. A Paw along with a dark mass punched through the dirt and Axel popped his head out of the dirt. KIM smirked, "Common... Im not done beating the crap out of you yet!" KIM punches her paws together. Axel looked up at her and his eyes began to glow red. "IM TIRED OF SEEING YOUR FACE! Axel screamed. The ground began to shake violently as the earth beneath KIMS paws began to crack. Lexi and Snow felt the ground starting to vibrate.

"What was that..." Snow said

"Axel..." Lexi said flatly under her breath

KIM fell on her back as a giant black mass began to fill the sky! "COMMON! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, IT END RIGHT HERE NOW! Axel yelled with his demonic voice! Lexi looked up and saw that the park was being engulfed into darkness.

"Common KIM, common KIM... You can do this..." Snow said under his breath

KIM stumbled to her feet and took in a deep breath. "Home..." She said under her breath.

Garth and Humphrey looked at the sky which started to turn black.. "Garth do you think we are safe where we are?" Humphrey asked. Garth shook his head.. "Im.. not sure! Lets keep on heading in this direction, we have to get further away just to call it safe!" Humphrey nods and continues to lead the pack away. As for Snow and Lexi they were caught right in the middle of it.

Lexi grabbed Snow.. "Are we going to be ok..?"

"Yes... And your with me so you've got someone to hug when you are most afraid..."

Lexi nodded The dark sky began to reach down touching the ground completely engulfing part of the park..

"We're gonna be alright..." Snow put his paw on Lexis' shoulder and kept it there.

Axel roared loudly at KIM and started to charge after her. KIM again dodged everything he was throwing until a black mass grabs her and tosses her to the ground. "FINALLY SOME EXCITEMENT!" KIM yelled. KIM ran at Axel punching his face repeatedly. Axel fell back and wiped his face. "YOU THINK YOUR TOUGHER THAN ME.. YOUR NOTHING!" KIM laughed, "You don't know anything about this abyss.. I wondered this very darkness for over 200 years and its about time I show you!" KIM then disappears into the dark. Axel growls and looks around but there was nothing but pitch black darkness.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!" Axel screamed. A wide white smile appeared behind him. "PEEKABOO!" KIM laughed as she landed a punch to his face.

KIM continued to appear from the dark abyss landing hit after hit to Axel. Axel wasn't able to keep up with KIM and her attacks. KIM knows everything about the Abyss and knows how to use it to her advantage! KIM kept on landing blows and Axel began to weaken.

Lexi looked up to the sky and started to see it flicker.. "Snow look!" she pointed

Snow looked up to the sky and a small smile formed on his muzzle. "She's winning..."

"ENOUGH!" Axel screamed as black tentacles came from the ground wrapping up KIM. KIM struggled and growled as she tried to break free. Axel turned his head and saw Wolfclaw charging at him. "OH no you don't!" Axel said as more tentacles grabbed and pinned wolfclaw to the ground.

KIM bit and clawed at the dark tentacles pinning her and Wolfcalw to the ground.

Axel wiped his face that was covered in his blood and smiled. "Now you know how it feels to be down and out... ITS TIME TO END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He screamed as the dark tentacles lifted KIM into the air and started to pierce her body. KIM yelped in pain as one by one the darkness pierced her body. Axel laughed hysterically. "FINISH HER!" He screamed as one last tentacle pierced her heart.

KIM screamed as it shot right into her heart making blood drip down her chest. KIM grabbed the tentacle and removed from her as the rest let go of their grip letting her fall to the ground leaving a loud thud.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Axel laughed as he had felt victory! "FINALLY SHES DONE!" He screamed. "I finally put you out of your misery once and for all!" But that smile quickly changed into frown as Axel heard a very terrifying laugh. KIMs body began to rise out of the blood that she had lost as she laughed uncontrollably. "Your a bigger fool than I thought Axel... You forgot one thing... I CANT DIE... IM ALREADY DEAD!" She screamed. "YOUR IN MY REALM OF DARKNESS SHADOW, THE REALM OF DEATH AND ITS ABOUT TIME YOU WITNESS YOUR WRONGS!" All around KIM and Axel Paws punched out of the ground and bodies of wolves began to rise out of the earth. "NO... NO IT CANT BE!" Axel screamed terrified. "YES WITNESS THE LIVES YOU HAVE RUIEND, THE SOULS THAT ARE STUCK HERE IN THIS LIMBO LIKE I WAS! THE SOULS... THIRSTY FOR REVENGE!" KIM smiled.

"So your the one who is putting my son through hell..." Vito darted his eyes at Axel

"You've destroyed our lives and unfortunately for you we have the best warriors to take you down... Welcome to hell Axel... Enjoy the ride!" Chloe said with an evil grin

Axel backed up slowly seeing that he was surrounded.. "YOU ALL STAY BACK!" He screamed. Axel charged and bit the wolves but nothing happened. Everything he did went right through them.

Vito laughed hysterically "You fool Axel! You're pathetic!"

"I say we tear him apart like he did to us!" A voice yelled.

"Good idea Lethal! Lets..." An evil smirk formed on Chloe's muzzle and showed her fangs and snarled.

A terrifying look appeared on Axels face.. "WOLVES!" KIM shouted... "KILL..."

"WITH PLEASURE!" Vito shouted and all of the park attacked with brute force.

They all jumped at Axel piling onto him

"Snow told you this was gonna come crashing down on ya Axel! I should know because I've been watching over him this whole time!" Chloe said

Axel screamed as they all snapped and bit at him...

"Time to join the abyss of your destruction!" Vito snarled

Lethal jumped on top of him and sunk his fangs deep into his jugular vein and pulled away leaving him to bleed. Chloe grabbed hold of his head and looked deep into Axels eyes and spoke in a slow and deliberate tone. "What you see now is a mothers love, broken because of your actions. Because of you is the reason why I swore on a personal vendetta upon you. Look at me now about to accomplish it." Chloe twisted Axels head with such force and speed a large crack of bones breaking echoed throughout the over world

All the spirits of the wolves backed up and saw Axels body lying life less... "Is it over..." One of them asked.. "NO.." KIM stepped in.. "As we speak his body is repairing its self.. its only a matter of time before his body heals completely.. Its the darkness that does this.. and only being in the abyss makes him stronger... Theres only one way to finish this.. Everyone.. back up!"

Everyone backs up

KIM closes her eyes and screams, "CHAIN PRISON!" Chains shot from every direction of the abyss piecing and wrapping up Axels body. A dark aura started to flow out of Axel and down KIMS chains draining him once again of his powers..

KIM closed her eyes and shot one last chain into his heart ending Axel once and for all.. The sky began to clear and the park began to regain its former glory. The darkness began to disappear as KIM chains began to disappear back into the abyss dropping Axels life less body to the ground.. KIM crouched to the ground and smiled.. "Its... done.."

"We did it..." Vito said softly. "WE GOT HIM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. All the wolves howled in victory as the menace was no-more.

Kate placed her paw on KIMS shoulder.. "You did good my friend.." KIM just smiled and tapped her paw.. "I did it for you and everyone here.. and I couldn't have done it without all of you!"

"KIM, Kate..." Vito said as him and Chloe approached them.

"We are great full of what you've done for us... We can now rest knowing that the very wolf that destroyed our land is dead..."

KIM smiled.. "Please wait just for one second.. I know that there is someone who needs to see you!"

Vito and Chloe looked to each other clearly confused by what KIM meant

KIM let out a howl hoping Snow would hear her.

Snows ears perked up and looked towards where the howl came from. "It's KIM... I'm going to find her!" Snow looked to Lexi hoping that she would come

Lexi had a tear running down her face.. "Where going to be ok! KIM did it!"

"Come on let's go!" Snow said starting his run towards the battle ground.

Kate nudged KIM, "KIM how is Snow going to see them if we are all.. well you know.. spirits?" She whispered. KIM smiled this is a one time deal.. He needs to see them one last time."

Snow and Lexi arrived at the grounds and stopped to see nothing around them apart from broken rocks, trees and spilt blood.

"I don't understand I swear the howl came from here..." Snow looked around for a while longer. "KIM?!" He shouted

Lexi walked to Snows side and put her paw on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find her Snow, don't worry..." Lexi smiled

KIM started to reappear behind Snow and Lexi.

Snow and Lexi turned around to see KIM coming into sight.

KIM had a smile on her face

Snow walked up to her and put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Thank the wolf gods you're okay!" He said on her shoulder before pulling away.

KIM nodded.. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that earlier Snow.. but at least it's finally over."

"You've done me a bigger favour than anyone has done for me in a while so thank you..."

"Don't just thank me.." A pack of wolves including Kate appear around them.

"Oh my god... The entire Black Dawn pack!" Snow nearly screamed in excitement

KIM smiled.. "I knew you'd like to see them again."

A tear ran down Snows face as he saw his old friends, Naomi and Zak.

"And?" KIM added.

Snow gasped when he saw Chloe and Vito. "Mom... D-D-Dad?" A broad smile appeared on his face as he approached them.

"Yes.. its us hun.." Chloe and Vito said. KIM nodded, "Go on.. give them a hug!"

Snow pulled them in for the tightest hug they could take and they hugged back in warm embrace. "I missed you..." Snow said with tears flowing from his eyes... "We fight, We love, We live..." Snow said on their shoulders "the three keys to a strong pack... A pack that thrives strong and are united as one..." Vito added

Snow pulled away from the hug and looked into their eyes as they both had a loving parents smile on their faces.

"Mom, Dad... I'm becoming a father..." Snow said breaking the good news to them

"You are?" Chloe said speechless but also happy

"Snow... You've become the wolf I wanted you to be. Strong, likeable and most importantly a good father... Make me proud son..." Vito smiled

"I'm happy for you Snow... And that must be your wife over there..." Chloe said looking over to Lexi "yes that's Lexi... My wife..." Snow smiled warmly.

"She is beautiful son you've definitely got a good relationship with her..." Chloe said smiling

KIM and Kate walked up to them. KIM placed her paw on Snows shoulder.. "And I know he will be a great father! Knowing how well he was raised by you two!"

"Yeah he was... He's a good looking wolf and a great friend to have in your life... He had a playful childhood, Always was playing games with his sister..."

A distant voice echoed from them as a black and white wolf emerged from the trees. "Is that Mom and Daddy?!" Twilight screamed "yeah... it is..." Snow chuckled.

She ran up to them and gave them massive hugs and pulled away and sat next to Snow

Twilight placed her paws over her mouth and jumped with joy.

"We've missed you both and I hope that you live a great life with Snow becoming a father and Twilight being the best damn sister she can be..." Vito chuckled

Twilight and Snow both nodded.

"We'll miss you Mom and Dad..." Snow and Twilight said in unison. "We'll miss you too... Just keep us in your hearts and we'll stay there forever."

All the spirits started to fade away as they all started to cross over. KIM had helped them avenge their deaths and now they could finally rest in peace.

Twilight looked down and smiled before looking up and walked away as she brushed her cheek against Snows and went back to the den.

Snow approached Lexi and sat beside her.

KIM took a deep breath and looked at the sky.. "Well... I don't want to do this for another 200 years!"

"I don't wanna see it ever happen again..." Snow responded

KIM looked at Axels body that was lying on the ground.. "Now what to do with that.."

"Burry it..." Snow suggested

KIM nodded.. "Thats what I had in mind." Wolfclaw swopped down and grabbed his body. "OK.. I'm going to dispose of this.."

"You two go meet back up with everyone. Im sure the would be happy to see you!"

Snow and Lexi nodded and headed back to the den.

KIM walked into a dark part of the park and lied Axels body on the ground. Wolfclaw scooped big chunks of dirt making a 6 foot hole. Wolfclaw grabbed Axel and lied him at the bottom of the hole and covered him with dirt.. "I hope you find your self Axel.." KIM said as she started to walk away.

Snow and Lexi arrived much later and all around them the pack started to come out of hiding and looked towards Lexi and Snow. Snow stopped and looked around "It's over!" Snow shouted and an explosion of excitement and joy dawned upon the park.

Everyone began hugging each other and tears ran down their faces.

Humphrey broke through the crowd and hugged Lexi.. "Oh my god.. Im so happy your ok!"

Snow looked back to Lexi "I'm gonna tell the other side... I'm expecting the same outburst as we just saw." Snow chuckled as he sprinted to the eastern side of the territory.

Garth and Lilly looked towards the sky and they both smiled. "Well I'll be dammed.. KIM did it!" Garth smiled.

He arrived much later and shouted the news out to the eastern park and yet another outburst of excitement and joy broke out. Snow headed back to the western side and rejoined Lexi.

"Anyone seen KIM?" Humphrey asked

"No... I saw her moments ago but I believe she has gone to get rid of Axels remains." Snow said

Humphrey nodded... "I think this is a time to celebrate! Axel is finally gone and now we have one less thing to worry about!"

Snow and Lexi yawned and were too exhausted

Humphrey chuckled.. "I see... you two are a little tired.. You two go ahead and go to sleep. We will do something tomorrow."

"Thanks Humphrey..." Snow said as he entered the den and curled up into a ball. Lexi followed dutifully after Snow

Humphrey watched as they went into the den.. Humphrey turned and looked at his and Kate's pack. Each and everyone of them were hugging their loved ones. A smile stretched across his face. "KIM did it.. My wife.. did it.."

Lexi laid down next to Snow and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "I love you..." Lexi whispered into his ear and fell asleep, snuggling up to Snow.

Meanwhile Humphrey was gazing out into the when he saw a large pack of wolves heading towards them. "WELL ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU IN ONE PIECE COYOTE!" Garth yelled. Humphrey just laughed, "YEA LIKE WISE! GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Garth walked up and punched his shoulder. "She did it man.. She saved us!" Humphrey nodded, "Yea she did.. I'm very proud of her! Its good to see your side of the pack safe!" "Yea Snow warned us and we were able to get everyone to safety! Speaking of safety.. Where is KIM and Kate?" Humphrey shook his head. "Snow informed me she was getting rid of Axels remains.." Garth had a sickening look on his face. "That asshole.. Axel.. Causing so much chaos here.. Im just its over." Lilly tapped Garth on his shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt but.. look!" Lilly points out into the distance and coming into the park was KIM.

KIM looked up towards her den and saw everyone starring at her. One by one they all started to clap and there was a great big cheer for the hero of Jasper Park!

Everyone ran down and surrounded her thanking her and hugging her for what she had done.

KIM stood in the middle of the packs and let out one loud howl and every-wolf howled along with her.

A new morning arrived as a worry free park was ready to explore. The sun light penetrated the den and shone brightly on Snows face, he slowly opened his eyes, trying not to strain his tired eyes. His eyes adjusted to the light and he eventually opened them. He stretched his legs and arms and looked towards Lexi and saw her laying there. Still resting in her peaceful sleep, Snow looked towards the entrance of the den and started his slow walk towards the exit. He looked over the edge of the den and saw a crowd of wolves surrounding the den.

They all stared at Snow as he started to get confused on why they were staring at him.

Kate walked up behind him.. "Good morning!"

Snow looked behind him to face Kate... "Morning Kate." Snow smiled and sat down

"I think we promised you something.." Kate opens her paws revealing a bright pink flower.

Snow looked at the flower and a joyous smile formed on his muzzle... "The wedding..."

Kate smile and nodded.. "Go wake her up!"

Snow sat up and walked back into the den and nudged Lexi on her cheek

Lexi moaned as she opened one of her eyes. "Snow.. do you know what time it is?"

"Yes... The most memorable moment of our lives..."

Lexi yawned.. "HUH?"

"We're getting married..."

Lexi rubbered her eyes... "What did you say?"

"You and I are getting married today!" Snow repeated. Lexi eyes widened as Snow put a pink flower in her hair.. A tear rolled down Lexis face. "Oh my god.. This is finally happening!" She said happily

Snow nodded happily

Lexi jumped with joy and ran out side and witnessed everyone waiting

Snow turned around and walked outside the den and stood between Kate

Lexi stood opposite Snow and looked into his eyes with tears still running down her face with a loving smile still on her muzzle. "Snow, do you take my daughter to be your wife..." Snow paused and said "Yes..." Kate then looked to Lexi "Lexi do you take Snow as your Husband where you will forever be bonded with your love until the end." Lexi wiped away her tears and said "Yes..." Kate looked to the rest of the park. "You two may now accept your scents and rub noses to become husband and wife..." Lexi looked to Snow and Snow looked to Lexi as they both approached each other and leaned in and accepted each others scent. They pulled away and Snow held his nose high in the air as Lexi rubbed his nose and the crowd howled and cheered as they both became mates... Snow pulled away and gave her a loving kiss. "I couldn't be happier now I'm with you... Darling..." Snow smiled "I love you... Honey..." Lexi smiled

Snow and Lexi were finally together! The park was safe knowing that Axel would never be returning! As for Kate's Inner Monster... KIM still looks over the park as her responsibly and keeps an eye out for trouble, but for the first time in several hundred years KIM has finally redeemed her self as a hero of Jasper Park!

In the end Snow and Lexi were finally together... Officially! Snow and Lexi were both in the den with 4 beautiful pups. One of them had white fur and black highlights with blue eyes and it was a boy and they named it Alex another pup was named Rose and she had the same fur as Lexi but had beige stockings. The third pup born was called Star and she had pure white fur and baby blue eyes. The final pup was called Ryan he had tanned fur the same as Lexi and had black highlights. They were all born during the start of nightfall and Snow was watching them jump about and play with each other. "Now kids time for sleep... We can play as much as you like tomorrow..." Snow said with a caring smile. All of them huddled up to their mother and Snow sat opposite them and started to hum a beautiful lullaby. He watched them slowly close their little eyes and see them drift off into their sleep.

Lexi smiled and looked towards Snow. "Best thing that has ever happened to us..." Snow nodded as he curled up into a ball next to Lexi and closed his eyes tight. "I love you Lexi..." Snow said with a tired yawn "I love you too dear..." Lexi said as she snuggled tight and fell asleep.

THE END


	17. Credits

COMING SOON!


End file.
